


喜爱夜蒲 第一部

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 阿紫 & 阿天</p>
            </blockquote>





	喜爱夜蒲 第一部

PART 1

ONE

夜幕降临的时候，各大夜场华灯初上，正是男男女女寻欢作乐的时候。  
迷离的灯光，惑动人心的节奏，再加上酒精的发酵，一段又一段的艳遇就是这么产生，然后随着天亮而结束。

而今晚，只是一如既往地是又一场艳遇的开始。  
忽然，音乐被关掉了，正在扭动热舞、贴合在一起男男女女都不满而又茫然地环顾四周。  
紧接着就走进来了一队便衣领头的警察，后面跟着的都是军装。  
工藤丸尾高举双手用力地鼓了鼓掌：“全场开灯，男左女右，拿出身份证，多谢合作。”  
他才说完，场内的灯光都亮起来了，引来一阵阵不满的低呼，不习惯明亮的男女们纷纷扭开了头或者抬手遮挡。  
离丸尾最近的一个女子忍不住大声抱怨了起来：“搞什么鬼啊！”  
丸尾笑着凑到她跟前：“没搞什么鬼啊，警察查牌，良好市民应该好好配合吧？”  
说着，他倾身凑到那女子耳边：“好可惜哦，如果不是小丸尾正在当值，小丸尾倒是很乐意陪你度过一个美好的夜晚的哦。”  
说完，丸尾朝对方鬼马地单了单眼。  
然而下一刻他就被高仓奏扯着后衣领拖走了。  
只留下了一串的不满话语——  
“放手，老师你放手！你倒是放手啊！给我留点余地好不好！”

随队的人在二人走远之后只是淡定地开始了查牌的工作。

好不容易摆脱了高仓奏魔爪的丸尾不满地一边整理衣领一边抱怨：“还不都是你偏要盯上这条街，这么大动作搞不好都打草惊蛇了。”  
高仓奏在场内逡巡，观察着格局和装潢特征，闻言只是头也不回地答：“只是投石问路，我洗他们一个星期，我就不信他们不急。”  
“哈哈……一个星期啊……”丸尾苦笑了两声。  
而这时，一个女警过来报告：“有一间厕所锁上了，里面有人，警示后还是没出来。”  
丸尾跟高仓奏对视了一眼，随着女警过去了。

TWO

日向彻一脸嫌恶地看着不远处陪着客户饮酒作乐的朝比奈，他不由得龇了龇牙。  
都说最讨厌这种地方的啦，偏要他一起陪着来，明明自己就应付的很好了啊！  
刚刚借口去了洗手间回来的日向彻认真地想着偷溜，最后还是决定留下，但是不过去了。他穿过扭动着贴在一起的人群走到吧台边，找了个相对安静的角落坐了下来。  
好歹等下他应该要送朝比奈回去，看样子应该要的吧？

日向彻才刚坐下，Bartender就过来招呼了。  
日向彻目光还望着朝比奈那边，并没有马上回应Bartender。  
这时候对方再一次礼貌地询问道：“请问这位先生想要点些什么呢？”  
日向彻这时才将目光转向了对方，然后禁不住愣了一愣，对方长得很好看，茶金色的头发，带笑的眉眼，温文有礼的笑容，一看就知道会有很多女人投怀送抱的类型。  
日向彻轻轻地点了点头：“给我一瓶啤酒就行了。”  
对方笑了一笑：“好的，马上。”

后来他们很自然地聊起天来。日向彻得知了对方名叫矢野元晴。  
大底是氛围的缘故，二人很快就用姓名相互直呼起来了。  
元晴只要没有要招呼的对象的时候就缩回到日向彻这边继续聊天。  
元晴一手托着腮，带着笑：“这么一听你说，你还真是特别讨厌这种场所啊。”  
日向彻已经喝了不少，他已经有点晕眩，而且舌头都有点大了：“绝对是哦！如果不是朝比奈死活都要拉我来……哼！”  
日向彻半趴在吧台上，傻笑着问元晴：“元晴长这么好看，在这种地方当Bartender一定特别罪孽吧？”  
元晴托着腮，也朝他那边挪了一挪，因为环境的缘故，二人聊天凑得极近。  
元晴笑了笑：“彻才是吧，偷看你的女人可多了，你都没发现么？我刚才在忙活的时候见到好几个过来搭讪的吧，你都怎么瞪走人家了？”  
日向彻嘟了嘟嘴，带着撒娇的语气：“那些都不知道五官是怎么样的女人，不瞪走还能干什么？还不如元晴你漂亮！我要选，宁愿选元晴！”  
元晴挑了挑眉，缩了缩肩膀，更加贴近日向彻了，二人的距离近的鼻子都快能碰到鼻子了。  
元晴轻轻地朝日向彻吹了口气：“真的吗？那我可荣幸了。”  
说着，元晴用鼻尖蹭了蹭日向彻的：“不过如果是彻的话，我倒是破例也可以呢。”  
被酒精征服了一大半的日向彻闻言只是有点傻地看着元晴的双眼，然后感觉自己被那双眼彻底俘获了，有种被拉进去出不来的感觉。

THREE

收到了内幕消息之后，被自家大姐临时放假的段野龙哉有些无聊地在街上走着。他一边走一边弄起了卷烟，然后伸出舌头沾了沾烟纸，仔细地卷好，然后点着。  
龙哉抽了几口，然后一脸百无聊赖地转过身，对着空荡的街道说道：“你还要跟多久？”  
半晌，才有个穿着蓝色轻羽绒的卷发青年从街旁停泊的车辆的阴影中走了出来。  
他有些唯唯诺诺地扯着自己的下衣摆，微低着头，一下一下地偷偷打量着龙哉，有些不知所措地叫着：“阿龙……”  
龙哉有些没好气地叹了口气：“你究竟还要跟着我到什么时候？回去过你的小日子行不行？拜托你了。”  
然而他的竹马龙崎郁夫只是像个委屈的小媳妇那样子低头绞弄他自己的手指，依然呼唤着他的名字：“阿龙……”  
龙哉弹了弹烟灰，迈开脚步就朝他走去。  
而见到龙哉走过来，郁夫有点像做错事的孩子那般，有些心虚地往后退。  
但是龙哉接近得很快，三两步已经到了他的面前将他逼到墙面。  
龙哉伸出一手撑在他耳边，朝他喷了口烟：“郁夫，不过就是一次而已，难道你就这样食髓知味了么？惦记上男人的味道了？”  
郁夫被他困在他的怀里，后背紧紧地贴着墙壁，微收着下巴，抬着眼看他，慢慢地脸颊开始泛红，一双大眼也开始湿润起来，看上去越发的委屈又无辜。  
郁夫眨了眨眼睛：“阿龙……”  
软糯的嗓音显得特别的黏糊，特别能扰乱人的心。  
龙哉眯着眼看他，并没说话，另一手夹着的卷烟就这么燃烧着，烟雾袅袅上升，烟灰因为过于沉重而自然坠落。  
郁夫抿了抿唇，试探着伸出了手，轻轻地环上了龙哉的脖子，然后用着湿漉漉的大眼小心谨慎地刺探着。  
龙哉也不推开他，只是轻笑了一声：“原来给我说中了啊。”  
郁夫嘟了嘟嘴，然后闭上了双眼朝龙哉轻轻地抬头，摆出了索吻的姿势。  
龙哉弹指扔掉了手中的卷烟，一脚踩灭了烟蒂，然后掐着他的下巴就吻了上去。

FOUR

漂亮的女孩子们娇笑着拥作一团，与美作调笑着。  
女孩子们摆出了无奈的表情，娇俏地飞了个媚眼：“这可没办法呢，我们很听话的哦，你们想要一起玩就要问一问那一位呢。”  
“哦？那是哪一位啊？请她出来聊聊嘛？”西门掐着对方的下巴摇了摇。  
女孩子不依地扭动了一下，又娇笑了起来。  
花泽类坐在两位好友稍远的地方，带着淡淡的笑意看着好友们的玩乐。  
没一会儿，女孩子们就可爱动人地朝舞台中央的方向拉长声音呼唤起来：“Queen~~”  
然后在最高的舞台中央，那些簇拥着热舞起来的人们就让开了一道空隙，一个热舞得相当妖娆的男人出现了。  
听到呼喊，他停下了舞动，一手挽着中间的钢杆，一手拨开了自己的刘海。  
花泽类这才看清了他的长相，对方画着妖媚的眼线，眉宇之间都带着艳光。  
对方抬了抬手，没一会儿就灵巧地下来了，他一走近，女孩子们就都簇拥了上去，围在他身边叽叽喳喳个没停。  
美作和西门都禁不住吹了声口哨。  
花泽类在他经过自己的时候淡淡地说了一句：“你叫做Queen？”  
这个男人正是织部顺平。  
顺平闻言也看向了他，他毫不客气地上下打量着花泽类，然后搂着身边的女孩子歪了歪头：“不行吗？但是我虽然是叫做Queen，但是我的真正身份是King哦~”  
说完，他身边的女孩子都起哄了起来。  
被女孩子们围着的顺平从善如流地坐在了最中间，他扫过了花泽类他们三人，飞出了一个妩媚的笑容：“想要和我的女孩子们一起玩的话，有惯例的哦~”  
美作比了比个“请”的手势。  
顺平抬手打着响指，没一会儿，散发着干冰的烟雾的两排一打为一组合的五颜六色的试管型鸡尾酒就被摆满了一桌子。  
顺平翘起了一腿交叠到另一条腿上，他张了张嘴，身边的女孩子就自动自发地给他送上了香烟，并点着。  
顺平一眼就盯住了花泽类：“1 ON 1。”  
西门和美作都看向了花泽类，花泽类耸了耸肩，就坐到了顺平的正对面。  
顺平叼着烟，鼓了鼓掌：“那就开始吧。”

终于台面上只剩下一管了，而女孩子们早就热热闹闹地和西门、美作玩做一堆了。  
“好厉害哦！第一次见到有人可以和Queen拼到最后！”  
“那是当然的了，小看我们家类类可不行~”

顺平也是第一次喝成这样，他感觉自己脑袋很清醒，但是却相当想随心所欲。他双颊酡红，双眸氤氲，不满地嘟着嘴。  
这种感觉真讨厌，最讨厌的是对面那家伙似乎还一点事都没有。  
其实花泽类也差不多到临界点了，只是他是那种很能装的类型，而且酒气不上面，一般看来他好像真的很清醒的样子。  
顺平瞪着他，但是被酒气熏得氤氲迷蒙的双眼却只传递了各种诱惑。顺平也早就顾不上周围的女孩子们了。  
二人划着最后一板，结果是顺平输了。  
顺平发出了失落的呻吟，女孩子们一下子就娇笑了起来，叽叽喳喳地说着顺平第一次落败等等，然后就起哄着让顺平服输。  
顺平斜了她们一眼，女孩子们都笑着躲了起来，靠的西门和美作近的索性缩进他们怀里。  
顺平扬着下巴哼了一声，然后倏然站了起来。  
花泽类发现他下巴的线条真的非常漂亮，酒精的作用之下，他也轻声笑了。  
顺平伸出手指顺着所有人点了一圈，然后倾身一把抓住了花泽类的衣领将人扯了起来。  
二人隔着桌子凑得很近，花泽类带着点轻飘飘的表情笑着看他，顺平朝他皱了皱眉鼻子，用手指指了指剩下的最后一管酒，然后点了点自己的嘴唇。  
花泽类挑眉，伸手就拿起了最后一管酒，仰头倒进自己嘴里，然后试管随手扔回桌上。  
他伸手隔着桌子揽过顺平的腰，低头就覆上他的唇将酒渡了过去。  
顺平抬手抱着他的头，张嘴将酒吞了过来，还趁势挑逗了一下花泽类的舌头。  
周围的人全都起哄起来，呼声、口哨声、笑声、鼓掌声全都混在一起。  
花泽类索性就这样吻了起来。  
一吻既罢，顺平双眸带着狡黠的笑意，伸舌舔了舔自己的嘴唇，双手还是搁在对方肩膀上，然后用手轻轻拂过对方的刘海。  
起哄声再次响起。  
顺平斜了他们一眼，正好遇上舞池中开始了另一个高潮，他就拉过花泽类的手朝舞池走去了。  
被留下的人群都在取笑他们，顺平只是回头给了个飞吻。

二人在舞池中贴身热舞着，酒精的作用发挥到极致，气氛已经足够暧昧了。  
顺平几乎是整个人挂在花泽类身上了。  
花泽类索性抱着他的臀部将他轻轻抬起。  
顺平一笑，低头吻了上去。

“你家还是我家？”  
“你家吧。”

ONE

女警还在洗手间的门口用力地敲着门，一边大声呼喊让对方配合检查，马上出来。  
赶来的高仓奏一下子拉开了女警就拔枪对准了门锁。  
随后赶到的丸尾立马整个人趴上去阻止他：“老师！这里不是美国！我再说一遍这里不是美国！”  
高仓奏瞪了他一眼。  
丸尾安抚性地朝他挥了挥手：“来吧，交给万能的小丸尾好不好？”  
而此时，门却打开了，出来一个衣衫不整的俏丽女子。  
那女人出来就瞪了正好对着她的丸尾一眼：“出什么出！他没出你出给我看啊！”  
丸尾在心底“呜哇”了一声。  
然后果然，在那女子之后，也走出了一个男人。  
这个男人也是衣衫不整，衬衣只扣了一个纽扣，下摆只束了一个角头进裤子里，而他的裤头都没有扣上纽扣，只是堪堪拉上拉链而已。  
这男人相当瘦削，露出来的肌肤上还有着明显的情欲的痕迹。  
那男人有着微长的黑色卷发，五官精致得过火，但是他明显脚步不稳，而且双颊通红，一副还在高潮余韵的样子。  
他没两下就斜倚上洗手间的门框了，还无意识地轻笑起来。  
丸尾咽了口口水，这男人太糟糕了，色气成这样。

果然，气氛一瞬间就尴尬得凝固了。  
此时，高仓奏推开了丸尾走到了男人跟前，他俯视着这个明显还意识迷蒙的男人：“你叫什么名字？”  
男人眨了眨眼，才靠着门框抬头看向高仓奏，然后甜甜地笑了开来：“大庭叶藏。”

 

PART TWO

 

THREE

西装革履的长腿男人叼着烟在夜场密布的大街上肆意抛洒着荷尔蒙，不时有熟悉的面孔和他打着招呼。

“段野，你们的新货？”带着金链子的豹纹男子调笑得看着段野龙哉身后的那个卷毛。“怎么像个土包子似的，挺害羞的啊小哥，抬起头来看看？”

段野龙哉不耐烦得挑了眉毛，扯过龙崎郁夫的手把人揽在臂膀中，左手抬起他的下巴让那张清秀的脸蛋露了出来。

“记住这张脸，私人物品。”

“阿龙……”龙崎可怜兮兮得将视线飘向他。

段野拖着他继续往前走，没走几步又停下来，不爽得打量了他几回，直接把他得蓝羽绒服给剥了扔到了一边的垃圾桶里。

“我的衣服！”龙崎伸出去的手又被段野扯回来，顺手将他的衬衫扣子解开了两颗，段野满意得道：“顺眼多了，衣服什么的，想要多少就给你买。”

龙崎穿着一身蓝色的西装，半解开的扣子露出了精致的锁骨，一头凌乱的卷发和圆溜溜的大眼睛同时融合了清纯与诱 惑。

段野带着他一路前行，往自家的夜场走去，路上不时有性 感丰满的大姐姐对龙崎透露出意外的好感，不过均被段野占有欲十足的眼神逼退了。

快要走到自家夜场门口时，停泊在路边的一辆黑色跑车吸引了段野的视线，造价昂贵的跑车正在上下不规律得运动着，敞开的前门传来此起彼伏的喘息声。

在他的店门口乱搞实在是破坏形象，段野不爽地走到车门边，结果意料之外得对上了个熟悉的面孔。

金发的矢野元晴正被一个看不到面孔的男人压在副驾驶上，一脸面色潮红得呻*吟着，黑发男子正激烈得啃咬着他的脖子，左手已经伸到了他的裤子里面，用力得捏着他的臀*瓣，矢野正巧抬眼看到了自家经理，嘴边扯出一个轻浮的笑容，插在男子发丝里的右手抬到嘴边做了一个嘘声的动作。

段野无语得翻了个白眼，抬手把半开的车门给他们合上了。

“阿、阿龙？！”目睹了一切的龙崎羞涩又慌张得攥着他的手腕，段野挑着他的下巴，刚才那一幕让他有点心头火起，竹马湿润的眼睛和水色的嘴唇无不挑衅着他的神经。

加快了脚步拖着龙崎往人潮拥挤的店里走，门口的保镖在看到他的时候自然得让开了道路。

ONE

叶藏靠在洗手间的门上，醉醺醺得咬着手指，眼前站着两个高个子男人，一个长发劲瘦、深轮廓的面孔倒是不错，但是下巴上那撮小胡子不是他的理想型。而另一个……利落的短发和英俊的相貌，特别是那种一本正经得严肃神情，简直不能更有趣。

“啊，有人Bra掉了！”叶藏忽然往门外一指。

“哪里哪里！”丸尾赶紧转过头去，高仓奏还在愣住得一瞬间，被叶藏拖着手拽进了隔间，门被“砰”得一声合上！

被骗了的丸尾气炸了转过身来，用力得拽了拽门把手，门被反锁住，只好拍起了隔间门：“喂！老师！开门！！”

隔间内，高仓奏被抵到了墙壁上，醉意朦胧的男子火热的身体紧紧得贴着他，抬起那张比女人还精致几分的面孔笑意吟吟得冲他舔弄着下唇。

“你问了我的名字，我还不知道你叫什么呢，阿SIR？”叶藏的双手环上了他的脖子，垫着脚把脸凑到他面前。

“高仓奏。”他在叶藏漾着浓郁酒气的鼻息中稍微暴露了一丝慌张，刚想把反锁的隔间门打开，叶藏拖过了他伸出去的手环在自己腰上，嘴唇则贴上了高仓奏坚毅的下颔。

“奏……”绵软拖长的尾音仿佛诱 人的呻*吟，叶藏用牙齿轻轻地咬着他的下巴，再伸出舌头暧 昧得舔 舐。

“老师！没事吧！喂！！”丸尾还在继续拍打着隔间门。叶藏的嘴唇顺着高仓的脖子往下滑动，咬开他衬衫最上面一颗纽扣，含住他锁骨露出的那一片肌肤细细吸 吮着，贴着高仓奏的下半身也开始缓缓摆动起来。

高仓奏如临大敌得僵硬着靠在墙壁上，手臂也僵硬得摆在叶藏腰间，他的腰肢纤细柔韧，一只手臂就可以完全环住，火热的下 半身不断得蹭着高仓奏的敏 感部位，能够很明显的感觉出这个紧贴着他的漂亮男人已经硬了起来。

叶藏喘息着，这个男人的味道好闻得令他欲罢不能，刚才没泄掉的火气此刻叫嚣着宣泄，他向来男女不拒，更何况这位阿SIR有如此难得的禁欲气息，真想拖着他堕落下去……手指顺着高仓奏的腹部一路往下，隔着裤子布料按压到那一块温软的肉块上，紧接着后颈忽然一痛，眼前瞬间一片黑暗。

隔间门终于被打开了，丸尾还没来得及发火，就看见高仓奏搂着刚才那个削瘦男人出来，对方似乎晕过去了，脑袋埋在高仓奏的肩膀上，露出来的侧面仍然漂亮得惊心动魄，而高仓奏这个死人一样一板正经的的脸上竟然似乎有一些泛红？

“都给我带回警局！我是指这里的所有人！”高仓奏似乎在掩饰什么，急匆匆得吼道。

 

FOUR

花泽类正犹豫着要不要脱鞋，却被织部顺平一把扯上玄关的楼梯，搂住脖子便将嘴唇送了上去。

一边亲吻着那两瓣柔软的嘴唇，双手情不自禁得顺着顺平的薄T边缘滑进了他的衣服里，弹性十足的背部皮肤和纤细的腰肢让他不够餍足的抚摸着，织部顺平也十分急切得含住他的嘴唇吸 吮，舌头勾住了他的，激烈的缠绕着，不时发出动 情的细软呻*吟。

眼看着就要在门口擦枪走火了，织部顺平忽然推开了他，靠着他的脑袋剧烈得喘息着，修长的刘海下那双画着眼线的下垂眼显得更加魅惑。

“别急，让我先去洗个澡……”

花泽类非常绅士得放开了他，顺平靠在墙上往下一瞧，他白色长裤已经鼓起了明显的一块，实在不像花泽类本人表现出来的那么潇洒。

他扯开嘴角笑了起来，一边往里走一边将T恤从头上脱下，露出线条紧致的上身曲线，顺便对花泽类说：“你自便吧，桌上的酒也都可以随便喝。”

花泽类也跟着泛起一丝笑容，随着他走进了顺平布置优雅的公寓。

正往浴室走着的顺平忽然转过头来，对他说：“你知道我叫什么吗，花泽类？”

“Queen？”花泽类疑惑得看着他，对方大笑了两声，说：“那只是工作的名字，被你念起来太奇怪了，还是叫我纯吧。”

“你知道我是谁？”花泽类怡然自得得坐到了他的皮质沙发上，长腿也自然翘上了桌面。

顺平回了他一个狡猾的甜笑，说：“整条街有人会不知道你的大名吗？花泽财团的大少爷。”

花泽类耸了耸肩，露出个无谓的表情，看着顺平踏进了开放式客厅旁的磨砂透明浴室里。

隔着模糊的玻璃面看着身材姣好的纯洗澡自然是一大乐事，但也更加撩起了欲 望，花泽类不得不将视线投向房间的其它地方，暂时转移开注意力。

不算很大的公寓倒是有个挺宽敞的客厅，现代化的装修风格显出了主人不错的品味，花泽类拿起桌上的一个苹果在手中把玩着，目光注意到了桌子旁边摆着的几张照片框。

除了气质妖娆的纯之外，还有另一个跟他眉目有几分相似的男子被他揽着肩膀站在一起，那男子留着稍长的卷发，面孔甚至比纯还要完美一些，气质倒显得更为忧郁，唇角荡漾的笑容散漫而天真。

从浴室出来的织部顺平只下半身裹着一条浴巾，正擦拭着湿润的头发，看见花泽类对着桌上的相片好奇端详的模样，笑着说：“这是我的双胞胎弟弟，叶，怎么，你是不是觉得他更好看点？”

花泽类摇摇头，双手抚摸上正骑上他胯部的纯的腰肢，感受着温热的皮肤触感，说：“我现在可等不及再来一个纯了……。”

顺平两手撑在沙发上，俯身看着他吃吃得笑着，“有兴趣的话，下次我可以叫上他跟你玩3 P哦……”伸手缓缓解开了松散绕在腰间的浴巾，压低了笑声诱 惑得附到男人耳边说，“不过，现在先满足我吧，花泽，类。”

TWO

 

时间倒回到两个小时前。

矢野元晴扶着醉醺醺的日向彻走出夜店，那人攀着他的肩膀在他耳边断断续续地说着一些什么代码网络一类的IT术语，实在是让人头大。

“喂，彻，你的同伴呢？”

日向彻朝后看了一眼，手一甩说：“不、不用管他啦，我继续跟你说啊，阿元……”

矢野叹了口气，又道：“那你家在哪里，我送你回去吧。”

“哎，不、不记得了……”日向彻打着隔仰着脑袋想了半晌，忽然从上衣口袋里掏出了自己的名片，“送我回公司！阿元！我要加班，今天所有人都要加班！”

矢野从醉鬼手里接过卡片，上面印着NEXT INOVATION董事长几个金光闪闪的大字，他忍不住低呼了声，只看了这家伙是个有钱人，但没想到竟然是赫赫有名的财团董事长。

晕乎乎的日向彻半边身子都靠在这个萍水相逢的Bartender身上，只觉得他身上味道特别好闻。在裤袋里胡乱摸了两下，掏出车钥匙对着停车处一阵乱按，总算有辆车回应得闪起了车头灯。

“我来开车……”日向彻推着矢野到了副驾驶，自己又摇摇晃晃得坐到了驾驶席上，车钥匙往打火孔里捅了半天也没对准位置。

“你疯了吗？”矢野从他手上把车钥匙抢过来，嘴里说着，“我来开车，彻你到副驾驶来。”

日向彻倒是很听话得点了点头，还没等矢野从半开的车门出去，便整个人跨过驾驶席，坐到了矢野身上。

矢野用力得推着他的身体，“你这个醉鬼……重死了。”日向彻比他高大了不少，在狭窄的空间里更是难以让开位置。

阳光般闪耀的金发下矢野的脸孔显得异常英俊好看，日向彻低笑了两声，俯身将脑袋靠到了矢野的肩膀上，嗅着他脖子上淡淡的混合了酒气和体味的香气，喃喃道：“阿元，真好闻……”

矢野感觉整个人都被他桎梏住，日向彻的气息扑打在他的颈侧，接着是湿润的舌头轻轻地舔舐着他颈侧的皮肤。矢野无力地呻吟了一声，心里挣扎了一下，最后反而将脖子更偏了过去方便日向彻的亲吻。

他甚至将副驾的座位往后调得更宽松了一些，以便日向彻能够完全安身于他的双腿间。

终于跟小狗一样舔够了他脖子的日向彻抬起头来，居高临下的俯视着矢野的眼睛。矢野看着男人朦胧的双眼，好像下一秒就要困倦得睡过去的神色，心想这样还能做吗，没料到盯着他看了半晌的男人忽然捏住他的下巴往上抬起，毫不留情得欺压上他的嘴唇。

“唔、唔…！”矢野皱着眉，被男人手指钳住的地方传来痛感，但也隐生了一股内心的骚动，他微张开嘴，男人却只知道贴着他的嘴唇来回碾磨，反倒是他将舌头探进了日向彻的口中，勾缠起他粘滑的舌头。

一边热切的激吻着，矢野暗自在内心给日向彻的吻技打了个五十分，一个上市公司的董事长，连接吻都这么生疏吗？

幸好日向彻并不是那种需要缠绵亲吻个半小时的漫画男主角，他不再继续唠唠叨叨的碎碎念，而是沉默着顺着矢野的下巴下路向下啃咬，双手也毫不客气得从背后探进了矢野的裤子里，色情得握住了他的两瓣臀部揉捏了起来。

“啊、啊……彻……”矢野仰着头喘息着，他也喝了不少酒，此时在男人的掌握下熟谙情事的身体很快便燃烧了起来。

日向彻握住他柔软而弹性十足的臀瓣用力得揉捏着，手指在他的入口处摩擦，不时挑逗着小穴旁的褶皱。矢野呻吟着，感觉男人的手指明明想要插进去却又迟迟没有动静，他的目光在车顶逡巡着，想到自己现在的处境，竟然在工作地点旁边的一辆跑车里和一个只见过一面的男人火热得搅在了一起，下体的欲火便烧的更旺盛了一些。

“你、你有润滑吗……”矢野满面潮红得问着正吸吮着他胸部红点的男人，日向彻抬起头来一脸迷茫得望着他，矢野无奈得从自己裤子荷包里掏出了安全套和润滑剂，男人坏笑了一下，“阿元准备得很充足嘛……”

矢野想说你也不看看这是什么地方，但还没来得及出口，沾满了润滑剂的手指又潜进了他的裤子里，顺着臀缝抚摸到入口，在插入的瞬间矢野的脸色更红了，他抓住男人的头发尖叫了一声。

男人靠在他身上粗喘着，手指不断地开拓着他紧窄的小穴。矢野感觉下身瘙痒难耐，一两根手指已经难以餍足，正准备开口渴求男人快点进入自己时，抬头时却看到自家BOSS——段野龙哉带着一个卷发的大眼睛男子站在车门前。

……什么啊，结果不受自己引诱的原因是喜欢这种地味的小动物型啊。

矢野对段野荡起微笑，比了个嘘声的姿势，得意得看着段野露出不爽的表情，然后甩上了车门。

男人似乎感觉到了他的心不在焉，手上用劲扯着矢野的头发让他对着自己，布满血丝的眼睛中透露出欲望和占有，矢野竟感觉有一瞬间的心脏乱跳。

原来也有这样的一面啊……矢野更加兴奋起来，他帮助手忙脚乱的日向彻解开了裤链，让已经硬的不行阴茎跳了出来。形状和大小都让矢野忍不住吞了口口水。

裤子被剥下来卡在大腿根，双腿被别扭得折了起来，湿漉漉得穴口收缩不停得暴露在外，这样的姿势让矢野忍不住羞耻，却别不开视线，目不转睛的看着日向彻带好安全套，巨大的阴茎前端抵住了他的穴口，慢慢地折磨般的插入了进来。

“彻！”矢野尖叫着他的名字，穴口不自禁得蠕动收缩着，艰难得将阴茎整个吞入了进去，“啊……好棒……”他满足得仰起了头，感受着男人胡乱得亲吻起了他的下颔。

“啊！好、好热……好舒服……”随着阴茎的抽送，矢野呻吟着，感觉坐垫在日向彻的动作下不断得上下颠动着，火热的肉棒捣入他的甬道，仿佛要捅到他的内脏般用力深入，再整个抽出去，只剩下前端卡住入口，缓缓地抽送两次，再用力得深入。

周围似乎有人走过敲打了两下车窗门，或者冲他们吹了口哨，矢野已经完全顾不上这些，只能扭着腰配合着日向彻在他体内的动作。后穴被撑开填满、来回抽送的肉棒带动出一阵黏糊的水声，他嘴里胡乱叫喊着，在再用点力和不要了之前来回摇摆，耳边自己的声音和日向彻的喘息也越来越紊乱。

日向彻一边抽插一边在他的侧脸、脖子、锁骨上不断留下咬痕，矢野的眼眶随着下身快感的积累逐渐盈起泪水，最后被插射时紧闭的眼睫下还是滑落了两滴生理性的咸涩眼泪。

“啊……轻、轻一点……”他扶着日向彻的肩膀，让他的阴茎从自己体内拔出来，对方将安全套随意得扔到一旁，裤子也不提起来便乏力得靠倒在矢野身上。

日向彻像餍足的小狗一样蹭了蹭矢野的脸颊，说：“阿元，记得要送我回去啊。”

矢野无奈地看了看身下一塌糊涂的皮质坐垫，想必自己身上也一定被啃咬得体无完肤了。

明天不得不请假了啊，他叹气，可不想被段野龙哉看到这副模样呢。

 

PART 3

ONE

“喂！”负责做笔录的员警终于忍不住了，他用力地拍了一下桌子，双眼瞪圆，“你再这样子下去对你可没什么好处！”  
叶藏揉着自己的后颈，扁了扁嘴，眼里闪着泪花，委屈地看向那个员警，然后扭头不语。  
那员警先是愣了一愣，随即又火冒三丈，他再次用力拍桌，正要吼人的时候，被过来的丸尾制止了。  
丸尾抓住了他的手，啧啧有声：“我的天啊，你再拍下去，我都觉得桌子都要痛死了，放过你的手，放过这张桌子，OK？”  
那员警没好气地白了丸尾一眼，也是平时和丸尾闹惯了，不满地起身，甩手就将笔录资料扔给他：“这男人简直神经病，你自己看着办。”  
丸尾耸了耸肩，接过资料，在叶藏对面坐下，他仔细认真地看着他。  
叶藏抬眼见是他，眨了眨眼，才转过身来。  
二人对视了半晌，叶藏忽然双手放到桌上，托着自己的下巴，笑问：“奏呢？”  
丸尾也学着他的样子，双手手肘放到桌上，托着自己的下巴，笑答：“这里又不是夜场，不提供指名哦。”  
叶藏眼神有少许迷离，他像是听到了又像是没听到，反正就点了点头。  
丸尾轻轻呼出一口气，摊开了资料：“那请你配合吧？身份证呢？”  
叶藏摇了摇头，又觉得后颈痛了，他再次抬手揉着后颈，突然说：“我想起来了，我要投诉，我要投诉奏。”  
“哈？”丸尾露出了一个不能理解的表情，正准备再说什么，高仓奏却到了他背后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
丸尾抬头看他，挑了挑眉。  
高仓奏淡淡地看着他：“交给我吧，这不是说要投诉我吗？”  
丸尾翻了个白眼，讪讪地站了起来，将资料转递给他：“随你喜欢咯。”

终于换成高仓奏坐在了对面，叶藏一下子就笑了出来，他再次趴到了桌子上，双手托腮：“奏，你打我。”  
高仓奏的眉毛跳了跳：“姓名、住址……身份证呢？”  
见高仓奏跳过话题不答，叶藏没趣地放下手，干脆地趴伏在桌上：“姓名你不是知道嘛……住址……忘了……身份证……没带。”  
高仓奏皱了皱眉：“没带身份证你怎么出门的？”  
叶藏无精打采地回答：“哪条法律规定一定要带身份证出门的？”  
高仓奏瞪着他，他抬眼看着高仓奏。  
半晌，高仓奏轻咳一声：“联络你的家人带上你的身份证过来给你办理手续。”  
“嗯…………”叶藏随意地应了一声。  
高仓奏伸手在他面前敲了敲：“快。”

叶藏磨磨蹭蹭地掏出手机，磨磨唧唧地翻出了通讯名片，然后接通了电话。  
“嘟嘟”声后，电话被接起了。  
叶藏一下子就听到了情欲的呻吟声，然后他就转换成外放，放到了桌子中央。  
声音一下子传到了高仓奏耳里，他的神色有点难以形容。

“啊……不……那里……阿叶？”  
“哥，我……”  
“啊……不要，不要弄了，嗯！我弟……啊……”

之后电话忽然被挂断了，响起了忙音。  
叶藏耸了耸肩，有些无辜地朝高仓奏说：“你看，我哥没空。”  
刚才那情事分明是两个男人，而对方的哥哥明显……高仓奏再次轻咳起来，他的目光游移开来：“找你的朋友也可以。”  
叶藏再次甜甜地笑了起来，神色依旧很迷离：“我没有朋友的哦。”

THREE

段野龙哉跟自己说要冷静，所以深呼吸三下之后，就将龙崎郁夫随手扔在了吧台边，他恶狠狠地对郁夫说：“在这里等我，不•准•走•开！”  
郁夫眨了眨眼睛，乖巧地点了点头。  
龙哉满意地点了点头，回头见到接元晴班的Bartender一脸好奇又促狭的表情，他就禁不住想起刚才见到元晴那臭小子做的好事，不是一般烦躁。  
接班的耸了耸肩，摊了摊手：“给他点什么？”  
龙哉扔下“牛奶”两个字就消失在热舞着的人堆中。  
余下Bartender跟郁夫大眼瞪小眼。  
郁夫尝试着露出笑容，但是他的笑容太羞涩，在这种地方这样子笑简直是犯罪。  
这么想着的Bartender咽了口口水，难怪要喝牛奶，看样子也不像能喝的，万一不小心碰了什么酒精类的东西，绝对会被可怕的大灰狼们拐走吃掉还不吐骨头的吧。他忽然觉得自己摊上大事了……万一他没盯好，转头会不会被经理炒鱿鱼的？

结果还是没有盯好啊。  
郁夫原本是很乖巧地坐在一边喝牛奶的，他虽然好奇地打量着四周，但是还是乖乖地听龙哉的话，在原地等着。  
不过不代表别人不能靠近。  
“一个人吗？”  
被搭讪的时候，郁夫正捧着杯子，咬着杯沿向杯中的牛奶吹着泡泡，闻言他有些手忙脚乱地放下杯子，还不小心呛到了一下。  
对方体贴地替他拍了拍背：“不用这么紧张啊。”  
郁夫好不容易稳住了呼吸，有些不知所措地看向对方，来搭讪的是个看上去很温文的俊秀男子，不像是坏人。  
男人笑了笑，抬手擦上了他粘在嘴边的那圈牛奶沫：“我还是第一次在这里看到喝牛奶的人，还这么清纯可爱，真难得……”  
郁夫愣住了，他第一次面对这种情况，有点不知道怎么反应。  
对方见此，笑得更开心了，他往前挪了挪椅子，伸手环过郁夫，搭上了他的腰，轻轻地抚弄着：“第一次？要不要试一试？和……”

“和谁啊？”  
随着声音的响起，男子发现自己的手腕被抓住了。  
郁夫这才回神，朝来人笑着：“阿龙！”  
龙哉瞪了他一眼，郁夫眨了眨眼，有些委屈地低下了头。  
那男子正想发飙，回头见是龙哉，顿时就蔫了：“唷，段野经理。是你的的话，就不要这么随便放出来，好危险的啊。”  
龙哉扯了个皮笑肉不笑的笑容：“有你危险吗？下次列你入黑名单怎样？”  
“啧。”对方晃了晃手，抽回了自己的手腕，“我说的都是大实话，刚才多少人觊觎这个小可爱，要不是我仗着自己是熟客脸皮厚一点，还杀不开你家那位吧台小哥的防护呢。”  
“啊，是啊，不是看你是熟客我就已经叫安保将你送出去了。”  
对方耸了耸肩，走之前还在郁夫腰间拧了一把，惹得郁夫惊叫了一声。  
等人走了，郁夫才发现龙哉的脸色黑得不能再黑了。  
郁夫咽了咽口水，纳纳地问：“你工作完了吗？“  
龙哉瞪了他一眼，朝自家Bartender挥手示意之后，抓起他的手腕就往后走。  
郁夫被动地跟上他的脚步，只见龙哉拉着他一路生风，沿着吧台后那螺旋楼梯蹬蹬蹬地上去之后，门一推开就是一间雅致的办公室，办公、会客的功能一应俱全。  
龙哉甩手就用力地将郁夫甩到黑色的真皮沙发上，背着手就锁上了门。

郁夫半躺在沙发上，见到这样子的龙哉，眼眶瞬间湿润了起来，他有点不知所措，一下子就逃开了龙哉的眼神，手指用力地抠着底下的真皮沙发。  
龙哉一边解开自己的领带，一边冷声说着：“看着我啊。“  
郁夫摇了摇头。  
龙哉长腿一跨，就压到了他身上，他拨开了他的刘海，手掌按着他的额头用力往后，强迫他抬起头来看着自己。  
郁夫睁着湿润的大眼，委屈而无措地看着他：“阿龙，你为什么生气？“  
龙哉嗤笑一声：“好问题，我也想知道。“  
说完，他用力掐着郁夫的下巴就吻了上去，用牙齿咬着他的下唇。  
郁夫吃痛，却没有推开他，反而张开手臂，缠上了他的肩背。  
吻着，龙哉就伸手解开郁夫的裤头，探手进去揉着他现在那还是软绵绵的肉块，毫不留情地揉弄起来。  
纠缠着的唇舌让郁夫无法抽离，他只能呜呜地低鸣着。  
龙哉这次就真的用力咬了下去，顿时一股血腥气蔓延开来。  
郁夫一吃痛，泪水一下子就沿着脸颊滑落了。他甚至抽了抽鼻子。  
龙哉的心情顿时就变好了，他在他下唇的伤口处碾磨轻舔着，然后沿着他的泪痕，舌头用力地滑过了他的脸颊，在他的眼角处轻轻捣弄他的眼窝。  
郁夫的脸一下子就红了起来，被人不客气地揉弄的地方慢慢地充血变硬了。  
龙哉凑在他耳边沉声说道：“想要吗？郁夫。“  
郁夫又哭了。

FOUR

刚松开的浴巾还耷拉在顺平腰间，可是依然无法改变他全身赤裸地骑在花泽类身上这个事实。  
顺平的身体线条紧致而修长，非常好看，他的膝盖顶在沙发上，大腿内侧紧紧地贴着花泽类的大腿，时不时地轻轻蹭动着。  
他垂着眼帘，双手捧着花泽类的双颊，轻慢地含着他的嘴唇舔弄着，眼神如菟丝花一样缠上花泽类。  
花泽类向下滑动身体，调整着舒适的坐姿，将头枕在沙发的靠背上，伸出舌头配合对方舔弄自己嘴唇的节奏一下一下地舔过对方的唇瓣。他仰着头，半垂着眼帘，就如那被攀爬的支撑物那样，紧紧地扯住了攀上来的菟丝花。  
他双手搂上顺平光滑的裸背，相当色情地抚摸起来。  
“嗯……哼……”顺平轻轻地发出惑人的呻吟，然后一下子就轻咬着花泽类的下唇，他一笑，妖娆得让人腰都要软掉了。  
花泽类眯了眯眼，抬手一用力，就将他的脑袋用力地按向自己。  
亲吻顿时变得激烈而放肆起来。  
昏暗的灯光中，能看见两条红艳的舌头激烈地纠缠着，由于过于安静，都能听见二人亲吻的水声了。  
花泽类的双手从他的背上下移，沿着他轻轻摆动的腰肢，握住了他那紧翘的臀瓣，轻轻地揉着。  
顺平发出一声轻笑，率先结束了亲吻。他将花泽类的刘海别到他的耳后，动情地款摆着腰肢去蹭他那早就坚挺突起的胯下。  
花泽类还维持着刚亲吻进行时的姿势，红艳的舌尖还伸着，他挑了挑眉。  
顺平一手拂过自己胸前，掐着自己的乳头，另一手还在拨弄他的刘海：“类公子很少和男人做吧？没有柔软的胸部习惯不？要不要我教你？”  
花泽类在他臀上用力掐了一下，惹得他惊叫了一声，才笑说：“我玩游戏从来不用看攻略的哦。”  
他坐起身，含住了顺平的乳首，舌尖在上面轻轻地打着圈圈，声音含糊地说着：“纯的话……其他女人都比不上吧。”  
顺平低叹一声，一手环过他的脖子，另一手托着他的下巴，将他埋首于自己胸前的脑袋抬了起来用力地亲了一口：“说得好，有奖~”  
花泽类一笑，顿时停下手上的动作，两手一摊，摆出一副任君施为的样子：“来，奖励我吧。”  
顺平眼睛一眯，顿时动作激烈地脱起了花泽类的衣服。花泽类也配合他，任他将自己的衣服粗鲁地脱下扔了一地。  
脱光花泽类的上半身之后，顺平伸出手指按在花泽类唇上，他挪了挪位置，往下滑了一点，用一条腿顶进了花泽类双腿之间，用膝盖轻轻重重地顶弄着他那还被裤子束缚着只能凄惨地鼓起的部位。  
顺平的眼神一直紧紧地勾着花泽类的，他并没有放过花泽类那分不清是舒服还是痛苦的表情，他的手指沿着他的下巴往下，滑过他的脖子，来到他胸口，倏然，顺平双手抓住了花泽类的双手按在两侧，低头就含住了他一侧的乳头，艳红的舌头完全地卷住了那颗小突起，唇舌的配合舔弄得花泽类顿时仰头呻吟了起来。  
而且顺平非常恶质的只舔一边，还故意舔出声响，他感觉到花泽类的双手开始挣扎起来，他越发的愉悦，更用力地按住。  
花泽类终于没忍住，他一下子挣开了顺平的双手，一手扯着他的刘海将他扯了起来。  
顺平有些吃痛地皱了皱眉头，可是一抬眼看到花泽类双眼都要被情欲染红，他顿时就觉得这少少的疼痛都只是不断地增加快感，他甚至有错觉觉得自己身后的小穴都开始湿润起来。  
花泽类一手扯开自己的皮带，解开了裤头拉下了拉链，将自己的硬挺的性器释放出来。  
顺平看着他的那家伙颤巍巍地从内裤中弹跳出来，那形状、长度和大小都让他忍不住舔了舔下唇。  
他顿时挑逗地瞥了花泽类一眼。  
花泽类扯着他的脑袋将他按了下去：“要舔就舔这里……My Queen……”  
顺平有些迷醉地发出了意味不明的呻吟，他腰一软，就从沙发上滑了下来，他挪动着位置，在花泽类两腿之间跪坐下来。  
他张开嘴，在含上对方的那挺立坚硬的阴茎之前，眼神带着媚惑从下往上看去，只见到花泽类那带着丝丝血红的双眼带着三分凶狠看着自己，顺平只觉得自己被他的眼神震得心神荡漾。他伸出舌头，在硕大的龟头上舔弄起来，在尝到那已经渗出的咸涩的液体之后，他猛然抬头就将对方全根吞入。  
花泽类双手插入他的发丝之中，低头能清晰地看到他给自己舔的每一个动作，他难耐地发出了低哼声，忍不住摆动起腰，跟着他的节奏，在他嘴里轻轻抽插起来。  
察觉到花泽类的动作的顺平，顿时用上了双手，他摸上了那两个也紧绷的囊袋，轻轻地揉弄起来，然后突然含得更深，甚至加快了速度。  
花泽类想不到他会突然之间给自己做起了深喉，他只觉得自己的龟头被他的喉咙挤压得舒服得不行。这样下去，怕且要就这么缴械了。  
他立马扯着顺平的头发往后拉，他看着自己的阴茎从顺平的口中滑出，而对方则一脸疑惑地看着他。  
花泽类喉头一动，起来就脱掉了自己的裤子，拉起顺平打横就抱了起来。  
突然被公主抱的顺平“诶”了一声，他眼角余光瞄到对方那坚挺的阴茎前端正汩汩流出液体，忽然就笑了起来。他双手抱上他的脖子，含着他的耳钉，用舌尖去抠弄他的耳洞。  
花泽类抱着他快步走进了他那半开放式的卧房，用扔的将他甩上床，接着长腿一跨就压在他身上，忽然就激烈而凶狠地啃吻着他的脖子和肩膀。  
顺平双手抵着他的胸口，低声笑着：“你干嘛啊？哪个开关被打开了啊？”  
花泽类手往下，用力地握着他也勃起的性器，惹来了顺平一声痛呼。  
他低头咬着他的耳珠，伸舌钻进他的耳廊来用力舔了起来。  
顺平侧着头轻声呻吟着。  
花泽类咬着他的耳廊声音嘶哑地说着：“我们的第一次，我可不想让你这张嘴就搞掂了，你给我用下面的嘴好好吞下啊。“  
说着，他就突然插了一根指头进去。  
干涩的皱褶被突然打开，顺平仰头惊呼了一声，嘟着嘴用脸颊蹭着对方的脸颊，伸手从自己的枕头下抽出了润滑液用力地戳到他的腰间：“那你要先温柔地好好地对下面那张嘴才行啊。“  
花泽类好像被他逗笑了一样，接过他递过来的润滑液，头往下埋在他胸口就低声笑着。  
顺平嘟起嘴，用膝盖顶着他的腹部轻轻地拉开了距离，他扯了个枕头垫在自己腰下，然后张开自己的双腿抬了起来，并用双手穿过膝盖抱着固定在自己胸前，将自己的私密之处完全曝露在花泽类面前。  
他行为很放得开，不过却用着情人间埋怨的眼神瞪了花泽类一眼之后扭开了头，脸颊泛着可爱的红晕：“你好好干，我很怕痛的，等下我痛了绝对会踹你下床的。“  
花泽类一边笑着一边挤出润滑液好好涂抹，还忍不住低头在他大腿内侧亲吻起来。  
在润滑液的作用下，顺平的小穴很快就湿润起来，花泽类的手指一边在里面开拓着，一边仔细地盯着顺平的表情。  
他轻轻地旋转着手指，变换着角度进入和抠弄，他能看到那等下要容纳他的小穴慢慢地舒展开来，他双指轻轻张开，能看到同样被撑开的穴口。  
花泽类舔了舔下唇，他其实已经忍不住了，可是他想要回报刚才的。  
他看着顺平闭着双眼拧着眉不发一声的样子觉得相当愉快，他故意开口：“是这里么？纯？告诉我啊？我也想要你很舒服的啊……是不是这里？快告诉我嘛……“  
顺平被他烦得张开眼就瞪他，可是湿润起来的双眼这么一眼瞪过来只有风情万种：“去你的怎么这么多话？快插进来！“  
花泽类耸了耸肩，才扶着自己的性器，将粗大的顶端顶在对方的穴口。可是这时却被迎面砸了个小东西过来。  
顺平用脚尖点住了他的腰侧：“戴套啊混蛋！“  
花泽类毫无歉意地说了声：“抱歉，忘了。“  
然后捻起那小东西，用口咬开了包装，戴好套后，他再次顶上了那已经湿漉漉等着进入的穴口。  
顺平仰着头，露出优美的颈项，泪盈满眶，摆出了任君采摘的姿态。  
花泽类低头亲了亲他，才摆动着腰，缓缓地挺进，他感觉自己的龟头挤开了那些缠人的皱褶，慢慢地进入到温热的甬道，可是他却没有继续插入。  
花泽类如此来回三次，被顺平抬手打了之后，才一点一点地真正地全根进入。  
二人都忍不住发出一声叹息。  
终于全根吞下之后的顺平忍不住攀上他的肩背，大口大口吸着气：“你太大了！“  
花泽类轻笑：“多谢。我要动了哦。“  
花泽类开始缓缓地抽插起来，他先是轻轻地小幅度地抽插，待顺平适应之后用眼神祈求着之后，他才猛然转变了节奏和速度。  
顺平沉浸在这个让人不能自拔的节奏中，感觉到对方一下一下都能撞中自己的敏感点：“好棒……你好棒！啊……再用力点！用力干我！啊……“  
花泽类抱着他忽然翻转了身，自己靠上了床头坐了起来，他拍打着顺平的大腿：“很爽？自己来啊？也让我爽一下啊！“  
对方那根还在自己体内一颤一颤地跳动着，顺平咬着下唇，被情欲俘虏了之后，他只想在肉欲中寻求更多更多的快感。  
顺平双手撑花泽类的头的两侧，脚尖踮着床，摆动着腰肢，一下一下地上下吞吐起花泽类来。  
花泽类看着自己的阴茎在顺平的小穴中进出，还有不少液体顺着滴落下来，而每次顺平压下都能用他的臀瓣拍打过自己的囊袋。  
简直是灵肉上的双重享受，视觉和肉体都得到了充分的抚慰。  
顺平开始闭着眼，仰着头狂乱地呻吟着。他的前端也汩汩流着液体，沿着他的茎体滴落在花泽类的小腹上。  
花泽类双手扶着他的腰：“纯，你果然很棒！“

二人都往高潮攀上去的时候，居然响起了电话声。  
花泽类满以为这种时候应该忽略才是，谁知道对方居然睁开了迷蒙的双眼，一下子坐在他身上，就停了下来。  
花泽类只觉得自己还差一点的时候被截住了，而且对方还吞着自己，那温热紧窒的甬道还一下一下吸着自己。  
花泽类想骂粗话了。  
而他身上那家伙居然还伸手摸到床头柜那拿过手机。  
花泽类禁不住低吼了起来：“你就一定要在这时候接电话吗？“  
顺平眨了眨眼，生理泪水滑了下来：“是阿叶的电话。“  
说着，顺平就真的接起了电话。  
花泽类翻了个白眼，托着他的臀部，一翻身就将他按趴伏在床上，换成了背后位，他抬起了顺平一条腿，继续抽插起来。  
而顺平还真就这样讲起了电话。  
“啊……不……那里……阿叶？”顺平一边被弄得整个人都飘飘然，一边还是接起了弟弟的电话。  
“哥，我……”电话里传来了叶藏未完的话。  
“啊……不要，不要弄了，嗯！我弟……啊……”顺平回头想要叫个暂停，失败。  
花泽类一手夺过他的电话，甩手就往墙上砸去，顿时世界就清净了。  
顺平被做得趴了下来，也没空去管他那可怜的电话了，他低声地啜泣了起来。  
花泽类舔了舔下唇，一把捏住了他的铃口，用力地做着最后的冲刺：“在我爽够之前，你别想射了。“  
顺平仰头叫了一声：“不……！“  
花泽类已经射了，可是自己那可怜的茎体没有被放过，只能惨兮兮地流着水。  
顺平蹭动了起来，想要摆脱对方的桎梏：“放开我！放开我！“  
花泽类从他体内滑了出来，他的性器并没有因为射了一次而疲软，他扔掉了用过的套子，从刚才顺平拉出的那一串套子里取了一个新的重新戴上。  
花泽类恶质地笑了起来，边说边重新插了进去：“你休想！“

于是下半夜，一贯强势的顺平只能沙哑地哭泣着求饶。

TWO

元晴看了眼副驾座那个睡得还咂巴着嘴的家伙，觉得自己真的好惨。  
被上了，还是在这辆车里被上了，还被自家经理看到了，然后完事后还要给这家伙提好裤子，开着这辆一塌糊涂的车送他回他公司！  
元晴叹了口气，趴在方向盘上，真想就这样子下车走人算了。  
他抬头看了看旁边那时尚高端的大楼，再次叹了口气。  
算了。

元晴一换档，踩了踩油门，方向盘一转，往自己家的方向驶去。

ONE

叶藏还是离开了警察局，走前对高仓奏飞了个媚眼，他留下了自己的电话号码，也顺利地获得的高仓奏的电话号码。  
扰攘了一整晚，对方看上去那么一板一眼的，居然偷偷放了自己一马。这个警官真是好有趣。  
叶藏想着忍不住笑了出来，正要开门的时候，门却打开了。  
只见一个高大俊秀的男子出现在他家，对方有着漂亮的褐金色头发，穿着一看就价值不菲的名牌衣服，将他的身材修饰得更加完美，左耳上那两颗闪耀的耳钉也相当地引人注目。  
对方神色慵懒地轻轻俯视着他。  
叶藏舔了舔下唇，指了指里面：“我哥……“  
对方像才反应过来，点了点头，轻飘飘地笑了起来：“阿叶啊……“  
叶藏一听，就知道昨晚挂电话的应该就是他的。他朝对方笑了笑。  
对方侧了侧身从他身边经过，淡然地瞥了他一眼：“你哥还在睡。“  
叶藏也侧身进去，然而对方走了几步之后却回过身来。  
叶藏疑惑地回头看去。  
对方仰着头轻笑着：“你哥要买新手机了，我给他留了联系方式，实报实销。“  
说完，对方才真的走了。

叶藏有些楞，之后才点了点头，关上了门。  
他哥果然还在睡啊。叶藏一边脱鞋一边看着屋里的状况。  
他轻手轻脚地钻进卧室，然后掀开了被子，钻了进去。  
他哥果然还全裸着。  
叶藏一下子就抱住了他的腰，用脸在他的肩窝处蹭着。  
顺平被他弄醒了，他不满地嘤咛了一声，想推开这个扰人的家伙。  
叶藏抱着他撒起娇来：“哥，别睡嘛，听我说啦。“  
顺平不想理他，翻过身去继续睡。  
叶藏依然抱着他的腰，微微抬起上半身，含着顺平的耳垂软声软语的：“哥~~~“  
顺平终于是拿他没办法，不情不愿地睁开眼睛，转过身来也抱住了叶藏：“那你快说。“  
叶藏开心地窝进顺平怀里，仰着头，双眼闪亮地说着：“我遇到了一个超帅的警察哥哥！可是他好难搞哦……“  
顺平搂着他的肩膀，轻轻地抚着他的头发：“这样哦，要我帮你吗？“  
叶藏将头埋在他的胸口，用脸颊贴着他光裸的肌肤：“嗯……暂时不需要啦……“

PART 4

THREE

龙哉将郁夫拉了起来，他自己坐在了沙发上，让郁夫在自己面前站定。  
郁夫双手搭在他的肩膀上，闪着泪光的双眸不解地看着他：“阿龙？”  
龙哉视线上挑看向他，邪气地一笑：“想要的话，要自己好好努力啊，郁~夫~”  
说完，他动作有些粗鲁地解开了郁夫的蓝色西装裤，一下子就将他的下半身全部脱掉，只剩下一双盖过脚踝的白色袜子。  
郁夫有些不知所措地夹了夹大腿，他那早就半勃起的性器，在这个过程中又硬了一点，如今完全毫无保留地裸露在龙哉眼前，郁夫一边又想哭又羞得满脸通红，可是身体却诚实地反应着，他的性器在龙哉戏谑的目光中一点一点地充血、变态、彻底地抬起头来。  
龙哉见此，低声笑了起来，恶质地伸手在他的龟头上轻轻弹了一下，郁夫顿时瑟缩了一下，嘶声叫了出来。  
龙哉笑得更开心了。  
郁夫的眼泪又掉了下来，他扯了扯龙哉肩膀的衣服，轻声求饶：“阿龙……”  
龙哉抬眼扫了他一眼，伸手掐弄起他的臀瓣来：“那晚大家都不太清醒，都没怎么看清楚过呢。”说着，他用手套弄着郁夫的性器，毫无诚意地撸动了两下，“这里挺可爱的嘛。”  
这么露骨的话语，这么羞耻的情状，郁夫全都没经历过，他的嘴唇轻轻地颤抖着，完全无法组织语言，只能无助地随着龙哉的动作，夹着大腿轻声呻吟出来。  
龙哉忽然在他白皙的大腿上打了一巴掌，白皙的肌肤上顿时出现了五个指印。  
郁夫瑟缩了一下，浑身颤抖了起来，他眨着湿润的大眼，无辜地低头看着龙哉，用眼神软软地祈求着。  
龙哉放开了他，往后靠上了沙发的靠背，他掏出了自己的烟纸和烟丝，捣鼓起自己的卷烟来，一边漫不经心地说着：“想要就要自己努力，你想要哪里，自己就要卖力点先叫醒它啊。”  
龙哉点上了烟，朝郁夫喷了口烟，用手指指了指自己的胯部。  
郁夫看向龙哉那鼓起的一团，默默地咽了口口水，然后点了点头，缓缓地弯下腰，双手扶着龙哉的双膝轻轻分开，让自己在他两腿之间跪下。  
郁夫笨拙地伸手去解开龙哉的裤头，而龙哉只是抽着烟，垂着眼帘看他。  
拉下拉链的时候，郁夫的手隔着内裤碰到了那炽热的茎体，这才感受到，至少自己不是独角戏。  
“快点啊，你还要等到什么时候？”龙哉漫不经心地催促着，本人表现出来的态度与他胯下那玩意完全不一样。  
郁夫轻轻蹙着眉，再次用无辜又湿漉漉的大眼看着龙哉。  
可是龙哉却只是扯了扯嘴角：“快•点。”  
郁夫委屈地收回了视线，咬了咬牙，轻轻地拉下了龙哉的内裤，被束缚已久的性器就这么弹跳出来。  
郁夫相当惊讶，那晚就是这物什进入了自己么？！  
忽然，有一手按上了他的后脑，将他用力地按向了那挺立的性器。郁夫猝不及防，一下子脸颊就贴上了那滚烫的茎体。  
龙哉按着他的头，轻柔地说着：“你还有没有诚意啊，郁夫？”  
“阿龙……我……”郁夫的脸颊紧紧地贴着对方的性器，都能感受到上面突突跳动的脉络，他一说话，嘴唇就拂过那滚烫的茎体。  
龙哉嘶声呻吟了一声，忍不住轻扯着他的头发，将他的头拉了起来，他眯着眼看着郁夫那张生涩而清纯的脸蛋：“快给我含，乖，等下我才能好好满足你。”  
郁夫嘟着嘴，眨了眨眼，却未能如愿地将泪水忍住，泪水还是沿着他的脸颊滑下，他一边张开了嘴，努力地含住了龙哉那尺寸不凡的性器。他从来没做过，只能笨拙地尽可能地将那物什含进去。  
龙哉目不转睛地看着郁夫的嘴是如何将自己的阴茎吞下去的，他的喉头滑动着。  
当郁夫的嘴唇擦过他的龟头，温热的口腔覆盖上来的时候，龙哉差点控制不住要射了。他连忙撇开视线，差点就要丢脸丢大的了。  
不过郁夫的技巧真是太差了。  
龙哉将卷烟摁灭在角几上的烟灰缸里，双手穿过郁夫的卷发，一下一下地拨弄起来，看着这颗毛茸茸的脑袋在自己胯间上下起伏：“你真的好差劲，我都提不起劲了。”  
然而他一边这么说着，一边却轻轻地挺动起腰身来：“牙齿要避开知道不？竟可能地用口腔吸住，用上你的舌头，对……就是那里……再来……啊……好！嗯……郁夫还是很聪明的对不？嗯……”  
郁夫努力想要满足龙哉的要求，渐渐地，淫靡的水声就跟着龙哉的低声呻吟交互出现，有不少透明的液体沿着郁夫的嘴角流下，滑过下巴，顺着颈项的线条一直滴落到他的白色衬衣上。  
龙哉慢慢开始挪动着位置，他侧了侧身，一腿跨上了椅背，因为这个动作，他的性器从郁夫的口中脱出。  
郁夫舔了舔嘴唇，睁着一双湿润的眼眸疑惑地叫了声：“阿龙？”  
龙哉横躺在沙发上，他拉着郁夫的手臂将他扯了上来：“你继续给我舔，屁股朝我这边。”  
郁夫羞涩地点了点头，还是如龙哉的要求，趴到了龙哉身上，继续张嘴给他舔，而想到这个姿势，自己的私密处就毫无保留地悬在龙哉眼前，他就更加羞涩得小穴就收缩起来了。  
而这当然被龙哉都看到了。  
这么可爱的举动，热得龙哉愉快地笑出了声。  
郁夫这下更加是羞得全身都泛着淡淡的红。  
龙哉脱下了眼镜，先是两手覆上了郁夫的两片臀瓣轻轻地揉弄起来，感觉到郁夫的腰忍不住扭动起来后，他才笑着轻轻地拍打了两下，然后才掏出随身带着的润滑剂，掰开那两片臀瓣，找到那还没舒展开来的小穴仔细地涂抹上，他还将润滑剂的挤出口顶入了一点郁夫的小穴，往里也挤了不少。  
郁夫顿时浑身打了个哆嗦，一不小心就用牙齿擦过了龙哉的铃口，惹得龙哉用膝盖顶了顶他的小腹，粗鲁地蹭着他那一直随着主人的动作而晃荡着的阴茎：“说了要小心你的牙齿！想废了我吗？”  
闻言，郁夫就着还含着的状态轻轻摇了摇头。  
龙哉一边挺动腰身，采取起主动来，一边一手开拓着那等下要进入的小穴，一边随意地玩弄着郁夫的性器和囊袋。

准备得差不多了，龙哉用手拍了拍郁夫的头，郁夫松开了嘴，带着些委曲求全的神色回头看他。  
龙哉啧了一声：“别露出这种表情，我没有欺负你，是你想要的吧。想要我对吧？”  
郁夫一边舔着唇边的液体，一边认真地看着龙哉点了点头。  
龙哉满意地笑了：“乖孩子。”  
说着，他就将郁夫往前推，郁夫顺从地将下半身往前挪，调整成后背骑乘的体位。郁夫低头看了看那即将准备进入自己的茎体，再次回头看着龙哉，微嘟着的双唇轻轻地张着。  
龙哉伸手点了点他的嘴唇：“很快给你，别急。”  
说着，他就箍住郁夫的腰，将自己的性器对准那被开拓好的穴口。  
郁夫仰着头哼声叫出。  
龙哉箍着郁夫的腰缓缓下压，他看着自己粗大的性器一点一点地被吞下，湿润温热的甬道一点一点地吸上来。龙哉满足地叹息着。  
缓慢的动作让双方的感受都特别深刻，每一个细微的动作都能好好地感受到。  
郁夫感觉到龙哉在自己体内，他进入了自己，在自己身体内颤抖着，郁夫觉得好满足。  
他一低头，就见到自己将龙哉全根吞下，自己的臀瓣紧紧地贴着龙哉的小腹，而自己的囊袋也轻轻地贴着龙哉的。  
郁夫呜咽了一声，忍不住就扭动了起腰，脚尖找着借力点，踮着脚上下款摆起来。  
龙哉失声呻吟了出来。  
郁夫开始哭泣出声了，他发现这样还不够，不够！  
他一下子坐到了龙哉身上，扯着龙哉的手腕，回头哭诉着：“不够，阿龙，还不够，我要你更深更用力地……”  
他还没说完，就被龙哉翻身一转压到了沙发上。  
郁夫只觉得自己一条腿还跪在沙发上，另一条腿被龙哉的手臂夹着，而龙哉已经就着这种姿势从背后凶猛地抽插着他。  
郁夫满足地呻吟着：“很棒哦阿龙！干我！更深，进到更深的地方……啊……到了……嗯……好舒服……”  
龙哉眯着眼，一言不发地操干着对方，很快，二人就一同到达了高潮。  
在郁夫体内射出来的时候，龙哉才想起自己没戴套……不过……算了……反正第一次的时候也没戴过。

后来龙哉翻弄着郁夫又做了两次。  
郁夫哭得声音都有点沙哑，反而显得更色情，脸就更加糟糕了。  
二人都累了。  
郁夫早就迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去，龙哉则认真仔细地收拾好他和自己之后，才抱着他找了个舒服的姿势在沙发上睡了起来。  
还好当初选的沙发够宽敞……不过自己也有点糟糕……这样子不好……龙哉身体进入了睡眠，可是大脑却一直有在运转的感觉。

TWO

日向彻是被电话吵醒的，他只觉得头痛欲裂，宿醉的感觉让他完全不想睁开眼睛，他连伸手将电话按掉的力气都没有。  
然而电话却坚持不懈地响着，日向彻认得那铃声，他一手揉着自己的额际，一边发出了痛苦的低吟，才摸索着手机接起了电话。  
电话那头传来了毫不留情的怒吼：“彻！你这混蛋！都做了些什么！”  
日向彻发出了痛苦的呻吟，他翻了个身，蜷缩了起来：“饶了我吧朝比奈……我的头要爆炸了……”  
可是对话那头的朝比奈却冷笑了一声：“你最好就这么头痛到爆炸死了算，你知道你昨晚都做了什么么？”  
“哈？”日向彻拖长了声调，像是脱力似的应了一声。  
朝比奈继续冷笑：“醉酒，车震，好厉害啊我们的日向总裁。你还是继续睡吧，再见。”  
说完，电话就被挂断了。  
日向彻有些不知所然地看了看手中的手机，然后揉了揉眼睛，他的额际突突地跳动着，让他的思考力都迟缓了三拍。  
于是三分钟之后，他才猛然地坐起身，有些惊恐地环顾四周。他下意识掀开被子，发现自己只穿着一条内裤，绝对陌生的居室和床！  
日向彻一下子弹跳了起来，然后脚步一虚就滚了下床，连带将缠在身上的被子也倦了下来。  
“好痛……”日向彻揉了揉撞痛的地方，才忍住头痛，强打起精神想要弄清发生什么事。  
入眼是相当田园风而清新的家居风格，离床不远的椅子上整齐地摆放着他的衣服。  
日向彻抱着被子坐在地上开始思考昨晚发生了什么。  
他只记得昨晚被朝比奈强行拉去了夜场应酬，然后他自己偷溜到一边，然后好像……那个……那个谁……  
日向彻拍打了下自己的脑袋，想起刚才朝比奈说的……“车震”？  
突然，一些零碎的片段在他的脑海中闪过——  
漂亮的茶金色头发、摄人心魂的眼睛、好闻的味道、潮红的脸颊、发出好听声音的嘴唇……  
矢野元晴。  
日向彻一边发出痛苦的低鸣一边双手捂住了脸。  
真的假的？  
可是一看到自己现在这副景象，绝对比珍珠还要真了吧！自己居然跟一个男人？男人！而且还是……车？！在车上？！  
日向彻觉得自己现在的表情一定很糟糕。半晌，他才拉着被子遮住下半身挣扎着起来走到了自己的衣服前面。  
只见整齐叠好的衣服上放着一张便签纸，上面用着端正隽秀的字体写着：“抱歉，擅自替你脱了衣服，不过你只有这一套衣服，想来如果穿着睡的话，明早起来离去的时候会很麻烦，所以就自作主张替你脱掉了。PS：门口旁边的花盆底有备用钥匙，你用那条钥匙锁门，之后放回原位即可，另外你的车钥匙放在你衣服的口袋里了，车就停在楼下。”  
没有署名的留言，但是日向彻也觉得没有署名的必要。  
日向彻站在原地看着手中的便签足足有一分钟才晃了晃手将便签纸放到一边的梳妆台上。  
是的，一个男人的房间居然有梳妆台。  
日向彻看着镜中的自己，几乎是马上就挪开了眼睛。啧，太难看了。

日向彻穿好衣服，摸出了车钥匙，打开了别人家的门，在指示所在的花盆底摸出了备用钥匙，他拿着钥匙在门口站了三分钟，抓了抓头发，还是决定再回一次屋。  
在他终于锁好门离开的时候，玄关处的鞋柜上方的当眼处，贴了一张便签纸，上面只是写了一个名字，一个电话号码，还有“找我”两字。

TWO AND THREE

为了避免尴尬，矢野元晴回了自己的工作地点，决定在那的休息区过一晚。  
没想到却被一群不怀好意的同事围住八卦了起来。  
元晴点起了香烟，食指和中指夹着，慢慢地送到唇边，嘴唇轻轻地吮住了烟嘴，用力地抽了一口，然后微仰着脖子吐出了烟雾，一边他将香烟点到了烟灰缸上方，食指轻轻点动烟身，抖落烟灰。  
他那群同事男男女女的一人一句说了起来。  
“你行啊阿元！那个听说是NEXT INNOVATION的总裁？”  
“听说对方第一次来的！就这么给我们阿元KO了！”  
“那是必须的啊，我们阿元是谁啊！”  
“欸，不过阿元之前不是和我们段野经理……嘿嘿……”  
“没有吧，喂，阿元，你说！”  
元晴瞥了他们一眼，不置可否地笑了笑，继续抽着自己的烟。  
忽然有人猥亵地笑了起来：“喂，阿元，那个总裁的功夫如何？爽不？”  
顿时，周围的人都起哄起来，还有人吹了口哨。  
元晴轻轻后仰，靠上了椅背，收着下巴，盯着对方，一言不发。  
对方被他看得有点不自在，有些不安地挪了挪身子。  
半晌，元晴才扯动了嘴角，抽出了一根香烟扔向了对方：“啰嗦，关你们什么事？还不赶紧去干活，我可是下班了的哦，不要以为今天经理休假就想偷懒！再说他不是回来了嘛？”  
一言惊醒梦中人，一群人顿时作起了鸟兽散。  
隐约，元晴听到了那群人最后说的那句——  
“刚才见到经理扯了他带来的那个超级土气的男人上了房耶……”  
“欸？震惊！原来经理品味独特啊……难怪……”

元晴仰了仰头，将头靠在椅背上，心想，抽完这根就睡觉吧。

因为环境条件的缘故，一觉醒来的元晴只觉得浑身酸痛。  
他叹了口气，再次觉得自己还真挺凄惨的。他揉着脖子起来，场内一片安静，也是呢，这种时间。  
元晴扭动着自己的脖子，一边往吧台走去，想找点什么喝的。才刚走出休息室，就见到一个貌似是他家经理的身影一闪而过。他在原地伫立，探头看了看，已经看不到了。  
他也没在意，径直往吧台而去。

元晴喝着水的时候，听到后面的螺旋楼梯传来了脚步声，因为现在场内安静得针掉下地都听得见，所以这脚步声简直有振聋发聩的效果。  
没一会儿，元晴就看到了他有过一面之缘的地味的小动物了。

郁夫其实要比龙哉早醒来很多，但是他贪恋着对方的温度，所以就继续装睡。  
不过，龙哉没多久而已醒过来了，而且还知道自己在装睡。  
龙哉并没有戳穿他，但是也没管他，他只是径自起来穿好衣物，临走前留下了一句“你再也不要来了”就走了。  
郁夫在他走了之后才坐了起身，花了一些时间阻止了自己哭泣的冲动，才穿好衣服，有些失魂落魄地下楼。

“早啊。”元晴带着笑，自如地打着招呼。  
郁夫被吓了一跳，他显然没想到这个时候，居然还有人。一看，原来是昨晚见到过的……想起昨晚见到的景象，他禁不住脸上一红。  
他抬手搔了搔脸颊，想借以降低脸颊的温度，他朝元晴腼腆一笑：“早。”  
“呜哇”元晴在心底如此发出了惊叹声。还真是完全想不到原来龙哉喜欢这一型的，难怪这么久以来都没见过他“有心”过……元晴忽然了然地、自顾自地点了点头。  
元晴朝郁夫勾了勾手：“不介意的话，过来坐啊。”  
对方的感觉很亲和，而郁夫一贯都不太懂得拒绝别人的好意。他有点害羞地点了点头。  
在他坐下的时候，元晴给了他一杯清水：“一大早，喝水就好了。”  
郁夫看着对方好看的脸，有一瞬间的失神，然后轻轻甩了甩头，说了声“谢谢”捧起杯子就喝了起来。  
元晴将自己那杯水放到一边，一手撑在吧台上，托着腮向郁夫搭话：“你和龙哉怎么认识的？”  
龙哉…………郁夫都没发现自己对对方对龙哉的称呼相当介意……他瞅了元晴一眼，才低着头回答：“我们是青梅竹马。”  
“原来如此……”元晴点了点头，“你喜欢龙哉。”  
相当肯定的陈述语气惊得郁夫一下子瞪大了双眼抬头就看向了元晴。  
元晴笑弯了一双眼睛：“说对了。”  
郁夫的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，元晴都忍不住觉得他可爱了，居然还微微鼓着双腮，嘟着嘴唇，真想捏他一把。  
想着，元晴就真的伸手在郁夫脸上掐了一把。  
郁夫又惊又羞，都不知道要怎么反应，只是一手捂上了自己被掐过的脸颊。  
元晴顿时失笑，发出了一阵清脆的笑声。  
“那……那个……”郁夫讷讷地问着。  
元晴笑够了，目光扫过郁夫那在锁骨处若隐若现的吻痕，忽然生出了一股恶作剧的念头：“我叫矢野元晴，你呢？”  
“欸？我……龙……龙崎郁夫。”  
元晴点了点头，露出了一个惑人的笑容：“你想不想变成龙哉喜欢的类型？”  
郁夫愣愣地看着对方，只觉得对方的笑容真的……相当迷人……

ONE AND FOUR

叶藏在没有酒精，本人还算清醒的时候是个相当忧郁的人类。他时常会觉得活着没意思，也不知道活着的意义是什么，每天都觉得浑浑噩噩，每天都等着夜晚的到来。  
如果不是和双胞胎哥哥在一起的话，估计早就玩起了自杀十八式了吧？  
这样子想着的叶藏忍不住吃吃地笑了起来。  
他的笑声惹来了他哥厉眼一瞪。  
然后叶藏就又缠到他哥身边去撒娇了。

叶藏窝到顺平身边，双手环上他的腰，头故意穿过他的手臂钻到他两臂之间，看他抱着笔记本在干什么。  
顺平也没有推开他，只是用言语嫌弃他：“你挡到我了。”  
叶藏于是趴到了他的肚子上，顺平也干脆地将手肘撑在他背上。  
叶藏看着屏幕上的一串又一串的数字，觉得相当无趣，他伸出一指在顺平的大腿上来回抚弄：“快要天黑了哦。”  
顺平继续着自己的事情：“那你自己去玩呗，我今天要休息，嗯，休息。”  
叶藏噗嗤一声就笑了出来，他翻过身，头枕上了顺平的大腿，顺平也放下大腿让他枕着：“花泽类有这么厉害？”  
顺平白了他一眼，没说话。  
叶藏一笑，伸手就去戳他胸口：“讲真的，快说，是不是很爽？”  
顺平挑了挑眉，停下了在键盘上的动作，目光垂下，透过戴着的黑框眼镜，看向了自己的双胞胎弟弟，露出了一个暧昧的笑容：“是很爽，有机会你可以试下。”  
叶藏忍不住仰起身凑到他嘴角边亲了亲：“那我记住了。”  
顺平一笑，揉了揉他的头发。

叶藏出门前，回身问：“你今晚在家的话怎么办？”  
顺平眼也不抬：“你不是一直都不带回家的么？”  
“万一我想带回家呢？”  
“3P呗。”  
叶藏忽然沉默了起来，认真地思索了起来，才说：“不要，不是特别好的，才不要。”  
“是是，你快走。”  
“那我出去了。”

其实花泽类也不是会特别频繁地在夜场出没的人。不过，今晚美作和西门一邀约，他就又来了。  
转悠了一圈，没见到那个人之后，花泽类就觉得无趣，找了个借口，就准备想走了。  
谁知道一出去，就见到不远处的横巷巷口，有一个熟悉的身影。  
对方穿着白衬衣黑西裤，有着微长的黑色卷发，背对着自己，正一手撑在墙上，和困在怀里的女人调笑着。  
花泽类在他附近看了一圈，无意识地咬住了自己的拇指，然后迈开步伐朝对方走去。

叶藏发现怀里的女人露出了惊喜的表情，他疑惑地回头，却发现了刚出门前的话题人物。  
叶藏忍不住挑了挑眉，他转过了身，背后的女人顿时被他抛诸脑后了。  
花泽类在他身前站定，低着头看他，没有说话。  
而叶藏也只是抬着眼看他，也不说话。  
被冷落的女人看了看两个一样出色的男人，耸了耸肩，知情识趣的自己走了。  
见女人离开之后，叶藏垫了垫脚，凑近了花泽类：“找我哥？”  
花泽类挑了挑眉，也学着他，只不过他是微微俯身靠近了他：“找你不行？”  
叶藏垂下了眼帘，掩盖了自己的眼神，他伸出手轻轻地扯住了花泽类的领带，然后才抬眼勾住了对方的眼神，缓缓地露出了笑容。  
此时的叶藏，早就半醉，只一心想找乐子。  
花泽类眯了眯眼，垂眼看着对方，不语。

此时，却传来了一把男声：“你们两个，警察，请出示身份证。”  
叶藏闻声，惊喜地转过头去，果然是高仓奏。他一开心，脚步一转就朝对方跑去，只是半醉的躯体跟不上节奏，一个踉跄就要摔倒了。  
花泽类连忙伸手捞住他，上前到一半的高仓奏顿时原地站住了。  
花泽类看了高仓奏一眼，扶着叶藏站好就松了手。  
叶藏朝他说了声“谢谢”就继续朝高仓奏走去。

花泽类听到了这样的对话传来——  
“奏哥哥！晚上好！今晚一个人？”  
“不是，我还是来执勤的。”  
“那就是一个人过来找我？”  
“不是，我只是刚好路过。身份证呢？”  
“哦……我又没带……怎~么~办~”

花泽类看到那个被叫做“奏哥哥”的警察不经意地瞥了自己一眼，他挑眉回应，对方却收回了眼神。  
无趣。花泽类转身就往自己的车走去。还不如回去睡觉。

PART 5

ONE

 

“你们什么关系？”高仓奏一边填写着出警记录，一边假作不经意得向跟在自己身后的人问起。

叶藏的眼睛亮起来，笑眯眯得拉住他的衣尾，“怎么，你吃醋了吗，奏哥哥？”

“例行查询……不要拽着我！”高仓转过身格开他的手腕，正好站在下一级楼梯上的叶藏脚步趔趄了一下就要往后摔去，高仓眼疾手快得揽住他的腰把人搂进了怀里。

叶藏深吸了一口气，抬眼看着离自己只有几厘米距离的高大男子，对方巍然不动的神色有种利落的帅气，之前就觉得这位阿SIR同花泽类有些眉目上的相似，但是近了再看，高仓奏严肃正经的英俊脸庞和花泽类永远不在调上的温柔微笑完全不同。

“被你这样抱着，我会有反应的。”幽幽得轻声叹息。

高仓奏猛地将他放开，把出警记录表插回文件夹里，整理了一下制服就要转身离开。

这次是手腕直接被拉住，叶藏的手指冰凉沁人，高仓回过头。

“我和花泽总裁什么关系都没有。”对方脸上依然带着那种漫不经心的笑意，“倒是你，为什么不打电话给我呢？”

“我为什么要打给你？”

叶藏撅着嘴，装出一副不开心的样子，说：“你上次把我的后颈弄疼了，现在还很不舒服呢，阿SIR就不能关心一下市民吗？”

高仓倒是没有想到他会说这个，有些愧疚得道：“抱歉，我不是故意……”

叶藏又一次欺身上前，将他堵在了楼梯的栏杆上，这次高仓倒没有将他推开。

“为了道歉，答应我一件事吧。”

高仓眨了眨眼睛，“什么事？”

叶藏笑着歪了脑袋，用手扯住他黑色的领带说：“你几点下班？跟我约会吧。”

“就这件事吗？”高仓把自己的领带扯回来，推开人径直往楼梯上走，被拒绝的叶藏正有些沮丧得咬着自己的指甲时，高仓奏忽然转过身来，对他说：“查完下一家，我的工作就结束了，你可以等我到十点。”

意料之外的惊喜让叶藏扶着栏杆笑得整个人颤抖不已，眼看着高仓奏就要离开，他赶紧顺着楼梯追了上去。

“我跟你一起去吧，请放心，我绝对不会阻碍你办公的，奏哥哥。”

高仓斜睨了他一眼，叶藏精致打扮过的微长卷发下，一双眼睛漾着笑意，毫不避讳得凝视他，高仓叹了口气，也由得他去了。

 

TWO

日向彻在人头涌动的兰桂坊前徘徊不前。

他穿着一件浅白色的衬衣，外面套着一看就价值不菲的浅蓝西装薄外套，下身是他一贯的九分裤，露出套着细脚链的脚踝，却难得没有穿人字拖而是踩了双黑色的牛津鞋，就连头发也很好的用发胶梳了起来，整个人散发出的精英气场足以令周围的男男女女投来羡慕目光。

而这样的日向社长却已经在同一家酒吧门口来回踌躇了超过二十分钟。

下定决心之后的日向彻正低着头踏入酒吧门口时，不小心和正巧出来的某人撞了个正着。

“不好意思……”日向彻抬头一看，对方是个跟他差不多高，穿着条纹西装的英俊男子，银色的边框眼镜遮盖了他眼神中的痞气。

对方上下打量了他一眼，露出了笑容：“第一次来吗，玩得尽兴。”

日向彻扯出了个有点难看的笑容：“不是第一次来了……”

对方挑了挑眉毛：“我怎么没见过你？”他从上衣口袋里掏出名片递给日向彻，“你好，我是这家的老板段野龙哉。”

一向不太会应酬的日向彻从身上摸了半天，终于摸到了自己的名片递过去。

段野拿着他那张颇有趣的名片，露出了意味深长的笑容：“大公司的社长啊……虽然我是老板不该说这样的话，不过，看你一副涉世不深的样子提醒你一句，玩归玩，夜场里的美女可不能随便带回家，小心吞得你骨头都不剩。”拍了拍日向彻的肩膀，又道，“像你这种样子，简直是把‘凯子’两个字写在了脑门上。”

日向彻心里有些不爽，但想着这毕竟是别人地盘，只得随意应答了两声，绕开段野龙哉走进了酒吧。

霓虹闪烁的酒吧中节奏强烈的音乐震耳欲聋，日向彻直接走到吧台旁，四处张望了一下，却没看到那个人的身影。

正当他开始后悔自己的冲动，无趣得打算离开时，忽然被人猛地拍了一下肩膀。

“彻！”

日向彻转过头来，正好对上矢野元晴那双笑得动人的眼睛，连他额前细碎的金发都闪耀得让人移不开眼。

“这里好吵啊！我们出去说话吧！”矢野扶着他的肩膀，在他的耳边大声说着。

日向彻恨不得早点离开，点了点头便从舞池中的人群里穿梭而出，结果刚进来没到五分钟，就重新站到了酒吧门口，日向彻深吸了一口气，正准备对矢野说明来意时，意料之外看到了矢野身边还站着一个人。

矢野揽着那人的肩膀推到了自己的面前，介绍道：“这位是我的朋友，龙崎郁夫。郁夫，这个就是我给你说过的日向彻啦。”

到底说了我些什么啊……日向彻百抓挠心得将手伸了出去，而那个穿着蓝色羽绒服一头卷毛的男子才慢慢地抬起头来，小动物似的大眼睛带着湿漉漉的好奇看着自己。

“日向先生……你好……”郁夫紧张得握住了他的手，期期艾艾得看着他，搞得日向彻以为自己脸上有什么怪东西一样。

“我说过他跟龙哉有点像吧，不过也只有一点点啦。”矢野露出阳光的笑容，转向他说，“彻你来得正好，开车了吧，我跟郁夫有些想去的地方，介意送我们一程吗？”

“啊啊……没问题，不过你今晚不用上班吗？”

矢野捏着龙崎郁夫的脸蛋，说：“郁夫就是我的免死金牌，有他在，随意旷个工老板也不会介意的。”

“唔……不要捏我！”郁夫打掉了他的手，有些难过得看着地上，“阿龙他……才不会在意我呢……”

矢野在心里翻了个白眼，心想他对你都在意到让人嫉妒的份上了，谁叫你这么不争气搞到了老板的人竟然还搞不到老板的心。

日向彻摸出车钥匙朝街边按了两下，一辆红色保时捷的车灯头闪了起来。

矢野斜眼看着他，有些好笑得调侃：“怎么，换车了吗？”

日向心里“咯噔”了一声，他那辆黑色BMW的坐垫已经让他没脸去常去的那几家洗车场，只得拜托了朝比奈帮他开去洗车。

“看到我给你留的字条了吗？”三人往车子走过去时，日向彻状似不经意得问起。

矢野的刘海在微醺的风中飘起来，露出了他精致的额头，他望着前方低笑着，“看到了，但是我没想到你会来找我……是来找我的吧，彻？”

日向彻被他有些落寞又期待的眼神所震慑，吞吐了半天，本来想否认的句子也没法利落得说出来。

“啊，这不是阿叶？好久不见了啊！”矢野的视线忽然又转向了另外一个方向。

日向彻顺着他的视线看过去，马路对面一位穿着笔挺制服的警察大跨步往前走着，他身后一个薄得跟纸片一样，却长着一张相当漂亮脸孔的年轻人笑着跟矢野打了声招呼，便又急匆匆得跟着那位阿SIR离开了——真是奇怪的组合。

“喂，彻。”有人攥住了他的衣领让他转过身来，矢野的目光灼热而狡猾，“可不要一直盯着看哦，你会被阿叶吃得连骨头都不剩的。”

“哈？”日向彻不爽地皱起了眉头，凭什么今天每个人都要这样说自己啊！

他玉树临风智商无敌的日向社长才不会被人吃干抹净呢！

绝对不会！

龙崎郁夫看着他的脸，捂着嘴偷偷得乐了起来。

 

THREE

段野龙哉坐在办公室里，无聊得翻着手机上一条条工作相关的消息。

一行新的绿色信息条又跳了出来。

“阿龙，对不起，我已经走了……我还住在以前的那间公寓里，虽然我知道阿龙你可能也不是很想知道……短期之内不会再来烦你了，真的，很对不起。”

段野挑高了眉毛，怎么不像那家伙会说的话，看着地味又害羞的龙崎郁夫其实是个最擅长于死缠烂打到底的家伙，从小的时候开始他就知道这一点了……怎么忽然之间变得这么容易放弃了？

“龙哉先生。”深町武敲门走了进来，打断了段野龙哉的思绪。

“下个星期是我们店里的五周年庆，你看这次举办个什么活动比较好？”

段野把长腿翘上了桌面，仰着头想，“制服PLAY上次举办过了，其它的又没什么新意……”

“制服趴那次我穿的兔女郎装大家好像都没什么反应呢。”深町严肃得陈述着事实，眼神中却透出一股沉重的哀怆。

“最近不是有部电影很火吗？”段野打了个响指，“这次的主题就是五十度灰吧！”

“好的，龙哉先生。”深町武鞠了个躬，“我会去准备一套女王风格皮衣的。”

段野愉悦得点了点头：“记得叫上那对双胞胎，反正他们俩也很闲，有他们在吸引的客人也会更多一些。”

“好的，另外，花泽财团和道明财团相关的那几位也是必须列入VIP名单的吧。”深町掏出了随手携带的小本子，“还有什么人是需要邀请的吗？”

段野想了想，从身上摸出了之前收下的日向彻的名片，递给深町道：“把这位有趣的社长也叫上吧。”

他仰着头又靠到了躺椅上，转动着椅子对上了落地玻璃外歌舞升平的人群，摸着下巴忖度着，要不要再叫上那个小弃狗一样可怜兮兮的郁夫呢，那双水汪汪的大眼睛到时一定会紧紧得贴在自己身上，不敢轻举妄动吧……

FOUR

织部顺平叼着烟，刘海被发箍扎起来，露出光滑的额头，正趴在沙发上看着最新的流行杂志时，门铃忽然响了起来。

臭小子一定又是喝高了找不到门锁……他抱怨着从沙发上爬起来，踩着拖鞋去给老弟开门。

“今天怎么这么早就……”剩下的一半话语在看清来人后淹没在了惊讶中。

花泽类懒洋洋得靠在门上，脸上挂着优雅的笑容，冲他抬起了手，“嗨。”

顺平也抱着手倚在了门边，笑着说：“怎么又是你？”

“我发现夜场也变得无聊起来了，正好我困了，你家又是最近的。”花泽类说着就要踏进玄关，“让我在你这儿睡一觉吧，纯。”

一只手按住了他的肩膀，花泽类惊讶得看着顺平笑意吟吟得将他又推了出去。

“不好意思，花泽少爷，我家不是HOTEL，我也不喜欢玩夜夜情。”

房门“砰”得一声在眼前关上，吃了闭门羹的花泽类一时之间还没反应过来——

“WHAT THE F*CK？！”

一向淡定的花泽少爷爆了粗口。

 

ONE

 

交接完毕的高仓奏从警局走出来，正对着警局大门的马路上，大庭叶藏抽着烟靠在栏杆上，微风吹乱了他的额发，散漫的目光在袅袅升起的烟圈上顾盼流连，下摆最后两颗扣子敞开的衬衣被风吹起来了一些，隐约可见他纤细白皙的腰身，真是招摇得要命。

高仓奏径直向他走过去，掐灭了他的烟直接扔在了一旁的垃圾桶里，顺便指了指警局门口立着的禁止吸烟的指示牌。

叶藏反而笑着看他：“要抓我回去吗，奏哥哥？”

“我已经下班了。”高仓把手插进裤袋里，低下头看他，“不是要约会吗？”

叶藏笑着抓过他的手腕看了看表，“不过现在已经快十二点了，约会的话，今天马上就结束了，我很不划算啊。”

“那你要怎么样？”

“你明天休假还是上班？”

高仓奏似乎迟疑了一阵，才说：“休假……”

“那从明天开始约会吧，好吗？”叶藏歪着头笑说。

“好吧。”高仓奏收回了手腕，“那我先走了。”

“等等——！”叶藏又一次拖住了他的手，撅着嘴唇用润泽的双眸望着他，“我没有带钥匙呢，回去吵到我哥他会生气的，反正明天要约会，今晚我可以去你家睡吗？”

“不行！”高仓奏果断地拒绝。

“就一晚而已……”叶藏趴在他耳边朝他吐气，“我保证乖乖的，只睡觉，好吗？拜托了……奏……”

“不……”

眼看着高仓奏开始迟疑，叶藏继续恳求着，“我哥睡觉被吵醒很可怕的，而且不是奏答应了要和我约会吗？”

高仓奏看着他一副可怜的老实样子，叹了口气，“好吧，不过我明天晚上还有事情，只能陪你到下午。”

“没问题！”叶藏连声答应，冲着迎面而来的出租车招了下手，拖着高仓奏就进了车里。

“师傅，麻烦你去……你家在哪儿呢，奏？”

高仓奏看着眼前托着下巴一脸笑吟吟的叶藏，总觉得自己陷入了人生的巨大陷阱。

 

——

狭窄的单人床上，高仓奏不适得往里又挤了挤，一个微凉的身躯紧跟着又贴了上来。

“好挤……”叶藏嘟囔着，把胳膊搭在高仓的腰上，接着又被拉开。

“嫌挤你去睡沙发。”

“我才不要……”他更得寸进尺得往高仓奏的脖子上吹气，“为什么你家是单人床啊，奏哥哥？”

“我一个人住买那么大的床干什么？！”

“就从来不带女朋友回家吗？”

“……没有。”高仓奏小声地念了一句，叶藏敏锐得捕捉到了，稍微趴起来对着他的侧脸说：“从来、没有？”

“那又怎样？”高仓奏不爽地扯了扯被子，回忆起自己上个不欢而散的女朋友还是在美国时候交往的金发洋妞。

叶藏却理解错了，带着一脸诧异得感叹：“那你是……哇哦。”

“哇哦，是几个意思？”

对方甜笑着回应：“没什么……那你平时怎么解决？”

高仓奏瞪了他一眼，“闭嘴，睡觉！”

看着叶藏一脸萎靡得又躺下去，高仓奏闭上了眼睛。一向生物钟严谨的他今晚却难以入眠，身边微凉柔软的身躯还在那儿动来动去，他脑海里浮现出叶藏被风吹起的衬衣下摆纤细得仿佛盈盈一握的腰身，到底是有多瘦啊，这家伙……

被子不安分得起伏了几下，高仓奏又无奈地睁开了眼睛，“你在干嘛？”

被子下方传出闷闷的声音，“帮你解决一下好了。”

“喂！”高仓奏猛地掀开了薄被，对方已经趴到了他的两腿之间，暧昧的目光从下而上看着他。

“别闹了。”高仓抓着他的胳膊，就要把人拽起来，“你要是不想睡沙发，我去睡。”

“干嘛这么正经……”叶藏就着被他抓住胳膊的姿势，低下头在他黑色底裤隆起的地方轻轻舔了一下，“愿意带我回来，不就是这个意思吗？”

被舔到的地方一阵酥麻，高仓奏一个激灵，但还是黑着脸抓着叶藏的两手让他坐直起来，皱着眉说：“我说最后一次，我对一夜情没有兴趣，你再这样，我只能再敲晕你把你扔出去了。”

叶藏凝视着他的眼睛，忽然微微颤抖了起来，漂亮的大眼睛里开始浮上一层水雾。

高仓奏楞了一下，放松了他的手腕，对方就环抱上他的脖子，一脸小心翼翼地祈求着：“不要……不要让我走，好吗，奏？不要一夜的话，就跟我交往吧……从接吻开始吧，好吗？”

高仓奏的喉咙里吞咽了两下，看着对方凑上来的柔软的唇瓣，他试着往后退了一下，却被对方环着颈项的手臂死死拉着，紧接着，近在迟尺的薄唇就贴上了他的，柔软甜蜜的气息从对方口中渡了过来，高仓的心里一跳，接着用手搂住了叶藏的腰部。

“唔……奏……”被搂住的瞬间，叶藏整个人就烧了起来，他似乎很久没有和除了老哥以外的人接吻过了，高仓奏的气息依旧那么好闻，他激动得抚摸上高仓奏的脸颊，不断地碾磨着对方的嘴唇，直到高仓奏终于放松警惕，张开唇让他的舌头探进去。

唇舌交缠间的水声在卧室内回荡着，叶藏骑在他的大腿上，不断地与对方深吻这，直到两人气喘吁吁的放开彼此。

黑暗里，两人的眼神相对，彼此都在对方的眼中找到了那如薪火点燃般的灼热欲望。叶藏忽然笑了起来，缓缓地摆动腰部蹭着下方已经有迹象的部位，“虽然是第一次，很激动嘛，阿SIR？”

忽然被人一个翻身，压到了床尾，叶藏从高仓的眼中发现了一丝笑意，“谁说我是第一次的？”

“哎，不是你说……”再次袭上来的嘴唇阻断了他的话语，这一次被高仓奏主导着，叶藏只能张开嘴承受着对方的激吻，感觉高仓的手掌潜进了他的衬衣，紧接着是一声轻撕的声响，他的胸膛整个得敞开在对方面前。

高仓奏顺着他的脖子一路往下，吻到他的胸口，含住一粒殷红的乳尖吮吸了起来。

“啊……哈……”叶藏呻吟着，挺着腰用已经勃起的部位去蹭他的小腹，可对方只是舔着他一方的乳头，让那个部位充血得硬了起来，酥麻瘙痒的感觉从胸口一路烧到脑子里，叶藏不知足得自己抚摸上了另一边的乳头，用指尖掐弄着，但自己的手指远没有对方的来得刺激舒服。

高仓奏忽然坐直了起来，叶藏仍保持着一手揉搓着自己乳尖的姿势不明所以得看着他，对方却两步跨下了床，一边将黑色的紧身背心脱下，一边在满屋子乱翻着抽屉。

叶藏躺在床上，看着他肌肉结实的挺直后背，收拢的强韧腰线滑进那条低腰的黑色白边内裤里，笔直修长的双腿和挺翘结实的臀部让他忍不住开始低低得喘息。

高仓奏一脸遗憾得转过头来，“抱歉，我家没有必备的用品，要不然还是算……”

“没关系。”叶藏仰躺在床上对他露出笑容，他和他哥从来都是没套免谈的原则直接被抛诸脑后，“我有其它方法……”

其它方法？

高仓奏背靠在床头，看着骑在自己身上的人全身潮红，被欲望降服的脸孔显得更加精致动人，不断开合的嘴唇中溢出阵阵挠人心肺的喘息低吟，而那双白皙修长的手指正同时握着两人的阴茎上下撸动着。

“啊……奏哥哥……”叶藏的声音像在撒娇一般，“你的好大啊……会不会把我撑坏……”

高仓奏粗喘着盯着他，将手指探进他一直说个不停的湿滑口腔中，灵巧的舌头便缠了上来，叶藏紧紧得凝视着他的眼睛，没多久双目一阵失神，便先一步射了出来。

“哈哈……”对方虚弱又淫秽的笑着，用沾满精液的手指揉了揉高仓奏仍然坚挺的粗大前端，便又缓缓地趴到了高仓的腿间，张嘴含住了高仓的性器，手指则探到了自己的身后，就着粘稠的精液开拓着自己。

“够了……”高仓咬牙揉着他柔软凌乱的卷发，对方的口技高超得他就快忍不住泄出来，叶藏由下而上望着他的目光湿润而色情，含着男人粗大阴茎的嘴唇呜咽了两声，便将涨成紫红的阴茎吐了出来，扶着高仓的肩膀又重新骑到了他的身上。

“没套真的可以吗？”高仓还有些犹疑，但是抵在阴茎前端的湿热小穴让他已经快无法思考。

叶藏眼中似乎闪过一丝受伤，却还是笑了起来，“放心，我很干净的……会定期做检查的……”

“我不是这个意思……”高仓的话语还没落下，就感觉对方沉下了身子，性器前端被紧窄的小穴卡住，直接接触的强烈快感让他忍不住发出了声音。粘滑火热的穴口一开一合得不断收缩着，艰难得将他的阴茎慢慢地吞下去。

“啊，不行了，不行了……”叶藏忽然摇着头啜泣了起来，压着高仓的肩膀就要坐起来，“你太大了……进不去的……”

眼看着龟头就要滑出紧窄的甬道，高仓奏揽住他的腰肢，制止他离开的动作，用力地往上一顶，直接整个插入了进去。

叶藏整个人失神般得跌到了他的身上，被撑开的穴道疼得痉挛起来，仿佛连内脏都被这一下子顶到了。

“啊！”叶藏发出一声尖叫，就着骑乘的姿势扑倒在高仓身上，双手松散得挂住他的脖子。被撑开的肉穴内部疼得一阵阵得跳动，他无法想象已经塞得这么满的阴茎摩擦起来会是怎样的快感。

高仓奏的手掌穿过他的下腋轻而易举得将他削瘦的身躯往上抬起，对方潮红的脸颊上挂着暧昧的笑意，凑近了他撅着嘴说：“奏哥哥，舒服么……？”

“痛吗？”高仓奏尽量将注意力从被箍得紧紧的性器上转移开，温柔得吻着他的下唇，“我不想弄痛你。”

“打我后颈的时候可不是这么说的……”还记恨着的叶藏终于也习惯了这根简直能破他记录的粗大肉棒，轻轻得扭了扭腰，发出叹息般的呻吟，“动动就不痛了……”

事已至此，高仓也没必要再矜持了。手掌握住叶藏柔软小巧的臀部，手指碰了下被自己性器完全撑开的穴口，那里潮湿火热一片，正紧紧吸着他。托着他的臀部将人往上举起，甬道里的软肉便缠绵着不让它离开，高仓看得见自己的阴茎被拖出来，只剩龟头还被裹在里面，再微一用力往上顶开已经收缩的狭窄小穴，火热的内里便会颤抖得缠着他不断吸吮。

“奏……奏……”叶藏被他拥在怀里顶弄着，一开始还能扭着腰摆动两下，等体内粗壮的肉棒毫不客气得抵住了他的腺体时，便整个人春水般软了下来，只能被男人掌握着哀哀呻吟。

窄小的单人床被两人折磨得不断晃动，发出吱吱哑哑的响声。被抽插顶弄得舒服极了的叶藏抱着高仓奏的肩膀，一手插进他短短的头发里，任凭男人舔舐轻吮着自己已经硬到发疼的乳头。

“奏哥哥……嗯……你好棒，不要跟别人做了好吗，只跟我……”叶藏的话还没说完，便被男人搂住腰放倒在床上，欺身而上的男人把他两条腿分得更开，阴茎仿佛又更深入了点，叶藏仰着头急促得喘息了几声，正对上男人暗蕴着笑意凝视他的眼眸。

“好，我答应你。”高仓奏低头吻了下他的嘴唇，仿佛一个承诺，一只手掌拖住他的臀部往上提起来了些，眼神中露出了一丝危险的气息，“你现在已经习惯了吧，那我要真的来了，叶。”

“哎哎？！”叶藏睁大了眼睛——几个意思？刚才只是前戏吗？！但是他已经……

“啊哈！奏！……不、不要这么快！……不、不行……啊啊……！”

床架以快要散架的速度激烈得又响了起来。

一阵电话铃声坚持不懈地在满屋呻吟声中响起。

终于被人接了起来。

“阿叶，不回家好歹打个电话回来吧？”顺平的声音带着点无奈的在电话对面响起。

“啊……哥……”

对面的声音停滞了几秒，“你在报复我啊，我要挂电话了。”

“呜呜……哥哥……”这边的声音带上了呜咽，“哥，快救我……”

顺平的声音带上了一丝焦急，“你在跟谁啊？没事吧？”

“啊！”叶藏发出了一声充满情欲的尖叫，听起来倒不像是有事的样子，顺平知道这家伙玩起来疯得要命，正准备挂电话时听到话筒里传来了一个低沉的男人嗓音。

“打完了？我可以射了吗？”

“不要……不准！我要和我哥说……”叶藏的声音中透着恍惚的笑意，听着不太清醒的感觉。

“阿叶，别玩太过分了，注意安全。”顺平叹了口气最后叮嘱道。

“哥……我觉得……我要……怀孕了……”

“哈——”

电话被切掉了，高仓奏特别无语的把手机放回床头，擒着身下人纤细的腰肢，用力再往前顶弄了两下说：“你没学过生理课吗，男人是不会怀孕的。”

“但是……”叶藏跪在床上，低下头便能看到自己不断往下滴着液体的结合部位，阴茎已经无法再射出东西了，但在后穴持续不停的刺激中仍然保持着半勃的姿态。

“但是我的里面……全是……全是奏的精液，已经，不行……啊，又流出来了……”

高仓奏低头看着被他自己开拓得已经肿胀疲软的小穴，乳白的液体在他们交合时顺着被挤出，他一咬牙把发泄过但仍然坚挺的阴茎抽出，对方一阵颤栗，喑哑得呻吟着趴到了床垫上。

“叶，过来。”高仓拖住他的腰往自己的方向带，叶藏感觉大脑昏沉沉的，随着男人的声音来源勉勉强强得爬到了躺下的高仓身上。

再一次被进入了，他已经浑然分不清痛感和快感，整个身体软绵绵飘飘然得，嘴里发出自己听着都难免害臊的柔软呻吟。

男人在顶撞中捧起他的脸颊，从他的眼睫一路往下亲吻到他的嘴唇，叶藏反射性得吸吮着他的嘴唇，忽然想起了什么，眨了眨水雾朦胧的双眼，小声问：“奏……明天，还约会吗？”

高仓奏愣了两秒，手指一下下得抚摸着叶藏精致的下巴，笑着对他说：“如果你能爬的起来，我随时奉陪！”

PART 6

TWO AND THREE

日向彻在元晴的指示下将他们送到了一家看上去不太起眼的时装店。  
停好车之后，日向彻隔着车窗看了看那个有点落魄的店面，用眼神问着元晴。  
元晴笑着挑了挑眉：“你是大社长，很少来这种地方吧？挺有趣的哦。”  
日向彻鼓了鼓腮吐出了一口气。  
元晴被他逗笑，禁不住戳了戳他的脸颊：“要来吗？”  
日向彻看着他那双亮晶晶的眼睛，禁不住就点了点头。  
而郁夫只能努力、认真地降低自己的存在感，假装自己不存在。

进入之后，日向彻才发现里面别有洞天。  
虽然店面看上去不起眼还有点落魄，但是上楼之后居然整个二层都是，一排又一排的衣架挂满了衣服，装潢和灯光都显得很精致。  
元晴带着笑从后趴到日向彻肩膀上，在他耳边轻声说着：“这里的老板是我以前的一个朋友，是个服装设计师，这里算是他自己的私人工作室吧。”  
日向彻只觉得对方的吐息在自己耳畔掠过，有点痒痒的，反而没太留意他在说什么。  
元晴搂着郁夫在一排一排衣架之间逡巡：“我跟这里的老板打过招呼了，挑就是了。”  
说着，元晴上下打量着他的穿着：“不过靠你自己……应该是靠不住了……”

接下来的两个小时，郁夫都觉得自己像是小时候见过的被小女孩摆弄的芭比娃娃，他一直都在重复着换衣服、换衣服、换衣服。  
然后元晴和日向彻则相当默契的一同双手抱胸，并肩站在一起，歪着头看一直换衣的郁夫。  
二人重复着摇头和点头的流程，选定的衣服也堆积得越来越高。  
终于在郁夫要哭出来之前，元晴才满意地拍了拍手，还当场扔了郁夫穿来的那套，让他穿着最后换上身的那套走人。  
日向彻还蛮感叹，果然是人靠衣装，刚才才见面的那只地味小动物，才换过一身装扮就差了这么远。  
他甚至忍不住多打量对方几眼。  
突然，他的视线内出现了元晴带着玩味笑容的脸，日向彻下意识后退了一步。  
元晴伸出一根手指在他面前摇了摇：“啧啧，不行哦彻，郁夫，不行，他是我家老板的人哪。”  
日向彻眨了眨眼，就反驳：“乱……乱说什么呢！我才……才不会！看上……那个……”说着他忍不住瞟了一眼站在门口拎着几大袋衣服，还正低着头纠结自己现在这身造型的郁夫。  
郁夫嘟着嘴，一手提着衣服，一手在自己身上拉拉扯扯，一双大眼乌黑湿润，有时候还像在喃喃自语着什么。  
他和元晴替他选的这身衣服是亚麻色的休闲服，上半身是小V字领的针织衫，外面套了件小马甲，底下穿着同色系的七分裤，露出了白皙纤细的脚踝。  
郁夫本来就清纯的气质，这么装扮一下，反而是清纯中透出点妩媚了。  
日向彻后面的话没说话，开始有点愣神。  
而觉得他们太久的郁夫回过头来看他们，正好对上日向彻的视线，郁夫侧了侧头，带着点疑惑，然后腼腆地笑了笑。  
日向彻立马就扭头，一转过来才见到元晴似笑非笑地看着自己。他禁不住就大声说：“没有！绝对没有！”  
这下子，连收银台的小妹都忍不住抬头看他了。  
日向彻的脸微微地红了起来。  
元晴终于忍不住了，他起先还想忍耐一下，只是矜持地捂着嘴笑，后来还是忍不住捧腹笑了起来。  
日向彻顿时有点恼羞成怒，他抓住元晴的肩膀，颇有点磨牙的意味：“矢•野•元•晴！”  
元晴笑得有点冒泪水，见他这样了才收敛起来，他一边抬手擦过眼角的泪水，一边抬手抚上日向彻的脸颊：“好了，我不笑了，行了吧。”  
日向彻这才撇着嘴，讪讪地放开了他，想了想，忍不住抬手抓过他抚着自己的脸颊的手用力地抓在手里。  
元晴也随他，径自就和收银台的小妹说按照老规矩。  
小妹点了点头，就准备找出元晴的那本会员登记本让他签字。  
日向彻摇了摇他的手：“什么是老规矩？”  
元晴抬眼看他：“就是我和他们老板另外算。”  
日向彻眯着眼看他：“怎么个算法？”  
元晴一笑：“秘密。”  
日向彻只觉得不是一般的不爽。这时小妹将元晴的登记本递了过来，日向彻抬手就将人家挡了回去，还是用的手里的金卡。  
小妹看着他，元晴也看着他。  
日向彻瞪了人家小妹一眼：“看什么看，我付了，刷卡不行啊。”  
而拥有良好服务意识的小妹好不容易才控制住了自己的面部表情，淡定地收下他的金卡，瞟了元晴一眼。  
元晴耸了耸肩。  
小妹了然地去刷卡了。  
围观了全程的郁夫，看到最后默默地抬头看天花板，心里默默想着，厉害。

鉴于郁夫在元晴的视线瞄上他的脑袋的第一时间就是抬手护住了自己的脑袋大叫：“不要染指我的天然卷！”  
于是打算带着他去烫个负离子的元晴只好作罢。想着，反正卷发也挺可爱的，造型上摆弄一下就行了，毕竟有个相当出名的卷发美人呢。  
最后要改造的才是最麻烦的吧？元晴想着，就让日向彻送他们回去郁夫住的公寓。  
以接下来是“自己和郁夫的秘密”为由，用着灿烂的笑容挥手送走了日向彻的元晴站在路边一路目送对方的车尾灯完全消失在路面上之后才回头挽过郁夫的手上楼。  
郁夫有些惊讶地问：“你就让他这么走，没关系么？”  
元晴笑着捏了捏他的鼻子：“完全没关系，你……唉……”  
“哈？”郁夫一边挣扎着躲开对方的手，一边疑惑地歪了歪头。  
元晴掐着他的下巴摇了摇：“我开始觉得你才是最大的难题。”

FOUR

顺平睡得迷迷糊糊地时候被电话吵醒，而且不是手机，是家里的固话。  
他滚了三圈，电话声还是没停下来，反而周而复始起来。  
他嘟囔着，忍不住咒骂起来，他爬了起身，看了看手机，才早上九点！这个时候用固话打到他家？想谋杀吗？  
顺平一边骂骂咧咧一边走到客厅接起了电话。

“喂？”  
“顺平吗？”  
“……房东？怎么了？”  
“是这样的，我昨晚卖了你们现在住的那个单位了，新房东说会亲自上去跟你们打招呼，让我先打个电话通知你。有什么的话你跟新房东说就行了，他说他会搞掂。就这样吧。”

只剩下盲音的回响，顺平握着电话愣在了当场。  
什么情况？！  
此时，门铃催魂一般地响起来了。顺平见鬼一样瞪着自家门口。  
从猫眼看出去的时候，他看到了谁？  
花•泽•类！  
顺平联系了一下房东刚才那通电话，和这种离奇的事情，他顿时就想明白了，简直气不打一处来！  
他一下子就拉开门，狠狠地瞪着面前这个一副只是出来散步似的人。  
花泽类朝他挑了挑眉，然后径直进屋。  
顺平也不拦他，只是用力地将门甩上。  
花泽类熟门熟路地脱鞋，在那张熟悉的沙发上一坐，长腿一扫就搁到茶几上，整个人的状态放松得像回了自己家。  
顺平双手抱胸看着他：“新房东？”  
花泽类扫了他一眼，低头去摆弄自己的指甲，只是淡淡地应了一声：“嗯。”  
证实了自己所想的顺平真的觉得自己此刻完全不知道想怎样了，他简直觉得面前这人不可理喻：“你可以买，我也可以搬。”  
花泽类见到桌上有苹果，也很顺手地拿过一个，在自己衣服上擦了擦就咬了起来：“你可以搬，我可以继续买，只买你住的。”  
顺平禁不住瞪大了双眼：“你以为有钱大晒啊？”  
花泽类朝他举了举手中的苹果：“并不是说大晒，但是可以任性，我喜欢有多任性就有多任性。”  
顺平被噎得说不出话来，他觉得双方都不是在一个思维空间内说话的，简言之他觉得花泽类是个疯子！  
花泽类又咬了口苹果：“我还可以将你手头的所有股票全部做跌，跌停为止。”  
顺平微张着嘴巴，他忍不住抬手捂住自己的嘴，他有些不知道要怎么反应好地在原地转了几圈，半晌他才挤得出话，只因他知道花泽类大概真的全部做得出来：“你想怎样？”  
花泽类的目光凝在他身上，咽下口中的苹果后才说：“为什么摔我门？”  
顺平心想如果是因为摔门而惹到对方的话，他可不可以许愿时光倒流回昨晚，他可以让他在自己家睡啊，大不了他自己出去睡啊！  
顺平有些哭笑不得：“你说呢？”  
花泽类放下了手中的苹果，起身朝他走去。  
顺平被吓得倒退了好多步，他伸出手大叫：“别过来！我还没刷牙洗脸的！”  
花泽类停下了脚步，侧着头低声笑了起来。  
顺平被他笑的脸颊发烫，他跺了跺脚：“不准笑！”  
花泽类带着淡淡的笑意看着他：“我们玩个游戏吧，下个星期，段野的场子会有周年纪念活动。如果我能找到你的话……”  
后半句，花泽类没有说，他只是带着轻飘飘的温柔笑容看了顺平好一会，才挥了挥手，转身就走了。  
看着他在自家离开之后，顺平的耳边都还仿佛能听到他的声音……  
“如果我能找到你的话……”  
顺平腰一软，就滑坐在地上，他愣愣地抬手摸着自己的脸颊。好烫……  
心跳声都好像变大了……好糟糕啊……

THREE

龙哉本来只是打算随便发条简讯就算了，可是郁夫居然没有回他。  
一天没有，两天也没有，三天也没有。  
他这个粘人得很的竹马居然像人间蒸发了一样彻底失联了。  
龙哉最近的心情都不好，他很容易烦躁，底下还在焦头烂额地筹备周年庆的众人就经常中招。  
第五天的时候，龙哉终于忍不住拿着邀请函亲自找上那间他嫌弃得要死的公寓。  
结果竟然没人！  
龙哉一脚踹在门上，门板发出了脆弱的声响。  
他烦躁地抓了抓头发，在郁夫的公寓门前抽起烟来，抽完了一支，他才冷静下来。  
龙哉瞪了那紧闭的大门一眼，冷哼一声，转身下楼，将带来的邀请函顺手塞进郁夫的信箱里。

ONE

叶藏托着腮，晃着腿坐在高仓奏所属的警局门口的栏杆上，他在等高仓奏。  
“所以说你前几天究竟是抽什么风？好好的一个高级督察，装什么自己是军装下基层？你要逼死我们的军装同事吗？喂！你有没有听我说话啊？”  
丸尾见到一直对自己的念叨以放置来应对的高仓奏突然停了下来，他差点就撞了上去。  
“搞什么啊老师你？”  
说完，他顺着对方笔直的视线看去，居然见到了那个神经兮兮的漂亮男人。  
“奏哥哥！”一见到高仓奏，叶藏就跳了下来往他走去，他呼唤着就要伸手挂到高仓奏身上。  
高仓奏一下子架住了他，阻止了他的举动：“你怎么来了？”  
看到高仓奏那蹙起的眉头，叶藏像做错事的孩子一样，嘟着嘴低下了头，然后瞄了丸尾一眼。  
随着他的视线，高仓奏也看向了丸尾。  
丸尾只觉得自己像是被视线刺到了，他摊了摊手，对着叶藏上下示意着：“老师？”  
高仓奏瞥了他一眼：“丸尾你先走。”  
“哈？！”丸尾震惊地瞪大了双眼。然后他还看到了还被高仓奏架在手里的叶藏低着头透过刘海看过来的促狭的视线，还有那唇边好看但是可恶的弧度。他顿时有种气不打一处来的感觉！他瞪着高仓奏。  
高仓奏皱了皱眉：“你先走，我和他有事。”  
说完，高仓奏拉着叶藏转身就走。  
丸尾忍不住伸出一指指向了高仓奏西装革履的背影，然后他又看到了那个漂亮的男人回头朝他一笑，还挥了挥手说拜拜！  
丸尾觉得莫名地来气，他深呼吸一口，撑着腰，踹了路边的栏杆一脚，才转身走人。

叶藏转了转手腕，扣上了高仓奏比他略宽的手，他感觉到高仓奏并没有甩开他，反而回握着他。叶藏觉得简直要从心里笑出来了。  
他仰着头问：“你的搭档先生没关系么？”  
高仓奏并没有看他：“没关系。”  
高仓奏拉着他拐进了一条没人的横巷，才放开了他的。  
叶藏立马就挂到了他身上，在他怀里蹭着：“居然拉人来了没人的横巷，你好坏啊。”  
高仓奏扶正了他，瞪了他一眼：“你闭嘴。”  
叶藏搂着他的脖子，被他一说，委屈地低下了头，又委屈地一下一下偷看他。  
高仓奏叹了口气：“你来是干什么的？”  
叶藏一笑，知道他不气了，才踮着脚在他唇上亲了一下，一边将邀请函塞到他的西装内袋里，一边说：“给你送邀请函~”  
高仓奏用手指夹出他塞过来的邀请函，皱了皱眉：“什么东西？”  
叶藏露出了散漫而天真的笑容，趴在他怀里：“你要来啊，我们已经在交往了吧？”  
高仓奏在那邀请函上看到了熟悉的地址，他的眉头皱得更深了，简直能夹死苍蝇了：“你既然知道我们在交往，你还去这种地方？”  
叶藏连忙摇了摇头，扯着他的领带解释起来：“我陪我哥去的啊！我哥想见你啊！他要你一定要在那晚去见他！”  
高仓奏看着他，叶藏用力地点了点头。  
高仓奏点了点头，收下了邀请函：“我知道了。”  
叶藏开心地又腻回他怀里。  
高仓奏一手托上他的后脑勺，瞄了瞄四周没人之后，才托着他的脑袋低头吻了上去。  
叶藏迷醉地回应着他，自己整个人都嵌进他怀里紧紧贴着。

“阿叶，我事先说明。跟了我，你就要洁身自好，不然，我会打死你的。”  
“嗯！再亲亲我嘛~”

Are you ready？

五周年纪念的派对的准备已经七七八八。  
场内主题的布置，工作人员的情绪酝酿，门口也摆出了宣传的X展架，各种宣传也做了好几天。  
最重要的是邀请函已经顺利地送达每位与会者手上。  
各人心情各异地等着这个一定会疯狂的夜晚到来。

FOUR、THREE、TWO、ONE

派对的时间是晚上十点开始，可是从九点开始，就有人陆陆续续地到场了。  
龙哉在场内四处打着招呼，DJ打着碟，开始用音乐将气氛吵起来。  
场内的工作人员配合着主题，全都是皮衣紧缚风格的装扮，一律都是黑白两色。  
名贵的房车、跑车陆续到来，各种盛装而来的男男女女陆续入场，他们之间相互打着招呼，相互调笑着。  
场内越来越热闹，气氛也越来越热，各人都开始跟着音乐的节奏轻轻摇摆起来。  
龙哉端着酒，忙碌地在场内穿梭着。他知道今晚已经成功了一半，然而他关注的那几位却还没到场。

晚上十点十五分。  
龙哉察觉到门口处传来一阵骚动，他就知道肯定是某人来了。  
果然，没多久，他就见到那对双胞胎被一群女孩子簇拥着招摇地出现了。

顺平穿着紧身的黑色皮裤，蹬着一双过膝的马靴，上身穿着同样是皮质的背心，外面套着骚气的豹纹大衣，精致惑人的妆容，那上挑的黑色眼线仿佛能勾走人的魂魄。  
他搂着他的双胞胎弟弟叶藏，他弟弟就显得斯文多了，只是穿着一贯的白衬衣，只是在领口处绑了条深蓝色的缎带，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，穿着五分裤，白色的长袜拉到了小腿肚，然后蹬了双黑色马丁靴。弟弟的五官本来就精致漂亮，配合着修整过的发型之后整个人都天然地散发着惑人的光芒。  
顺平的手搂在叶藏腰上，叶藏一手也攀在他背上，二人和身边的女孩子们调笑，一边和场内的熟人打招呼，一边在人们的注目和乱哄哄的讨论中来到场内。  
龙哉迎了上去，他和顺平、叶藏交换了一个拥抱。  
顺平和叶藏交换了一个眼神，两兄弟对视一笑，一左一右地挽上了龙哉的手臂。  
顺平凑到龙哉耳边说着：“我这捧场可是做到足了哦，段野老板可还满意？”  
龙哉扭过头去，在他的颊边亲了一下：“真是太谢谢你了，还是照旧，你也还满意不？”  
顺平一笑，也在他颊边亲了一下：“果然还是和你合作愉快~”  
龙哉低声一笑：“如果今晚还有机会的话，我也不介意再和你在床上合作一次。”  
顺平挑了挑眉，甩了一个眼神：“再说吧~”  
叶藏扯了扯龙哉的手臂，也凑了过去：“你就只顾着我哥么？”  
龙哉抱歉一笑，转了过去在他额头上亲了一下：“对不起啊，阿叶。”  
叶藏一边笑，视线却勾向了他哥。  
顺平有些无奈地撇了撇嘴。

龙哉带着这对漂亮迷人的双胞胎上到了舞台的最高处。  
晚上十点三十分，龙哉挽着顺平和叶藏，高举了酒杯，宣布了派对的正式开始。  
一瞬间，整个夜晚都被点燃了。

晚上十一点四十五分，日向彻到场，他臭着一张脸，行为却显得有点期期艾艾。  
十一点五十分，元晴接了个电话。然后他脱掉了面具，他游走到顺平和叶藏身后，打了声招呼，然后搂着他们的肩膀，凑到他们中间说着什么。  
顺平和叶藏一脸兴味地回头看他，元晴眨了眨眼，三人交换了个眼神，达成共识之后，元晴就往DJ那走去。  
同时顺平和叶藏起身往舞台走去。  
十一点五十五分，花泽类一个人来了，他低调地入场，不着痕迹地融入人群之中。  
与此同时，舞台上的灯光亮了起来，中央舞台也升了起来。  
众人的注意力都被吸引了过去。  
顺平搂着叶藏站在舞台中央，他拿着麦：“Ladies and Gentlemen！是不是觉得气氛还差一点？热度还差一点啊？”  
台下的人顿时挥着手臂欢呼应和着，各种尖叫、口哨、起哄声闹哄哄地融做一团。  
顺平高举起了麦，台下顿时安静了下来，他将麦扔给了DJ台，举着手打了个响指。  
同时叶藏抱住了他的腰缠到他身上，一口就吻了上去。  
浑劲的音乐顿时响起。  
这妖孽一般的双胞胎随即结束了亲吻，随着音乐的节奏贴身辣舞起来，带着各种暗示性的舞姿散发出来的费洛蒙顿时覆盖了全场。  
派对至此到达了最高潮。  
酒精已经得到了足够的酝酿，顿时全部发挥了作用，场内顿时狂乱了起来。

突然，舞台上不知道何时多了一个人。  
本来还满意地在控制台观看着场内情况的龙哉顿时有些失态地握住了面前的栏杆。  
明显醉醺醺得整个人都软的郁夫被元晴弄到了台上，经过精致打扮的郁夫完全没有了那股土包子的气息，人还是那个人，但是本来的优点被全部引发了出来。  
郁夫那羞涩的清纯，却在眉梢眼角散发着妩媚的气息，这种类型在夜场有种致命的吸引力。  
他的出现顿时吸引了不少猎人的注意。  
早就被打过招呼的顺平和叶藏一下子就将人围了起来，以他为中心继续跳着辣舞。  
郁夫的眼神很迷离，明显已经不太清醒，只能被顺平和叶藏交互应领着，生涩地舞动了起来。  
转过身的时候，顺平一眼就看到了隐藏在人群中带着笑的花泽类，他的心跳了一下，连忙回身，正好看到现在才出现在人群外围，张望着找人的高仓奏。  
他挪了挪位置，挡住了叶藏的视线，给了叶藏一个眼神。  
叶藏会意，二人一起上前抱住了中间的郁夫，同时在他颊边亲了一下。  
龙哉禁不住瞪大了双眼。  
此时，场内的所有灯光明灭了一下。  
等灯光再亮起的时候，舞台上哪还有刚才那性感惑人的三人。  
龙哉禁不住骂了句粗话，一甩手就从控制台下去。该死的！你真该死！龙崎郁夫！  
他急匆匆地拨开人群，正好与往与元晴约定的地点而去的日向彻擦肩而过。

元晴远远就向日向彻招手，日向彻匆匆地走了过去。  
刚才帮忙拉电闸的就是日向彻。  
元晴像是恶作剧得逞的小孩子那样，兴奋地将迷迷糊糊的郁夫塞到日向彻怀里：“你呆在这里！我去找龙哉。”  
说完，元晴就消失在人群中。  
“喂！”日向彻抱着软绵绵的郁夫，叫都叫不住那个头也不回的矢野元晴。  
他正满脸不高兴的时候，怀里的郁夫居然嘤咛着缠了上来。  
日向彻本想随手扔了他，可是见到怀里那张脸，又没扔出去了。  
郁夫眯着眼睛，双手搂着他的脖子，贴在他身上，痴痴地笑了一下，居然对着日向彻的唇就亲了上去。  
日向彻一下子愣住了。

刚才灯光明灭的一瞬间，顺平见到花泽类朝舞台这边走过来了，而且那边高仓奏也沿着人群外围开始走了过来。  
顺平一咬牙，在灯暗下来的时候，将叶藏往花泽类那边推了下去。然后自己一转身就往高仓奏那边跑去。

花泽类下意识地接住了往自己砸来的黑影。  
灯光重新亮起来的时候，发现在自己怀中轻飘飘的居然是个人。  
叶藏也没想到他会被自己亲哥推下来，他一愣，被人接住的时候他还条件反射地去搂对方的脖子。  
没想到是花泽类，他似乎知道了什么。  
花泽类有些哭笑不得地看着怀里睁着一双大眼一眨也不眨地看着自己的叶藏：“你哥呢？”  
叶藏眨了眨眼，扑到他怀里就假哭起来：“不要说我哥了，他不要我了！”  
“喂……”花泽类还抱着他，开始觉得哪里不对劲了。

高仓奏好不容易适应了这种吵乱的场合，却不见叶藏过来找他。他疑惑地开始找人。  
却不知道为什么刚才整个照明都闪烁了一下，等正常回来之后，他见到有个人冲了过来。  
他还以为是叶藏，就近一看发现哪里不对，本想抬手准备格挡开对方的，却在看到那张脸的一瞬间犹豫了。  
只这么一个瞬间，他就被顺平拉着手腕藏到了不起眼的角落里。  
高仓奏只觉得自己被对方用力推到墙上，对方的一条腿还嵌进自己双腿之间。他顾忌着对方的身份没敢出手，也怕会不小心伤了对方。  
顺平双手撑在他两臂旁边，仰头就用力地在他脖子咬了一下，顿时留下了暧昧的痕迹。  
被吓了一大跳的高仓奏还是忍不住推开了他，他一手捂着被咬的位置：“你干什么！”  
顺平还是贴了上去，他抬头凑到高仓奏面前，高仓奏禁不住扭头避开他。  
顺平舔了舔下唇，轻轻笑了起来：“阿叶说，要和你认真交往，我倒是第一次听到我弟弟说这话，把我吓得不轻。”  
高仓奏只觉得对方的气息都扑到到自己的耳朵处，他禁不住觉得有点招架不住，又不敢出手打他……  
顺平伸舌在他耳垂处舔了一下：“你说话啊？认真的吗？抢我弟弟？”  
高仓奏准备再一次推开人的时候被这句话打住了动作，他一转过头，见到对方眼眸闪闪发亮地盯着自己，距离近的差一点就碰到唇瓣了。  
高仓奏忍不住再往后，却忘了，已经是紧贴着墙壁无路可退了。  
什么情况？恋弟？

元晴忽然出现截住了焦躁找人的龙哉。  
龙哉吼了一句：“让开。”  
元晴眨了眨眼：“好疑惑？关于小郁夫？”  
龙哉眨了眨眼，上前就掐着他的脖子将他推到角落里：“是你搞的小动作？”  
元晴丝毫无惧，他双手搭上了龙哉的肩膀：“郁夫叫我帮他的啊~”  
龙哉忿忿地收回了手：“郁夫在哪？”  
元晴恶劣地笑了起来，他抬着脚蹭了蹭龙哉的小腿：“你不是不喜欢他吗？”  
龙哉避开了他的动作：“不关你事。”  
元晴朝他摇了摇手指：“你还不赶紧让我满意满意的话，那就真的不关你事了~”  
龙哉再一次掐着他的脖子将他按到了墙上：“你对郁夫做了什么？”  
元晴冷冷地看着他：“我没对他做什么，只是让他本来的样貌呈现出来而已，这里有多少猎人，你比我更清楚吧？”  
龙哉再一次松开了手，神色复杂地看着元晴：“他在哪？”  
元晴又笑了开来，他凑到龙哉面前，轻轻地点了点自己唇。  
没想到龙哉却掐着他的下巴用力地吻了下来。

PART 7

 

时钟敲到一点正，对于兰桂坊来说刚刚是夜晚的开始。

 

灯红酒绿的夜场门外排着一片长龙，踩着恨天高身着迷你裙的各色美女互相用手机自拍着，不时有三五成群前来猎艳的男子凑上来搭讪，酒精与荷尔蒙在空中熏散，震耳欲聋的音乐预示着彻夜不眠的狂欢。

 

身着黑西装的金发男子，左右手各揽着一个至少D CUP的美女从尚在排队的众人之间扬长而过，引来不少羡艳目光。门口保镖自然得让开道路，男子从容而过，走进了这家排队最长的夜场。

 

男子推开了左手的女人，摸出手机拨打了一个数字，对面却一直传来嘀嘀的忙音。

 

金发男子有些嚣张得笑了起来：“草！段野这混蛋，玩起来连哥们儿都不顾了！”他侧过头亲 吻了一下右手臂揽着的女人的红唇，笑嘻嘻得道，“你说我们先找谁玩儿呢？”

 

女人娇笑着软倒在他的臂弯里：“有你林少在，想怎么玩不都可以？”

 

林诚司邪笑着，再度拥上两位美女，大跨步走了进去。

 

 

穿过喧嚣的人群，第一眼便瞥见了角落里一个熟悉的人影。对方正将一个西装笔挺的高大男子挤在角落里，不知在耳语些什么东西。

 

林诚司大笑着迎了上去，从背后拍了下那人挺翘的臀部，在对方回过头来前说：“先别告诉我，让我猜猜，是哥哥还是弟弟！”

 

转过身来的男人有着精致的面孔和上挑的黑色眼线，发出了一声惊喜的呼声，便环抱住了他：“诚司！好久不见了！我们还在说你小子是不是酒驾进去了呢！”

 

“原来是哥哥啊！”林诚司笑着拥住了他，“你当我是谁，我林诚司就算撞死人了，进去的也是对方好吗？！”

 

织部顺平拍了拍他的肩膀，无奈得笑道：“不过今晚我还有点事，没时间陪你玩了，请自便吧，林大少！”

 

林诚司挑了挑眉毛，凑到他耳边小声得说：“那你弟弟呢，虽然我挺想跟你们两个一起玩，不过只有一个也不错。”

 

顺平促狭得做了个噤声的手势，“诚司，今晚就算看见我弟，也别去招惹他好吗，答应我。不然的话……”他用眼神示意了下身后的西装男子，“我担心你今晚就要去警察局过夜了。”

 

林诚司瞥了下顺平背后一脸不耐烦到了极点的短发男子，耸了耸肩，便放开了顺平被两个女人拖着手臂离开了。

 

背后还传来着顺平故作恶质的声音——“想走？！你今晚哪儿也别想去，高仓奏！”

 

继续穿梭过热舞的人群，接过穿着黑色皮衣的侍应生递上来的香槟，林诚司环视着沙发上已经紧拥在一起的男男女女，不由得露出了愉快的笑意，段野的场子还是一样这么有趣，比如在远离吧台的沙发上，一个卷发的大眼睛男生正将另一个一看就不是熟客的英俊男子逼到了角落，卷毛的眼睛湿漉漉得一副渴求的神情似乎下一秒就要解开裤子扑上去了，而对方却一脸慌张得左顾右盼，似乎想要推开却又有些舍不得。

 

真他 妈傻 逼，是我就直接上了好么？林诚司饶有兴趣得舔了舔嘴角，又被拖着离开了。

 

再绕过一群人，他又看到了舞台边被花泽财团的总裁压在墙上，正低头吃吃笑着的大庭叶藏。

 

“告诉我，你哥在哪里？”花泽类单身撑在墙上，嘴角噙着一抹笑意。

 

叶藏的双手拉住他的领带，靠近自己，“不告诉你，你要怎么样？”

 

花泽类抬起他的下巴，歪着头说：“那我只能严刑逼供了哦。”

 

两人的嘴唇越贴越近，眼看就要挨在一起时，叶藏忽然推开了对方，嘟着嘴有些难过得说：“算了，奏哥哥会生气的，我从现在开始，要做个洁身自好的人！”

 

“啊哈？”

 

林诚司和花泽类十分同步得发出了下巴掉地上的声音，还来不及和他们打过招呼，便被女人拉了拉胳膊，凑到他耳边说：“林少，发现段野老板了哦~”

 

林诚司甩开他们大踏步向吧台侧面的员工通道走过去，倚在墙上点了根烟，看自己的好友段野龙哉抱着自家的员工吻得火热。

 

矢野元晴的双手怀抱着段野的脖子，一条腿靠在段野的小腿上色*情得蹭动着，两人的嘴唇胶着，不时变换着角度将舌头缠到一起，纠缠间彼此都发出难耐的呻*吟。

 

段野的手热切得探到了矢野的腰间，一边继续啃咬着矢野的嘴唇，一边熟稔得解开了矢野的金属皮带扣。

 

林诚司饶有兴趣得打算看看他们能做到哪一步，可惜矢野在看到他的瞬间便瞪大了眼睛推开了缠在自己身上的段野龙哉，狼狈不堪的分开之后的矢野扯住自己虚垮在腰间的裤子，苦笑着说：“林诚司，你偷窥的癖好还没治好吗？”

 

“诚司？”段野回过头，挑高了眉毛，“你过来也不说一声。”

 

林诚司摊开了双手，无赖得笑道：“我打了你N个电话，是你太沉醉了，段野。”用手搭上了段野龙哉的肩膀，在他耳边轻声说，“之前不是跟我说兔子不吃窝边草吗？怎样，要不要我替你继续？”

 

段野看着眼前的矢野元晴，叹了口气道，“抱歉，告诉我他在哪里吧，阿元。”

 

矢野漂亮的琥珀色瞳孔转了转，假装思索了一阵说：“嗯~要不要告诉你呢……”

 

“阿龙！”一声呼唤让他们三个人的视线都转了过去。林诚司诧异得看见刚才见过得那个卷毛被另外一个男人架在手上，一看就是喝高了的潮红脸颊上挂着泫然欲泣的表情，清纯可怜得像只被主人遗弃的小狗。

 

“阿龙，你个混蛋！”卷毛挣脱开男人的手，向段野龙哉扑了上去，段野无奈得接过对方，还没来得及说句话，肚子上便挨了一拳，痛得他差点把嘴唇咬破。

 

“龙崎郁夫你这个白痴！你还记得自己格斗技四段吗？！”

 

段野痛得要死，刚爆发出一声怒吼，随即被龙崎郁夫一把拦腰抱住，对方的鼻涕眼泪完全抹在了他的胸口，大哭道：“阿龙！你不要死！”

 

“我死……我真的要被你勒死了！”段野使劲得推着他的脑袋。

 

林诚司看着段野的表情，简直能感同身受，默默地退后了两步，正想继续跟矢野搭话时，却发现印象中对什么事情都漫不经心的矢野元晴正紧抿了嘴唇，满眼愧疚难受得看着另一个男子。

 

男子单手插在裤袋里，之前的慌张神情一扫而光，取而代之的是一种拒人千里之外的冷淡神色，他揉了揉自己的额发，慢慢地往后退了两步，说：“既然这样，我先回去了。”

 

眼看着男子快步穿过人群正要消失之时，矢野终于下定了决心般追了出去。

 

“彻！等等——！”

 

被冷落的林诚司又转过头看了看自己的好友，段野龙哉正被卷毛小家伙压到了墙角，对方一边啜泣着一边将红润的嘴唇凑了上去。段野挣扎着挥了挥手，艰难得说：“诚司……你今晚就……自己玩吧……”

 

林诚司无聊得垮下了肩膀，从员工通道走出来，看着在闪烁灯光下挥洒着荷尔蒙和汗水的男男女女，百无聊赖的摸出了手机，对着通讯簿上的人名正愁眉不展得思索着，忽然被人从身后拍了下肩膀。

 

转过身去，深町武穿着一身全镂空的黑色紧身皮衣，结实的大腿用皮带束缚起来，脚下蹬着一双带铆钉的黑色高跟皮靴，手上握着一条皮鞭，一脸严肃得说：“林少爷，好久不见了呢，要一起玩吗，五十度灰PLAY。”

 

林诚司扶着墙差点就要跪了下来。

 

 

ONE

 

高仓奏从没觉得这么进退两难过。

 

以他的一贯做法，直接把人按到墙上拧过他的手腕保证此人没有任何威胁性之后再来进行交谈时是最符合他思维模式的做法。然而眼前的那张脸孔，除了发型和眉眼间的一些细微差异外，几乎和大庭叶藏如出一辙，让他根本下不了狠手。

 

然而大庭叶藏绝对不会有织部顺平这般咄咄逼人的口气。

 

“你知道我弟弟有多可爱吗？”顺平一手撑着墙壁，继续威胁着高仓，“你知道有多少人打我弟弟的主意都被我给整死了吗？”

 

“死人是刑事案件……”

 

“不要反驳我！”顺平更逼近了一步，仔细得用视线观察着高仓的一切，“唔……阿叶喜欢你哪点呢？”

 

“长得帅吗？”挑起了高仓的下巴，“嗯……是挺帅的，比花泽类这个变 态正常多了……”

 

“有钱吗？”拽了拽高仓奏的领带，“高级督察啊，虽然比花泽类差了不少……不过有钱人都是神经病！”

 

“还是说……”手指顺着高仓的腰线一路往下抓住了某个部位，“下面很厉害呢？！”

 

忍无可忍的高仓奏挥开他的手猛地将人一个转身压到了墙上，果决得拧过他的手臂，保证顺平无法挣扎后，长抒了一口气，果然还是这样更有利于谈话的进行……

 

“痛痛痛死我了——！”顺平大叫起来，“死差佬！快点放开我！”

 

正当高仓奏在思索着是否要放开嫌疑人……啊，不对，是叶藏他亲哥时，背后传来一身熟悉的呼声。

 

“奏哥哥，你在做什么？”

 

赶紧松开了手，高仓奏回过头来，正好看见叶藏从人群中穿梭而过，一身精致打扮的漂亮男子吸引了不少猎艳的目光，而更令他不爽的是，叶藏不是一个人过来的，左手竟然还拖着上次见过的那个金发男子，对方的嘴角依然噙着那抹淡然的笑意，让高仓奏更加火从中起，伸手摸了摸自己的腰间——今晚没有带枪真是最大的失误！

 

叶藏倒是果断得松开了男子的手，扑上来搂住他的脖子在他嘴边印上一吻，诧异得朝后面望了望，问：“奏，我哥呢？”

 

高仓奏转过身，刚才还在的织部顺平已经不知道溜去了哪里。叶藏回过头，遗憾得对花泽类说：“Sorry，只能靠你自己啦。”

 

花泽类倒是无所谓得笑了笑，“没关系，物归原主了，阿SIR。”

 

高仓奏搂住叶藏的腰，对他点了点头，眼看着花泽类从另外一边从容得离开，随即黑着脸拎住叶藏的后领把他堵到了角落里。

 

“我之前说过什么？”

 

叶藏眨了眨眼睛，微笑着贴上他的脖子：“你说的话我都记得，奏哥哥，不要欺负我啦……等等！这是什么！”

 

高仓奏猛地捂住自己的脖子，又被叶藏两只手用力得给掰开，上面被顺平吸*吮出的痕迹在昏暗的灯光下也明显得不行。

 

叶藏咬着嘴唇一脸憋屈得看着他，“奏，是不是更喜欢我哥，我第一次亲你的时候你还打我……”

 

高仓奏又一次陷入了进退两难。他总不能说，其实我也打了你哥……与其进退维谷，直接行动才是他的作风！于是他拖住叶藏的臀部将他举了起来，毫不犹豫得自下而上吻住了叶藏的嘴唇，对方小幅度得挣扎了两下，便顺从得抱住了他的脑袋张开嘴缠 绵得勾住了他的舌头。

 

周围有人声骚动起来，高仓奏难得不管不顾地将人亲了个结实之后，直接托上了肩头扛着他往外走。

 

“吵死了，回家！”

 

叶藏笑着扶住他的背，抬起头来对场中往他们这儿看过来的人们挥了挥手，“拜拜啦，各位！”

 

TWO

 

矢野从夜场中冲出来时，正好看见日向彻已经跨上机车准备发动引擎。

 

他站在原地，有些不知所措。

 

“彻……”自己的声音小到几乎可笑，于是他笑了起来，想着自己其实哪里有资格叫住对方呢，想着想着就忍不住有些难过，便伫立在原地看着日向彻即将离开的背影。

 

“你是白痴吗！”日向彻扯下了头盔，猛地回过头来，“要叫人至少大点声吧！”

 

矢野的眼泪不禁掉了下来，他抽泣着，又笑着，说：“你不是要走吗？我们不适合的，你快点走吧。”

 

“凭什么你说不适合就不适合！”日向彻跨下机车，走到他面前，抚摸上他的脸颊，“不适合你哭个什么鬼。”

 

矢野低下头难堪得抽笑了两声，“泪腺比较发达……”他伸手推了推日向的肩膀，“行了，你走吧，我还要回去工作呢。”

 

日向彻的手却牢牢地按住了他的，不准他离开。

 

“矢野元晴我告诉你……”对方的声音掺和着愤怒和鄙夷，“你要是我的员工，我现在立刻把你开除了。”

 

“行了，日向社长，我知道……”

 

矢野的苦笑还未散尽，便被一双手捧住了脸颊，日向彻抬起他的头，用力得吻住他的嘴唇。

 

心跳停滞了半拍，矢野才慢慢得环住他的肩膀，细细得品味着唇舌间的甜蜜滋味，心里却不禁想，日向社长的吻技，还是只有五十分啊……

 

被放开后的双目交缠间一切已经了然，日向彻张了张嘴，半句话没说出来忽然羞恼得转过身，“行了！你要回去就回去吧，我要走了！”

 

矢野伸手环住他的腰间，脸颊贴到他的背上，让泪水肆意得浸透他的衬衫，颤抖得说出了祈求的话语：“彻，不要走……”

 

“如果我不走，你就得负责了，你负得起这个责任吗，阿元。”

 

矢野反而破涕为笑：“你不是第一个说这话的了，不过还是第一个让我负责任的男人，笨蛋彻……”

 

“喂！”日向彻恼怒得转过身来，却对上了矢野元晴被泪水洗刷过清透澄明得彷如琥珀一般的眼睛。

 

顿时所有的力气都丧失了，他再度抱紧了矢野，低声在他耳边说着：“完全不是个好员工啊，干脆辞职吧，阿元。”

 

“辞职我吃什么啊？”

 

“我养得起你啊……”

 

矢野在这条繁华的大街上，抱紧了这个仿佛世界中心的男人。

 

心里忍不住泛滥出一阵笑意，嘛，只能……对不起你了，段野老板，再招个新员工吧……

 

THREE

 

夜场二楼办公室内，隔绝了一切声色喧嚣，段野龙哉坐在黑色的皮质沙发里，点起了一根烟。

 

龙崎郁夫趴在他的腿上，昏沉沉得睡着，紧闭的浓密眼睫还不时得颤抖。

 

想到自己腹部的一阵阵刺痛，再加上趴在自己腿上酣睡的家伙一脸不知道梦见什么的甜蜜笑意，段野龙哉咬牙切齿得捏了捏他软绵绵的脸颊。

 

“好痛，阿龙……轻一点嘛……”郁夫不知道想到了什么，闭着眼睛瘪着嘴又啜泣起来。

 

段野无奈地俯身到他耳边，用低沉的嗓音呼唤：“郁夫，起床了，不然我要走了……”

 

“不要！”郁夫猛地睁开了眼睛，对着正上方段野那张一如既往的冷脸呆滞了半晌，才眨了眨眼睛，小心翼翼得说：“阿龙……我在哪里……”

 

段野冷笑了一声：“怎么，喝到连自己在哪里都不知道了？挺会玩儿啊。”

 

郁夫从他身上爬起来，默默地缩到了角落，也不说话，只是看着自己的面前那一小块儿凹陷的沙发纹路。

 

“过来，郁夫。”段野向他伸出了手，“别和元晴学那些有的没的，不适合你。”

 

“那什么才适合我？”郁夫猛地抬起头瞪向他，明明含着泪水的眼眶中却显出一丝狠厉，段野有些意外得喉头紧缩了下。

 

“阿龙只是想跟我玩玩吧，觉得我这样缠着你很可笑吗？”郁夫哽咽着，却不停歇得继续说，“你和所有人都可以亲 吻、可以拥抱是吧，元晴也是，今天见到的那对双胞胎也是吧，但是我呢，除了阿龙以外，没有、也从来没想过要和其他人在一起。”

 

“这样的我很可笑吧。”

 

段野伸手将已燃尽的烟碾灭在桌上的烟灰缸中，第一次，不知道面对自己的青梅竹马该说些什么。

 

郁夫却忽然抓住了他的手腕，力气大到段野感觉到了一丝刺痛，而对方看过来的眼神之中却有种比疼痛更深沉的痛楚。

 

“元晴告诉我，想要引起你的注意，就必须学会拒绝你，学会融入到你的世界中。但是，我发现我做不到，除了阿龙之外，任何人我都不想要，就算在阿龙的眼中我只是一个可笑的无聊的人，我也宁愿是这样的自己。”

 

“郁夫……”段野在对方直率的眼中反而看到了自己的懦弱。

 

郁夫从角落里爬起来，攥着段野的手腕将他推倒在了沙发里，自己则缓慢得骑上了段野的腰间。他能感觉到段野的某个部位抵着他，心里却明白那大概只是之前没泄下的火气，并不是因为他的存在。

 

眼泪又不争气得滚落下来，郁夫抽泣着，看着身下仍然毫不动容的男人，忍不住泪水，却用颤抖的双手缓慢得解开了自己的衣扣，“哪怕我是个笨蛋，但我也是世界上最喜欢阿龙的人……就算阿龙不喜欢我，只要阿龙还愿意，我随时都可以被你……一点都没有长进的我，大概会被元晴骂吧。”

 

“别这样。”

 

段野按住了他进一步想要解开裤链的手指，郁夫愣了几秒，更多的泪水似乎马上就要从那双委屈可怜的大眼中汹涌而下。为了避免自己被这泪腺发达的家伙的眼泪给淹没了，段野伸长手揽住他柔软的卷发，扣进了自己的肩膀之间。

 

“阿龙……”

 

“别说话了，什么都不用做，我只想抱抱你，郁夫。”

 

 

FOUR

 

 

织部顺平揉着自己的胳膊从夜场拥挤的人潮中轻车熟路的上了二楼，推开写着闲人免入的消防通道，一路往上到了天台。

 

从天台上传来的风都带着一股醉人的酒精香气，而天台下面的兰桂坊街道似乎彻夜不眠。

 

“死差佬虐待狂，不能把我弟弟给他……”顺平自言自语得喃喃念着，正准备好好计划一下对付高仓奏的一百种方法，通往天台的铁门又被推开了，一身白衣的变态有钱人被略矮的铁门栏杆撞了一下脑袋，此时正一脸茫然得揉着自己的额头，却没来由得让顺平觉得有一点可爱。

 

“找到你了哦，纯。”花泽类站在他面前，露出唇角懒散的笑意。

 

顺平为他鼓了鼓掌，说：“可喜可贺，游戏结束了，GAMEOVER，花泽大少爷。”

 

“你为什么对我这么冷淡呢？”花泽类说着又往前迈出了一步。

 

顺平回头看了看天台外面，虽然是二楼但对恐高的他来说也难免有点可怕。转过身来瞪着花泽类，说：“这还要我来提醒你吗，都是出来玩的人，凡事要有个限度。”

 

“你觉得我跨过了你的什么限度呢？”花泽类再向前一步，已经逼近到了他的面前。

 

“停！”顺平比了个手势，制止住了花泽类的意图，叹了口气，有些无奈得撩了撩自己的额发，说：“我的限度就是，不会为了别人的一时好奇，把自己倒贴出去。花泽类，你也就是觉得好玩而已，围着你们这几个财团总裁的人少说也有个三位数吧，我真没兴趣趟这摊浑水。”

 

“你不像是对自己这么没自信的人啊。”

 

“我当然不是……”

 

“如果我说我喜欢你呢？”花泽类不再掩饰，伸手扶住了天台边缘，将顺平整个人罩在了身下，而对方一丝不经意的颤栗亦没有逃脱过他的视线。

 

顺平的视线落在他的肩头，冷笑了一声说：“那我会劝你去看医生，顺便治治你的自大狂。”

 

“治好了的话，顺平会做我男朋友吗？”

 

顺平轻抿了一下嘴唇，试着推开他：“不会，做人不能太自信了，花泽类。”

 

花泽类握住他准备推开自己的手，将纤细的手指放到了唇边，又一次露出了那种散漫的笑容，“我当然有自信，因为顺平……确实喜欢我啊，不然，为什么连我的眼睛都不敢看呢？”

 

被这句话刺激的顺平猛地抬起头盯着他的眼睛，温柔恬淡的目光里糅合着不容分说的深情，直把顺平逼到双颊发烫为止。

 

感觉自己的内心被一览无余的顺平羞赧得用力将花泽类推开了一段距离，正准备先开溜冷静一下的他被人抓住了手臂，紧接着眼前一阵天旋地转，花泽类竟然将他半个身子推到了天台边缘外，只用一只手拉住了他的小臂。

 

顿失平衡外加恐高的顺平惊慌失措得想要扶住他，花泽类伸出另一只手，松垮垮得揽在他的腰间，却不准他从仰身的姿势站起来。

 

“你有病啊！”顺平大叫道。

 

花泽类依旧温柔得笑着，手臂一松一紧得晃动让顺平在摇摇欲坠的边缘惊恐不已。

 

“说你喜欢我啊，顺平，不然，我就要放手了哦？”

 

顺平的脑子里一片眩晕，他绝望得想，我喜欢的这个人，原来，是真的有病啊——！

 

 

老弟快带着你的警察哥哥来救我吧！

 

 

  
远处，叶藏揉了揉迷蒙的双眼，喃喃地自语道：“我怎么觉得我哥在叫我？”

 

高仓奏从他的锁骨处抬起头来，敲了敲他的额头，非常果断得下了结论——

 

“幻听。”

 

PART 8

ONE

带着满足而甜蜜的笑容被高仓奏一路扛离兰桂坊的叶藏轻轻地点了点他的背：“奏哥哥，你一下子就成为名人啦~”  
高仓奏无奈地呼出一口气，将他放了下地，改为牵住他的手继续走：“你少说一会儿，好不好？”  
叶藏一笑，故意停下了脚步，拉了拉对方的手，等高仓奏回过头来看他的时候，才用手在嘴巴上做了一个拉上链的手势。  
高仓奏本来还一脸不高兴地看着他，一下子被他这举动逗笑了，严肃的脸出现了轻快的笑意，整个人又帅气了几分。  
叶藏当即受不了，整个人就扑了上去。他一跳，搂着高仓奏的头，双腿夹上他的腰挂在他身上，开心地笑着。  
高仓奏无奈地接住了他，托着他的屁股以防他会摔下来。  
叶藏低头凑到他耳边咬着他的耳骨：“我等不及了，回家咯，回~我~家~”

从进门开始，叶藏就抱着高仓奏不放，一边胡乱地亲吻着他，一边将他推往卧室的方向：“奏哥哥，你知道不？你是我唯一一个带回家的人哎！”  
结果高仓奏嫌他慢，抱起他长腿几步就进了卧室，二人倒在了床上。  
高仓奏压在他身上解开他领口的缎带：“我没兴趣知道你以前有多凌乱。”  
叶藏笑笑，搂着他的脖子，亲了亲他的下巴：“好嘛，我不说，再也不说。”  
扔掉了缎带，高仓奏拖下了自己的外套，一边解开自己的领带，一边解开叶藏的衬衣纽扣，然后他低头就吻上了他因为仰着头而舒展开来的颈项。  
叶藏忍不住就抱着他的头，闭着眼享受着他的亲吻。  
高仓奏的手一路往下，正准备解开他的裤头的时候，叶藏却像听到了什么似的，揉了揉迷蒙的眼睛，微微坐起了身：“我怎么觉得我哥在叫我？”  
高仓奏从他锁骨处抬起了头，敲了敲他的额头，果断地下了判断：“幻听。”  
高仓奏正刚刚解开了他的裤头，准备脱掉他裤子的时候，叶藏却一个激灵，忽然翻身将他压在了身下。  
高仓奏疑惑地看着他：“阿叶？”  
叶藏神色不明地低着头看他，昏暗的灯光下显得有点迷幻，他咬了咬下唇，视线逡巡过高仓奏的脸之后，盯紧了他脖子上的那一块暧昧的痕迹，手指轻轻地在那里滑过：“不对，奏，这个还没说清楚，差点给你糊弄过去了！”  
高仓奏难得浑身僵硬了一下，看着叶藏，抿着唇，没说话。  
叶藏一下子就生气地趴到他胸口上：“果然是我哥！就是我哥！”  
高仓奏却在他的语气中听出了点什么，他顿时放松了下来，带着些许笑意，抬手摸了摸叶藏的卷发：“原来如此啊……”  
叶藏一口咬在他锁骨上：“什么原来如此！你解释！我要你解释！你要我洁身自好，可是你……你……”  
说着说着，叶藏的眼泪就掉下来了，他抽了抽鼻子，相当的可怜可爱。  
高仓奏搂着趴在他身上的叶藏靠着床头坐了起来，他的大手抚上了叶藏的脸颊，用拇指轻轻地擦拭他的泪珠，目光清亮地看着他：“你究竟，在吃谁的醋呢？”  
叶藏一愣，刚巧一颗泪珠刚刚从他眼眶溢出，滑过他的卧蚕，沿着脸颊流下，滴落在高仓奏的胸口上。  
高仓奏感觉有点凉，也有点烫。  
叶藏呆呆地看着高仓奏，他看到对方双目清澈透亮，带着丝丝柔情，包容地注视着自己。他仿佛想入了思考，因为高仓奏刚才丢出的问题。  
好半晌，他忽然就撅起嘴巴哭着扑到高仓奏的肩窝处：“我不想了，我不知道，你快点做！”  
高仓奏抱着他，又翻身将他压了下去，继续亲吻他的眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊、嘴唇……一路往下……心想，这事总算揭过去了……

TWO

戴着头盔，坐在日向彻的机车后座上抱着对方的腰的元晴，感受到驰骋在夜晚的快意。  
他的心底很甜蜜，甚至觉得自己像是第一次谈恋爱的少女一样。这么一想，他都禁不住要嘲笑自己，于是忍不住又抱紧了日向彻一点，还轻轻地将自己的头贴上了他的后背。  
虽然隔着头盔，可是他仿佛还是能听到对方心跳声。  
察觉到他的举动的日向彻，隐藏在头盔下的脸露出了得意而甜腻的笑容，他分出一手握了握元晴环在自己腰间的手背，然后加了加油，用着更快的速度往家里飞驰而去。

机车才滑进车库停好，日向彻就被元晴抱住，略为粗鲁地摘掉了他的头盔随手扔到地上。  
日向彻正想为自己的头盔说些什么却被元晴一口吻住。  
元晴抱着日向彻的脑袋，微微踮着脚，忘情地亲吻着。  
日向彻顿时有点招架不住，他扶着对方的腰，想要夺回主动权，未果。  
元晴亲够了才笑着用手指点了点他的唇：“彻你啊……还差得远了~”  
日向彻顿时像被踩到尾巴一样，弯腰就将人打横抱起，用着雷霆万钧的气势抱着人就进屋。  
元晴满足地蜷在他怀里低声笑着，不料一进去见到大厅就被震惊了。  
元晴瞪大了双眼推了推日向彻的肩膀：“你家……”  
家徒四壁就是指这样了吧？后面半句元晴没说的出口。  
日向彻没理他，抱着人径直就往在客厅最中央的黑色沙发上走去。  
元晴还没震惊完就被人有点粗鲁地放到沙发上还被压住了。  
他一愣神，忍不住抬头问：“这里？”  
日向彻正利索地在脱自己上身的衣服：“就这里。”  
元晴双腿被他用力分开到两边，眼看日向彻挤在自己双腿之间他都还没反应过来：“床呢？”  
日向彻一边人生第一次毫不介意地将自己的衣服往木地板上扔一边理直气壮地回答：“还没买得到！”  
说完，他低头就吻住了还震惊得瞪圆了眼睛的矢野元晴。

THREE

龙哉静静地抱着郁夫好半晌没说话，郁夫却无法再忍耐这沉默了，想到自己刚才借着酒劲说到那个份上，对方也就这样……  
郁夫只觉得喉头干涩得厉害，他默默地推开了龙哉，低着头，一眼都不看对方，怕自己忍不住会又哭起来：“我回去了。”  
龙哉的拳头紧了松，松了紧，最后也只挤得出一句：“我送你。”

郁夫和龙哉一前一后的走在街头上，大概是二人的气氛都不太对劲，有眼色的人都不上来打招呼，有些不是很醒目的也都被龙哉瞪走了。  
结果还剩下些不知死活的。  
郁夫今晚的确很诱人，不得不说元晴的眼光非常不错，所以难怪还是有人不怕死地围上来搭讪，而且还是男人。  
龙哉撇了撇嘴，正想着怎么教训教训这几个不长眼睛的臭男人的时候，却见郁夫已经出了手。  
简直是一秒钟都不用，人就只能躺倒在地呻吟了。  
只见郁夫微低着头，刘海盖了下来，都看不清脸和眼神了，只听他低声说着：“抱歉，我今天心情不太好。”  
龙哉不由自主地摸上了自己的腹部，想起刚才被打的地方，只觉得又开始痛起来了。  
他怎么就老是忘记郁夫其实很可怕？  
想到这里，他禁不住有点发憷。

然而郁夫也没理会他了，只是继续往前走。  
离开了兰桂坊之后，郁夫才回过了头：“送到这里就行了，我会自己回去，你还有工作吧？回去吧。”  
龙哉眨了眨眼，张了张嘴却发现喉头干涩得说不出一句话。  
他看着郁夫，可是郁夫却只是低着头，他看不清他的表情和眼神。  
龙哉不满地皱起了眉头，他正想说什么的时候，郁夫却径自转过身就走了。  
龙哉啧了一声，大声地喝着：“你给我站住！”  
被他喝了一声的郁夫浑身一震，却忽然迈开腿跑了起来。  
龙哉猝不及防，虽然已经马上追了上去，可是他根本跑不过郁夫。  
只能看着双方的距离越来越远。  
郁夫身手敏捷地一下子横跨了马路，往对面的士站停靠的的士走去。  
在他拉开车门的一瞬间，龙哉才跑到对街，见状只能大声地叫他的名字：“郁夫！”  
郁夫终于抬头看了他一眼，然后轻轻地朝他摇了摇头就钻上了车。  
龙哉只能用力地抓紧马路边的栏杆，看着郁夫搭乘的的士绝尘而去。他禁不住用力地砸了下铁栏杆，砸得铁栏杆颤巍巍地摇晃着。  
“该死！”

FOUR

一身白衣的花泽类温柔地圈抱着怀里哭得抽抽噎噎的顺平，不时能听到对方抽泣的声音。  
花泽类一下一下地摸着他的头发，意图安抚他，可是压根就没用，怀里的人都还在发颤。  
早知道他会这么害怕，就不逗他了……  
花泽类叹了口气，环上他的腰，凑到他耳边轻声说道：“对不起了，不要哭了，好吗？”  
顺平哭得有点上气不接下气：“不好！”  
花泽类轻轻地吻着他的耳朵：“我不知道你会这么害怕。”  
“我恐高的，超恐高的！”顺平不满地用手捶着他的肩膀。  
花泽类又吻了吻他的额头：“你又没有告诉过我。”  
“你去死啦，一般人会像你这样的么？你这死神经病！”说完，顺平又埋到他怀里哭。

想起刚才那可怕的情景，自己都坚持不到三分钟就大声说着：“我喜欢你了还不行么？”  
才离开了边缘，安稳地站好，顺平一松了口气，整个人就软坐下来了。  
那死变态还蹲在他隔壁淡然地笑看着他：“说过的话要算数啊，纯酱~”  
顿时，所有情绪一涌而上，泪腺一崩溃起来，顺平就哭得有点停不下来了。  
一想到刚才那么可怕，弟弟又说要和那个死差佬正经谈恋爱，自己喜欢的又是个有病的……顺平都分不清自己究竟在哭什么了，反正他泪水一出来就收不住，都不知道多少年没哭成这样子了。  
一开始花泽类还只是淡定地伸手给他擦眼泪，后来看他根本停不下来，才圈到自己怀里细细呵护着。

花泽类心情非常愉快，怀里的人虽然嘴巴各种逞能，可是却紧紧地抱着自己，所以他心情还是很愉悦的。  
他环着对方的腰，手安抚地一下一下扫着他的背：“再哭下去，妆就要糊掉了。”  
顺平用头在他怀里钻动着：“去死啦，我的化妆品才没那么差！真糊掉了我就全部糊到你的白衣服上！”  
花泽类低声笑了起来：“说起来，你刚起床素颜，还头没梳脸没洗的样子我都见过了。”  
顺平倏然抬起头来：“不准说！不准想！给我忘记！”  
花泽类笑着吻走了他的泪水：“好了，再哭下去就天亮了，我们正式交往的第一个夜晚可不要这么浪费。”  
顺平抬头看着他，眨了眨眼，忽然双颊绯红，他咬着下唇欲言又止的样子非常可爱，和平时艳光压人的形象绝然不同。  
花泽类温柔地看着他，一边用手掌抹去他的泪痕，一边拇指拂过他的唇角：“有话就说啊，平时都有什么就说什么的啊。”  
顺平数次张嘴，才讷讷地说了出口：“我……我是第一次……如果你敢对不起我！”  
花泽类挑了挑眉。  
顺平忽然就掐上他的脖子：“我就和你一起去死！”  
花泽类被他的话弄得笑了出声，笑声非常清脆。  
顺平还真的在他脖子上用力了：“笑什么！”  
花泽类忽然低头，唇瓣贴上他的唇瓣，声线低沉地轻声说着：“Promise you。”  
然后他发现顺平第一次用着欲语还羞的神色看着自己，花泽类只觉得所有冲动都开始在下腹汇聚了。  
突然，花泽类弯腰托起顺平的膝关节就将人抱了起来。  
顺平惊呼了一声，发现自己坐在他的手臂上被抱着。  
天台的风非常的好，晚风吹拂得人非常舒服。  
花泽类回身就往回走。  
顺平还有些愣神：“去哪？”  
“你家。”

甫一进门，花泽类就将顺平压在玄关的地板上亲吻了起来。  
顺平在他的热吻中挣扎出来，推了推他：“到床上去啦。”  
可是等二人稍微冷静一点，就听到了属于情#欲的进行曲。  
顺平还躺在地板上，他仰着头往回望，可是室内灯光昏暗，什么都看不清，但是他认出了自己弟弟的声音。  
那不用问另一个肯定就是……  
他失声就叫大叫：“高……”  
可是他才发了一个音节就被花泽类用力地捂住了嘴巴，只能嗯嗯着表示着抗议。  
花泽类凑到了他耳边：“嘘……打扰别人做#爱比打扰别人谈恋爱更缺德的啦……”  
顺平斜眼看向他，正好对上他也斜眼看过来的视线，只觉得自己被锁进那眼神里，顿时无处可逃。  
他动了动腿，禁不住也有点无法忍耐了。  
花泽类自然察觉了他的举动，既然里间的人正忙没发现他们，他们也不应该打扰别人才是。  
花泽类将顺平扛了起来就往浴室走去。  
挂在花泽类肩膀上的顺平没有作声，却忍不住视线一直瞟向半开放式的卧房。  
直到浴室门都没关，他就被推到淋浴间的墙上被花泽类狠狠吻住为止。

PART 9

TWO

九点，NEXT INNOVATION的大楼准时开放，人们陆续得从大门鱼贯而入准备开始一天的工作。人流汹涌中，一辆黑色机车划过空气疾驰而来，停在了NI大厦的门口。

“社长！早上好！”安冈充满激情得迎上去，正准备第十五次介绍自己的名字时，发现今天来得格外早的日向社长并不是独自一人。

淡色衬衫七分裤的青年从日向彻的机车后座跨下来，取下头盔，扬起栗金色的短发，阳光般通透的琥珀色瞳孔闪烁出隐隐笑意，弯起的嘴角好看得令人心神荡漾。

从他们身边路过的女性员工都不由得停住脚步，投来羡艳目光。日向彻随后也取下了头盔，不爽得向周围聚拢的人群扫视一圈，拽过青年的手腕就径直往前走。

安冈心里好奇得七上八下，又不敢询问青年的身份，只得快步跟在日向身后，大声得说：“社长，今天有三个会议，一个采访，电视台的记者九点半就会到！”

“采访让朝比奈去，会议只留董事会那个，其它全部推了。”日向彻头也不回得说道。

青年看着被他紧握的手腕，面有难色得轻轻挣了挣，“彻，你今天这么忙，不如我先回段野那儿……”

“辞职吗？明天去也可以！”

青年翻了个白眼，“你真觉得我要辞职啊，我干得好好的……”

日向彻猛地停下脚步，转过头盯着他，安冈感受到了社长的怒气值刷刷刷上升赶紧抱紧文件夹退后了两步。

“你骗我？”

金发青年竟然伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，安冈吓得更连退了三步。

“没有骗你，我跟段野老板真的没什么，有什么从昨天开始也不会再那什么了，但是不能说辞职就辞职，这可是你说的，要有作为别人员工的责任感！”金发青年转过头对着安冈露出了灿烂笑容，“你说是吧，安冈君？”

“哎哎哎？！”安冈瞪大眼睛看着眼前的英俊脸孔，一时竟有些面红耳赤，随即在社长死光一样的视线中，连忙大叫着遮住了自己的脸，“我什么也不知道！”

“一群笨蛋！”日向彻发出了一声闷哼，继续拽着青年的手走进了大厦的电梯，周围人都非常懂事得给他们让出了私人空间。

 

在进行了简单的介绍之后，大家对青年有了大致的印象。

矢野元晴，有着漂亮的茶金色头发和彷如混血般的英俊面孔，笑起来尤其生动灿烂，并且是日向社长亲口认证的，男朋友。

当所有人还在地上找着掉落一地的下巴时，日向彻已经扯着矢野去了自己的办公室。

托着下巴看恋人在自己日常办公的地方好奇得张望着，竟有种异乎寻常的新鲜满足感。矢野元晴转过身来，对他露出笑容：“干嘛一直盯着我，我有那么好看吗？”

“胡说什么。”日向彻慌张得将目光转回屏幕上，随意得敲下一连串代码，“我才没有盯着你看。”

矢野拖了一把椅子在日向彻身边坐下，也学他的样子托着下巴歪着脑袋看日向彻认真严谨的侧颜，忍不住笑：“彻，工作的时候特别帅气呢。”

“喂……”日向彻有些无奈，却探出右手揉了揉矢野的金发。

时间随着屏幕上跳动的代码逐渐流逝，矢野看得久了，有些无聊得趴在了桌子上。

“去沙发上睡一觉吧，我搞定了这些就可以走了。”

点了点头，矢野站起来，“那今晚去我家？”

“不去。”

矢野诧异得转过来，看着日向彻纹丝不动的表情，不解得问：“为什么？”

“我……不习惯住别人家里。”超级洁癖日向社长有些纠结得说出了缘由。

矢野双手抱上胸口，挑起一边眉毛：“去你家我睡哪儿？”

“昨天睡哪儿今天还睡哪儿。”

矢野有些丧气得叹了口气，“你家连床都没有啊，彻……”

“我会买的……”日向彻有些纠结得咬着指甲，“再给我一年时间，我一定能决定的！”

“一年……”矢野怒极反笑，迈开长腿走近他，扳过日向彻的椅子，让那人的视线从屏幕转移到他身上，再慢慢地跨上他的大腿，用低沉诱惑的声音靠近日向彻的耳垂，“今晚就买吧，好吗，彻……”

日向彻的手臂搂上他的腰肢，缓缓吻上了那双诱人的嘴唇，一边亲吻一边嘟囔道：“好吧……半年……”

矢野额头的青筋跳了跳，二话不说掐住对方的脖子，使劲得摇晃道：“今晚！”

“不行！”

“我的腰很痛！”

“你昨晚又没说！”

“那我要回家，你自己去睡沙发吧！”

“不准！”

…………

这样的对话，好像似曾相识。

时间倒回到前一晚，矢野张目结舌得望着压在自己身上得日向彻，对方已经脱掉了薄T，露出精瘦结实的赤裸胸膛，眼底仿佛蕴含了火焰灼灼得注视他。

虽然确实很想做，但是这个空旷房间中孤岛一样的沙发究竟是怎么回事？！

矢野感受男人胡乱得亲吻着他的嘴唇和下颔，用力推开了日向彻的肩膀，“等等……彻，那你平时都睡什么地方？”

“就这儿啊。”日向彻大方得承认道。

矢野沉默了几秒，拍了拍他的肩膀，准备爬起来，“去我家吧，我家好歹是真的床，不是单人沙发。”

“不准！”日向彻又将他压回了沙发里，不由分说得堵住了他的嘴唇，舌头探进他湿润甜蜜的口中侵略了一番后，才放开对方笑着说，“不是在车里也做过了，当时阿元可没嫌弃拥挤。”

矢野哭笑不得得看着他，“当时是你喝多了硬要在车里乱来好吗？！”

“但是，阿元也没有拒绝我啊！”日向彻义正言辞得说，手上倒是毫不犹豫得解开了矢野的裤子拉链，黑色底裤从牛仔裤中露出了一角缝隙，日向彻情不自禁得咬了咬嘴角，燥热浮上心底。

“彻……”矢野的手指从下而上抚上男人的腹部肌肉，弹性十足的结实腹肌让他咋舌，上一次车里的激情太过于仓促，他甚至没有注意到身为IT社长的日向彻有这样一副好身体。既然箭在弦上，又是两情相悦，索性忽略一次这个奇葩的做爱地点好了，矢野暗自沉吟，但是，仅有这一次！

金发青年不再挣扎着要离开，而是用手臂支撑起上半身，左腿放低在狭窄的沙发外侧，双手自然得揽上欺压在他身上的日向彻的窄腰，柔软的嘴唇贴上了他的腹部，绕着肚脐外侧的那一块肌肉伸出了猫咪一般仿佛带刺的舌头。

湿滑带痒的触感从腹部烧上来，日向彻忍不住仰起了头呻吟。矢野的舌头仿佛有魔力一般，在他身上四处点火，他的手指不由得伸进了他柔软的茶金色发丝中。上次在车里的那场爱欲在他醒来后只剩零星的碎片记忆，完全记不起自己是怎么抚摸对方、插入对方……有没有好好得亲吻他的唇角，安抚他的眼泪……毒舌的天然日向社长其实在某个程度上来说是讲求温柔相对的极好情人。

“阿元……我发现你技术很好嘛。”日向彻在对方的嘴唇逐渐往下移动时，不禁发出了自己听来都带着醋意的抱怨。

矢野停顿了一下，手指还勾在他的内裤边缘，抬起头对他露出了有些难堪的苦笑，“怎么，想知道我是怎么练出来的吗？”

日向彻伏低身子，将对方压倒在黑色的沙发上，眼睛在极近的地方看进他漂亮的棕色瞳仁，说：“想知道……以后都一五一十的告诉我吧。”

矢野侧过头，看着空荡荡的地面，咧出了一丝冷笑，“我怕你听到一半就天亮了。”

“没关系……”日向彻的嘴唇贴上了他裸露出来的修长脖颈，“管你说的是不是真的，不管有多少人，我都会一一超越他们……会让你觉得我是最好的。”

矢野的眸光闪动，忍不住用带着鼻音的声音呼唤他的名字，“彻……”

双手揽紧日向彻的肩膀，感觉对方顺着他的锁骨啃咬，卷起了他的T恤，宽大的手掌握住了他的腰肢。

“继续叫我，阿元。”

矢野咬着嘴唇，用动情的呻吟回应，“彻，我想要……”

乳头被男人含进嘴里，在舌头的挑逗下，很快就硬了起来，因此感觉更加敏锐，矢野挺动着腰部，催促着男人除下他的裤子。愿望很快被达成，长裤和内裤一起被猛地扒下，扔在了地上，感觉下半身在日向家明亮的灯光下全部赤裸了，一种久违的羞耻感竟涌上了矢野心头。

他不由自主得在沙发上并拢双腿，看着男人解开了裤子拉链，拉下那条收在胯部的黑色内裤，只在醉酒的情况下模糊见过一次的阴茎又一次跳了出来，而日向彻这人却仿佛毫不在乎这异常明亮的处境，一只手握在自己的阴茎上，另一只手则往后抹起了自己被汗水沾湿的卷曲刘海，露出光洁的额头和一双牢牢钉在他身上的漆黑双瞳。

“你干嘛，一副很羞涩的样子。”日向彻看着身下紧缩成一团，并着白皙光滑的大腿，颤抖的双唇紧紧抿着，一副可怜可爱的家伙，歪了脑袋问道。

“你家的灯……会不会太亮了啊，彻……”矢野有些苦恼，他虽然熟稔情事，但顶多都是一些在漆黑角落或暗室快速交战的发泄，这种亮堂堂的环境让他感觉自己是躺在手术室准备开刀的病患一般。

“这样才看得清啊，有什么，我在家里都是这样的。”日向彻说着便一边拖着他一侧的腿弯，硬是将他双腿分了开来，赤裸得呈现在自己面前。

矢野忍不住发出一声低呼，将视线再度转到了地板上，那里扫地机器人一动不动得站在角落。他倒是没有想过，日向彻竟然天然到了这样的地步，到了让自己招架不住深感羞耻的地步。

“真是色情……”男人不知道盯了多久，矢野的大腿开始微微颤抖，有点承受不住这彷如视觉强暴一般的漫长时光，下半身在灼人的视线中立了起来，已经开始颤巍巍得吐露着前液，他可以想象自己现在是以怎样的色情姿态完全得展现给男人，这让他的羞耻感和欲望感同时暴增，禁不住发出了难耐的呻吟。

而差不多就在他要开口求饶前，一个火热的硬物顶上了他仍是干涩紧闭的小穴，矢野瞬间慌乱得转过头用双手撑着日向的肩膀说：“不要，彻！还不行——！”

对方居高临下得笑着，又握着阴茎稍微离开了他的身体，“我当然知道还不行，谁叫阿元你一直不看我，好像对扫地机器人更有兴趣一点。”

矢野的目光中，男人沾着涔涔汗水的肩膀和胸腹肌展露出蓄势待发的色气，他无意识得舔了下嘴唇，白皙的脸颊也跟着红了起来。

“笨蛋，要先润滑啦！”

 

在如此明亮的光芒下看着男人沾着润滑剂的手指插入自己的穴口，还旋转着分开湿滑紧窄的小穴，矢野抓住自己T恤下摆的手指打着颤，又忍不住想要移开视线。

“不行啊，阿元你不看着我怎么知道自己做得对不对？”日向彻的嘴唇跟着上来，吸着他的舌头，同时手指温柔得捅进了他的后穴。

“彻……不仅爱嫉妒，性格还很可恶……”矢野委屈得亲着他的嘴角，下体却不由自主得吸紧了那根在体内作怪的手指，一根手指当然已无法餍足，他用大腿蹭着日向彻的腰，被情欲弄得湿漉漉的眼睛微眯着斜挑过去，果然收到了几乎超过预想的效果。

日向彻的阴茎开始进入他已经准备完美只待侵犯的身体。他靠在沙发的一头，两人的身体相对着，因此矢野能够清晰得看见那阴茎在日向彻手中勃起的形状，和逐渐淹没在自己体内的整个过程。应该是极端难堪的情景，竟然带着一种强烈反差的色情感让他整个人烧得更厉害了，视线移不开自己被进入的地方，他竟然脑子发狂得觉得在这种灯光下做爱未免不是一种好方法。

“阿元……放松……”

“彻……彻，快点，快点……我想要，好想……”嘴里发出了从未有过的急切呻吟，想要放松却又敏感得全身紧绷。粗大的阴茎一点点得挤进了殷红的小穴，整个过程漫长得彷如凌迟，而且全部落入自己的眼帘。

被整个填满的感觉让矢野舒服得捂住了双眼，他几乎要满足得哭出来，“我不要看了……不要……”

日向彻往后撤出了一点，矢野便哭闹着用双腿夹紧他的腰部。

“好了，不看就不看，我一个人看就行了。”日向彻安抚性得亲吻他盖在眼睫上的手指，心想这样的美景就算是矢野本人也不太想要分享呢。

抬高了矢野修长的双腿，轻松得驾到了自己的肩膀上，日向彻将他更深得压进沙发里，便开始来回在那紧窄湿热的甬道中抽插起来。

喘息随着动作的加剧而上升，矢野闭着眼睛于是更能感受到那根巨大的阴茎是怎么摩擦过他的肠壁，在他的敏感点上折磨，有时刚刚好，有时又差一点，把他逼到了几欲疯狂的边缘。

“彻……再深一点……”矢野忍不住将挡住眼睛的双手拿开，落入眼帘中汗湿的日向彻的视线却一直紧盯着他的身下，仿佛对活塞运动的每一步骤都有堪比IT代码一般的钻研精神。

感受到视线，日向彻抬眼撞进矢野湿润迷离的眸子，在喘息中断续地问：“这里吗……还是这里……看不见很为难啊，元……”

“你只有把我剖开才看得见……啊啊，对了！就是这儿！啊哈……彻……彻……”

日向彻每次都对着那一点精准得撞入，感受到小穴内部彷如窒息般的痉挛，有液体追随着每一次的抽插而被挤出，矢野的手指抓紧了他的后背，几乎能感到指甲嵌入的疼痛，而最让人无法忍耐的，还是矢野马上要攀上巅峰的销魂神情，微张的嘴唇和绽开的漂亮眼眸，金色的刘海随着自己的撞击而散落，越来越拔高的呻吟，在又一次冲击时化为了半哑在喉咙里的哽咽，矢野琉璃般漂亮的瞳孔又一次紧张得闭紧，再睁开的时候已是一片茫然失神。

阴茎被缠得差点要缴械，日向彻只能暂停下动作，咬住矢野的脖子等待这一波致死般快感的过去，紧缩的甬道在矢野释放后甜蜜得又柔软下来，春水一般潮热温热得包裹着他，在自己继续开始抽插后，肉壁仿佛也在微微得颤抖。

“彻……我的……”从高潮中醒转过来得矢野，以挺着腰的姿势被日向彻揽在怀里，正想抱怨一句腰部一阵阵的酸痛，谁料到对方插入他后穴的速度愈加愉快，这句话的最后一个“腰”字也被吞回了嘴里。

“元晴……你也是我的……”日向彻激烈得回吻他的嘴唇，用让他无法发出声音的速度持续撞击他敏感的内壁，直到咬着矢野的下唇，将第一波精液灌入他的体内。

夜晚仍在持续进行下去，于是矢野元晴一边心疼着日向家灯火通明的电费，一边在仿佛无尽的欲望中心疼着自己愈加酸痛的腰部……

 

PART 10 

FOUR

顺平是被饿醒的。  
一觉醒来，肚腹空虚，手脚发软，怀里还有个睡得跟死了似的的弟弟。  
顺平动了动眉毛，愣了好半晌才晓得看看天花板，有种不知今夕何夕的感觉。  
发呆了好半晌，他才想起要起来。  
他掀开了被子，将弟弟叶藏搭在自己腰上的手轻轻挪开。  
熟睡中的叶藏仿佛有点不满，手在床铺上空抓了几下。  
顺平将他的手收好，拨了拨他的刘海，在他额上亲吻了一下，然后在他耳边低喃了几句，叶藏就安分下来了。  
他嘟囔了一声，又安然地熟睡过去。  
顺平小心地给他掖好被角，才抬腿下床。他注意到弟弟眼角的红晕，居然还没消褪，心里咒骂着：高仓奏这混蛋。  
可是等他全身赤裸地站起来正准备迈开步子去盥洗的时候，他感觉到温热的液体从他的后穴流出，沿着他的大腿内侧，流过膝盖，在小腿蜿蜒而下。  
顺平浑身一僵，低头看着自己小腿上蜿蜒着的白色浊液。他一咬牙：花泽类也是混蛋！  
而面对自家的浴室的时候，顺平又是几经挣扎才进去梳洗。  
混蛋！都是混蛋！

等顺平终于洗过澡，刷过牙洗完脸，他才一身清爽地在客厅坐下。  
抬头一看，墙上的挂钟显示是三点半。顺平回头看了看窗外的日光，正好是下午茶时间呢。  
顺平又往卧室的方向看去，叶藏还是睡得天塌不惊，看来六点之前都醒不过来了。  
顺平抓了抓头发，随手拿起头箍将头发箍上，戴着一副厚重的黑框眼镜，就穿着一身休闲服蹬着拖鞋出门了。  
出门找吃的去，顺便溜达几圈，不然老想起昨晚发生什么，真是人都不清醒了。

昨晚——

花泽类将顺平压在淋浴间的墙壁上，一手拨高他的额发，按照他的脑袋，用力亲吻着，另一手解着他的皮质背心，至于那豹纹大衣早就被扔在门口了。  
顺平斜靠着墙壁，花泽类一条腿顶在他双腿之间，他如果再滑下一点，就能干脆地坐在他的大腿上了。  
他一边抱着花泽类的肩背一边回吻着他，却一直在走神。  
叶藏的呻吟声断断续续地传来，顺平满脑子都是他弟弟是被高仓奏如何亲吻、如何抚摸才会发出这种声音。  
花泽类解开了他的皮质背心，托了托他的后腰，顺利地脱掉了他的上衣。  
花泽类知道顺平在走神，他也不在意，只是按照自己喜欢的那样，沿着他的下颚、颈项一路亲吻下去，然后他用力地用一条腿将顺平顶了起来，他一手环过他的背，将他圈在怀里，低头含住了他的乳首。  
顺平双脚离地的时候轻轻惊呼了一声，被含弄着乳头的时候他急促地呻吟了一声，然后咬住了下唇，压抑地喘息着，他闭着双眼，脑中还想着高仓奏是如何在他和叶藏的床上摆弄着叶藏的。  
可恶！放开他弟弟啊！顺平禁不住双手掩住了面。  
花泽类另一手也揉捏上他另一边的乳头，抬着眼看他，低沉而轻柔地笑着：“在想哪个男人？你弟？外面那位阿sir？还是两个一起？”  
顺平轻轻松开了手，垂着眼帘看着他，被情欲熏染得妩媚动人的双眸有着水色的润泽，显得更诱人了：“你闭嘴！”  
可是此刻，叶藏的声音却再次清晰传来。  
顺平一脸受不了得再次双手盖住了自己的脸仰着头嗔了一声。  
花泽类笑得相当愉悦，他将顺平放了下来，手顺着他的腰线解开了他的皮裤，在他臀上捏了一下之后转过了身：“润滑液放在哪？”  
这么说的时候，似乎笃定浴室里有。  
顺平赤脚站在地上，还是双手盖着脸头扬着靠在墙上，他闷闷地回答：“镜子后面。”  
花泽类举步跨出淋浴间往梳洗台去：“你先脱干净自己，我保证你待会儿就没空理你弟怎么叫了。”  
顺利地在镜子后面找到润滑液之后，甩着润滑液回转回来的花泽类看到顺平还真的已经脱了个干净，忍不住笑得更开心了。  
顺平全身赤裸地靠在墙上，修长白皙的两条腿前后交叠着，他一手搁在腰上，另一手用前臂挡住了自己半张脸。  
花泽类能看到他羞红了的脸颊和耳朵。他都不知道原来顺平在两情相悦之后会是害羞的类型呢，真可爱。  
顺平并没有看他，而外面那两人时不时传来的情欲之声此刻更像催情的背景音乐。  
花泽类重新欺上了他，一手搭在墙上，一手拿开了他挡住脸的手，掐着他的下巴再次亲吻了起来。  
顺平闭上了双眼，热烈地回应着。  
二人的舌头在唇齿之间追逐纠缠着，花泽类垂着眼眸看着二人的唾液在唇舌交缠间相互交换着，他闭上眼，用力地吻得更深，直弄得顺平忍不住推开他，然后唇角挂着色气的水迹气喘呼呼地瞪着他。  
花泽类低低地笑了起来，将润滑液递到他手上。  
顺平抬眼看他，而花泽类只是挑了挑眉，后退了一步，他扯掉了自己的领带，脱掉了自己的衬衣。  
顺平看着领带和衬衣都垂落在地上，而裸着上半身微仰着头俯视他的花泽类，那从白色的低腰长裤裤头上露出的内裤边沿显得更色气了。  
顺平忍不住吞了口口水。明明不是没见过，但是此刻却让他心如擂鼓，从未有过的紧张心情让他有点无所适从。  
花泽类伸手温柔地拂过他那半勃起的性器，在他的瞪视下，居然在他面前跪了下来了。  
顺平这下是变成瞪大双眼了，他说不出的震惊：“你……”  
花泽类双手一撑，刚好在顺平大腿两侧撑到了墙上，将他整个下半身都环在自己怀里。他抬着眼看顺平，然后嫌弃刘海碍事儿抬手将刘海往后梳：“你也做过啊。”  
说完他就一口将顺平的阴茎含进了口腔。  
顺平浑身一震，忍不住抬手捂住了嘴，仰头就想往后退，但是他身后就是墙壁，根本毫无作用，反而因为这个举动将自己的阴茎送得更深入了。  
刚才花泽类递给他的润滑液他也握不禁了，手一松，润滑液就往下掉。  
却被花泽类伸出一手接住了，花泽类一边用唇舌舔弄他的性器，一边抬眼瞅着他，顺平察觉到他的视线，也忍不住低头看他，越看越是满脸烧得通红。他从来没试过在性事中有这样子的反应。  
花泽类能感觉到对方在他口中充血变大，完完全全地勃起了。他抬起了顺平一条腿，让他搁在自己的肩膀上，将刚才接住的润滑液放在地上。  
而失去了平衡的顺平只能斜着身子倚在墙上支撑自己，接着他就看到花泽类双手覆上自己的臀瓣，一边色情地揉弄着，一边用口腔模拟起性交的节奏，他低头看着花泽类那颗金色脑袋在自己胯间高高低低起伏着，而自己的阴茎在他的口腔中出出入入，湿漉漉地还会反射着浴室内柔和昏黄的灯光。  
顺平的小腿轻轻地抽动着，他有些不受控制地喘息起来，渐渐地染上了哭腔，泪水陆续滚落，而他自己也分不清究竟是快感逼出来的生理泪水还是因为给自己这样口交的是花泽类这种心理冲击。  
而此时，他忽然发现揉弄着他臀瓣的双手停了下来，没一会就有涂着厚厚润滑液的手指钻进了自己的小穴恣意抠弄起来。  
顺平眨了眨眼睛，泪水掉得更凶了，他甚至没有发出呻吟声，只是喉头偶尔闷哼出声，然后间或发出幼兽一般的呜咽。  
很快，他就感受到增加了一根手指，二指并拢在他体内熟练地戳弄着他的敏感点。  
前后交织的快感，一垂眼就能看到花泽类锐利而戏谑的视线，顺平双手抓住了他的头发，终于禁不住有些微失控地哭出了声。  
而外头，在此刻再次清晰地传来叶藏的呻吟声。  
顺平像被惊醒了一样，忽然就哭叫了起来：“阿叶……阿叶！阿叶！我！”  
未完的凌乱的话语被当头打下来的水柱们掩盖了。  
花泽类不知道何时打开了花洒，微暖的水扑洒而下，淋了二人一身的湿透，而水声也让外面那二人的声响变得遥远而不真实。  
没一会儿，浴室内就升起了一阵薄薄的水蒸气。  
顺平像是被惊醒了一样，他大口大口地喘息着，双眼有些失神地看着头顶喷洒着温水的花洒。  
他整个人都软了下来，绵软地靠在墙上，如果不是花泽类支撑着他，他就要这么软瘫下去了。  
因为刚才花洒一开的瞬间，他射了。  
花泽类伸舌舔了舔他那稍微疲软的性器，仰着头看着高潮后有点迷糊的顺平，他轻轻出声吸引了对方的注意，确定对方看着自己之后，故意张开了口，让对方能清晰地看到自己射在他嘴里的东西。  
顺平已经眉梢眼角都被情欲熏得红艳异常，看到他这举动只觉得屁股一缩，前端的性器弹跳了一下。  
花泽类笑了笑，仰头露出了喉结，好让对方清楚地看到自己吞咽的举动，然后他伸舌舔着自己的上唇：“谢谢款待。”  
顺平再次瞪大了双眼。  
然后花泽类爬了爬被水打湿的头发，将所有刘海都往后梳起，露出了光洁饱满的额头。  
顺平看着他这模样，水流沿着他上半身的线条留下，没入他下半身还穿着的裤子，将头发梳成背头的花泽类有种说不出的震撼人心的帅气。  
然而顺平还没反应过来就被花泽类托着大腿，顶着脊椎尾骨往上提。  
受惊的顺平叫了一声，条件反射地搂住了他的脖子，双腿夹上了他的腰身，在水声中他隐约听到拉开拉链的声音。  
接着在他毫无防备的情况下，他发现花泽类那坚硬滚烫的性器顶在他的穴口磨弄起来，然后那混蛋就倏然放开了了手，在重力的作用下，他瞬间就吞下了对方的全部，那种刺激让他连叫都叫不出来。  
顺平不甘心地低头一口咬在他的肩膀上，泄愤一样双手用力地抠在他的背上，故意弄出一道道血痕。  
花泽类轻笑起来，开始挺动着腰身，一下一下深入浅出地抽插起来。  
顺平只觉得自己像是无根的浮萍只能攀附在他身上任他随意摆弄，每一下进入都仿佛达到前所未有的深度，他忍不住又哭了起来：“花泽类你这混蛋……”  
花泽类侧头亲了亲他的脸颊：“而你是我的宝贝哦。”

这场性事在水流声的掩盖下，夹杂着低声的哭喊，持续进行中。

中途做到一半察觉到室内还有人的时候，高仓奏就意识到不能太放肆，所以在叶藏累了之后，他也结束了，他收拾好自己，给叶藏盖好被子，盖得严严实实的。  
然后他就坐在一边等着，本来他想到客厅去，但是叶藏的手却轻轻地扯住了他的衣角。  
里面的水声消失之后，高仓奏就看着那个见过两次，让他留下了相当不快的印象的男人只围着一条浴巾就抱着也被裹得很严实的叶藏的双胞胎哥哥出来了。

花泽类抱着昏睡过去的顺平进了卧室，刚才只是草草给他收拾一番，让他可以安然地睡觉而已。  
他看了坐在叶藏身边的高仓奏一眼，二人都沉默不语，刚才发生的也好像当没发生过一样。  
花泽类弯腰将顺平放到了叶藏身边。  
然后和高仓奏二人沉默地注视着这对双胞胎。

叶藏像是感受到了哥哥的气息一样，居然也就松开了拉住高仓奏衣角的手了。  
高仓奏挑了挑眉。  
花泽类朝高仓奏看了一眼，才拉了拉被子也替顺平盖上。  
不料这举动却让叶藏像是察觉到了什么似的，轻轻地蠕动着，往他哥怀里靠去，直到额头碰上了他哥的肩膀才停了下来。  
而顺平居然也有反应，就极其自然地伸手抱住了他。

这一番景象让一直沉默注视着他们的两个人都有不同程度的脸部变化。  
花泽类忽然就转身往玄关而去，他拉开门居然有人捧着一套衣服在等他。  
花泽类接过衣服后，那人就恭敬地躬身离去了。  
全程看在眼里的高仓奏简直找不到词句形容自己此刻的心情。  
毫不避讳，大喇喇地就在客厅地穿起衣服的花泽类在穿好之后，将连帽衫的兜帽拉了起来盖住了脑袋，然后回头看了高仓奏一眼，他伸出了拇指朝门口指了指。  
高仓奏再看了叶藏一眼，才起身朝他走去。

最后二人轻手轻脚地离开了双胞胎家，只留累垮了的二人香甜地熟睡着。

THREE

郁夫一大早就拉着自己收拾好的行李箱准备回老家一趟。  
昨晚大半夜接到了乐园那边打过来的电话，真是吓了一跳，还是回去看看那群小屁孩好了。  
谁知道一打开门，先是见到了一地的烟蒂，然后是靠在他门边站着的段野龙哉。  
郁夫吃惊得瞪大了双眼，显得更加无辜了，他甚至都有点结巴了：“阿……阿……阿龙？”  
段野龙哉转过头来看他。  
只见他头发都微微凌乱，双眼充血，布满了血丝，眼部下方有种浓重的阴影，青青灰灰的，只过了一夜，连胡渣都冒出来了。  
整个人怎么看都不像是平时那个精明干练、英挺帅气的段野龙哉。  
现在怎么看，都只能用狼狈和憔悴来形容。  
郁夫有些手忙脚乱到手足无措，他围着龙哉转了一圈，有些词不达意：“阿龙？！怎么？！不叫我？”  
龙哉看了他一眼，目光随即盯上了他的行李箱，他嘲讽地冷哼了一声：“要走？像你忽然出现那样，然后打算忽然就消失么？”  
“欸？！”郁夫顺着他的视线看向了自己的行李箱，随即慌忙地摆手，“不是，我只是要回去老家一趟而已……”  
他还没说完，就被龙哉抓着衣领推到了门框上，发出了一声沉重的闷响。  
龙哉目光如炬地用极近的距离注视着他：“我在你家门口呆了一个晚上，但是却没有叫你，你知道为什么吗？”  
郁夫眨动着一双湿润的大眼，有些无措地看着面前的男人，龙哉甚至能看到他的睫毛随着他眨眼的动作扑扇而过的影子。  
郁夫想动一动，却被龙哉牢牢压制了。  
他一双眼睛此刻显得特别圆，特别像无辜的狗狗，他有些茫然无措地摇了摇头。  
龙哉忽然不明所以地笑了一下：“你喜欢我，是吗？”  
郁夫抿了抿唇，瞅着他，用力地点了点头。  
龙哉一笑，带着些许风流意气：“昨晚，你不听我说完就跑了，算几个意思？”  
郁夫一愣，随即用力地摇了摇头。  
龙哉俯身更贴近了他一下，他放开了他的衣领摸上了他的脸颊，故意用自己的胡渣轻轻地蹭着郁夫柔软的脸颊：“郁夫，留在我身边吧，这可是我在你家门口认真想了一晚上得出的结论。”  
郁夫只觉得眼眶顿时酸涩起来，泪水在眼眶内滚动着，他抽了抽鼻子，仰起了头，急促地眨动着眼睛，不想让泪水脱眶而出。  
龙哉抱住了他，含住了他的耳垂：“答案呢？”  
郁夫伸手回抱着他，将脸埋在他怀里。想来自己终究是太喜欢这个人了，太喜欢了。  
龙哉感觉到怀里那卷毛的脑袋用力地点了点头。  
他终于打了个哈欠：“好了，你现在可以让我进去睡觉了么？我睡醒了，才陪你回乐园。”  
郁夫一震，终于想起了正事！  
他慌忙推开了龙哉，拉起行李箱就往楼下走，一边走一边挥着手：“不行呢阿龙，你进去睡吧，备用钥匙在鞋柜边上，我答应了他们下午就会到的了，你自便吧！”  
龙哉一愣，还没反应过来，郁夫已经随着脚步声消失在楼道里了。  
龙哉回过神来，用力地握紧了双拳，忍不住一脚就踹在了郁夫家的门框上，咬牙切齿地骂着：“这臭小子！回来就让你好看！”

PART 11

ONE

警笛响起来的一瞬间，交易中的毒品贩子慌张得将装满钞票的手提箱合上，四处寻找离开的通路。

大门被猛地踹开，两支黑洞洞的枪口正对着他们，所有人都缓缓举起了双手，不敢轻举妄动。

“毒品犯罪科高级督察高仓奏，你们涉嫌毒品交易，已经被捕了。”西装男亮出了证件，指挥着身后的同僚鱼贯而入抓了个现行。

“你们这群家伙，现在可以保持沉默，但你们说得每一句话都将成为呈堂……痛！老师你打我干嘛！”

工藤丸尾揉着脑袋，一脸不爽得看着高仓奏，“只准你装酷，不许我耍帅啊！我只是想试试……纽约警察不都这么说……”

“有说台词的功夫，不如去看看这次缴获的是什么品种。”高仓奏斜睨了他一眼，“再说你连纽约都没去看，装什么纽约市警。”

“哈？”丸尾瞪圆了眼睛，叉着腰靠近他，“怎么，你现在是要鄙视我没出过国吗？告诉你，蜜月旅行的时候我还是去了韩国的！”

“等等……”高仓奏抬手挡住了他凑上来的脸，“我有电话。”

丸尾在他的手掌上继续挤眉弄眼，“又是你老妈来查岗啊？！”

高仓奏没理他，走到一旁接起了电话，丸尾也把脑袋从后边凑了上来。

“不是说了工作的时候不要给我电话……”

“奏哥哥~”悦耳的嗓音从对面响起，高仓奏愣了一下，才发觉这次打来的不是自己碎碎念的老妈。

“……什么事？”

“你什么时候下班？”

高仓奏回头张望了一下，顺便伸手把丸尾鬼鬼祟祟的脸挡得更远。

“还有些收尾工作，八点之后了吧。”

“这么久啊……”对面的声音带了点委屈，“那我岂不是要在你家门口坐三个小时。”

“哎？！”

“我的行李很重啊，你早点回来帮我搬吧，我就先堆在你家门口了。”

“哎哎？！”高仓奏的声音高到连其余同事都投来了疑虑的目光。

“哎什么啊，不是你说让我搬过来和你一起住的吗？”对面的声音喜悦中还掺了点羞涩，“我答应你了哦，奏哥哥。”

“我什么时候……算了，你等着，我现在回来。”高仓奏挂了电话，一边在脑海里翻搅着昨晚的回忆，一边转过头来。

丸尾卷着发尾，一脸怪样得给他抛着媚眼，“奏哥哥~~不是你让人家搬过来的嘛~”

旁边几个女同事也掩着嘴发出了笑声，高仓奏的额头爆出了一条两条青筋，随即——

“等等！老师！我们都是文明人，不要拔枪啊！！”

——

门口堆积成山的行李箱让高仓奏疑惑得站在原地，先抬头确认了一下邻居的门牌号，确定自己没回错家之后才整理了一下衣服快步走过去。

叶藏穿着淡色的七分裤和衬衫，袖口卷起来到手肘，正趴在其中一个行李箱上打瞌睡，漆黑卷发下的睡颜年轻得像个大学生。

真让他在自己门口呆三个小时，估计围观的人得多过电影拍摄现场了。

半蹲下身子，高仓奏在他面前打了个响指，“喂，起来了。”

浓密的睫毛微颤了两下，深邃的棕黑色眸子缓缓睁开，在聚焦到他脸上时绽放出动人的光彩。

“奏，你回来啦……”纤瘦的双手围上他的脖子，高仓奏及时阻止了他跟着凑上来的嘴唇。

“你真的要搬过来？”

叶藏眨了眨眼，“那你要赶我回去吗？”

“不是这个意思。”高仓奏思忖着说，“我工作忙起来怕不能顾到你，再说我家连床都很窄……”

“没关系的。”细碎的尖牙磨着他的耳垂，叶藏低声耳语着，“再说了，我就喜欢和你挤着睡……”

高仓奏倏然站起来，轻咳了两声说，“那就进去吧。”

叶藏嘟着嘴，依然坐在地上可怜兮兮得望着他，“可是我的脚麻了……”

无可奈何得叹气，高仓奏弯腰抱起他，任凭对方柔软卷发在自己脖子间蹭动，抽出钥匙打开了门。

“对了，奏哥哥你不用担心，就算你工作忙不在家，但我哥说他会时不时得过来陪我玩的。”

高仓奏的脚步停顿了一秒。

怎么有种引狼入室的感觉？

 

——

 

时间又一次倒回到昨晚，半开式的卧房没有门，透明落地窗外透进城市斑斓的灯光，金属骨架的大床吱呀作响，随风送扬的立地窗帘不时拂过床脚的堆积的衣物。

接着又一件白色衬衣落在地上，轻笑声伴随着兴奋的节奏在卧室内响起。

“我还从没在这张床上做过呢……”叶藏的卷发凌乱散落，刘海下漂亮的双眸暧昧得凝视着被自己压在床上的男人。

男人有着线条坚毅的下巴和深邃幽暗的双眼，叶藏的视线从对方形状完美的锁骨一路往下，经过肌肉结实的胸膛和长期锻炼的腹部，人鱼线往下收进了西装裤里，而某个关键部位正被自己压着，虽然看不见却也能感受那个地方火热的气息。

叶藏情不自禁得舔起了自己的手指。

被他脱得半裸的高仓奏无可奈克得承受了他一遍眼神检查，而有着漂亮卷发和精致眉眼的男子竟然还把手指伸进了自己的嘴里，一边用舌头绕着指尖舔舐，一边盯着自己的下半身不放。

终于感受到了审讯时犯罪分子的心态……

“你最好没。”高仓奏毫不费力得翻了个身，就把叶藏压到了床垫里，一手擒住他小巧的下巴，对着微张的嘴唇吻了上去。

“嗯嗯……奏哥哥……”叶藏回吻着他，感受着唇齿交接之间的甜腻，撒娇一般得出声，“真的没有……最多就跟我哥……”

“闭嘴！”心头一阵恶寒，高仓奏继续堵住他的嘴巴，直到用接吻将火热情欲点燃，双方都停不下来般交换着彼此的唾液和呼吸。

感觉有手指从后背蜿蜒向下，隔着内裤握住了自己的臀部，叶藏仰着头发出急促的呼吸声。

“啊……奏，阿SIR，快点……惩罚我嘛……”

“啪”的一声屁股上挨了轻轻的一下，叶藏委屈得瞪着眼睛，“干嘛？”

高仓奏也瞪着他，“谁教你这么说的？”

叶藏的眼神软了下来，又用他惯用的那招，睫毛颤巍巍的扑闪着，整个人贴上高仓奏的胸口，用牙齿轻磨着他胸膛那块皮肤，“你不喜欢我就不说了嘛，奏……”

“倒也不是不喜欢……”高仓奏揉着他的卷发，忽然将人托过两腋抱了起来。

叶藏眨着眼睛，只见对方用异常严肃的神情说，“偶尔情趣一下也不是不可以。”

“哎？！”

——

还是头一次被人用手铐锁在床头，叶藏挣扎了一下，没戏。而此时他已经全身赤裸跪在床上，男人的吻落在他的背上，手指则捏住了他挺立的乳尖揉搓。叶藏低着头埋在自己双臂间呻吟，被强行铐起来的手腕有一丝发酸，但是抵挡不住渴求的欲望愈演愈烈。

高仓奏火热的吐息来到他的耳边，温暖粗糙的手指抚摸着他的手腕，“痛吗？”

叶藏摇了摇头，用臀部在男人身上缓缓蹭动着，催促着他的动作。

腰肢被猛地掐住往下按低，叶藏低哑得喊了一声，摆出臣服的姿势。这样的动作让他更无法转过头去看男人的动作，只能听见金属拉链被解开的声音，他喘息得更厉害了，从今晚的PARTY开始，从被男人在万众瞩目中毫不避讳的亲吻开始，他已经烧得快病入膏肓。

润滑液流淌的声音和手铐的叮当声撞在一起，叶藏闭上眼睛，想象自己不是在家中的大床，而是身处灯光昏暗的审讯室，冷峻线条的西装男从对面的桌子抬起头来，用冷静犀利的目光看向他……他发誓，一定要在警署的桌子上干他一次。

“你在想什么？”高仓奏握住他的腰肢，对方压低的纤瘦身躯在洁白床单上仿若不堪一击，用手指抚摸上他小巧圆润的臀部，感受着苍白皮肤在他身下的颤栗。

“想你赶快……啊！奏！”叶藏发出了一声尖叫，湿淋淋的手指插入了他身后的小穴，缓缓得拓开狭窄的甬道。一开始还是有细微的痛楚，他挣动着手臂，听到手铐和床柱撞击的金属声，更不由自主得夹紧了那根手指，摇摆起腰部。

“别乱动……”高仓咬着牙安抚他，蹭动的臀部总是不经意撩过他的下体，尽快已经尽量细心得帮他润滑开拓了，但是喑哑的呻吟和手指传来的火热和紧窄，让他变得几乎迫不及待。

“给我吧，阿SIR……”埋着头的家伙还在不知轻重地加柴点火，甚至发出了吃吃的情色笑声。

“嘶……”高仓奏呻吟着，将自己的裤子半褪，坐在他跪着张开的双腿间，沾着润滑剂的手指揉捏着他没什么肉却软滑好捏的大腿内侧。

伴随轻笑的催促还在继续，本着让他闭嘴的想法，高仓奏握着已经硬到不行的阴茎，将顶端抵住他湿漉漉的小穴，缓缓朝里推进了一部分。

“啊……啊，奏……”对方的脖子仰了起来，手铐声音响得更厉害。

稳稳得握住他的腰，将粗大的阴茎塞入了一半，小穴内部潮湿火热得吸吮着，仿佛还有无尽的热力散发，高仓奏正准备全部进入他的身体，却忽然停了下来，眨着汗湿的眼睫，有些不好意思地说：“我又没戴套……”

感觉正填满了欲望空洞的阴茎准备抽离，叶藏想伸手阻止他，却被牢牢地拷在床头，于是只能使劲得甩起了脑袋，用带着哭腔的声音喊：“不要……不要抽出去，奏哥哥，我只跟你做……不要戴套啦……”

语音未落，便感觉阴茎撑开了身体，直接顶到了肠壁的顶端，叶藏尖叫了一身，便整个身体软瘫下来，跌进了床垫。

男人带着隐忍的低沉嗓音凑到了他的耳边，咬着他的耳垂说：“记得你说过的话，叶。”

阴茎适应了一阵之后，便前后抽插起来，叶藏在顶弄中发出颤抖的笑声：“忘记的话……你要……怎么办呢，阿SIR……”

对方难得配合得跟着笑了起来，“那就……真的要惩罚你了。”

——

床单被弄得皱成一团，凌乱的卷发不断蹭着枕头，露出白皙漂亮的脖子，手臂还是被拉伸着拷在床头，手腕上隐隐显出红色的勒痕。

高仓奏皱着眉，在一次用力得顶入后，粗喘着拔出泄过一次的阴茎，对方的身体随着他拔出的动作颤栗，蹂躏过的小穴开合着渗出乳白的液体，流下打着颤的大腿。

玩过头就不太好了，本来应该适时得解开对方的手铐，高仓奏看着他软下来跌落进床单的赤裸身体，沾染着一层薄薄的汗水，混合着空气中精液的味道，自己竟然情不自禁地伏下身子舔舐着他腰间即将滴落的一滴汗水。

“呜……”叶藏瑟缩着，男人的舌头从他的腰间逐渐往上，贴近了他的下腋。

“不要……”被舔弄的感觉竟然比被插入更羞耻，他忍不住往后挣扎了两下，然后“啪”得一声，手铐被解开了，酸痛的手臂被放下来，男人侧躺在他的身边，翻过他的身躯搂在怀中，湿热的吻落在他的眼睫上。

“奏……”他喊着男人的名字，用自己的嘴唇贴上去，舌头探进对方的口中，甜腻得吮吸着对方好闻的气味。酸软的手指顺着高仓的腹肌一路往下，握住了男人仍然湿漉漉却硬挺的阴茎。

一只手握住仍显困难，他抬高了一只腿，靠在男人的腰上，用大腿内侧蹭着男人汗湿的腰线。

“你还行吗？”高仓吻着他的唇角，双眼对上了那对湿润朦胧的漂亮大眼。

“是你还不够吧……”低哑声音中同时透露出疲惫和诱惑，实在让人分不出真假。

于是索性搂住他的腰靠近自己，阴茎毫不费力得找到入口，湿润的小穴立刻接纳了粗大的勃起，甚至咬着阴茎往更深的地方探去。

高仓抱着他，顶住他湿润刘海下的光洁额头，以面对面相拥的姿势按住他的腰抽动了起来。

“啊呜……奏……好羞……”叶藏的眼睛闪烁着泪水，男人直直盯着他的眼神比什么都要催情，他搂住男人的肩膀，感觉下身要化掉一般任凭男人摆弄。

肠壁内的敏感点一直被摩擦着，每一次的顶弄都是一次销魂的折磨，叶藏感觉自己发泄过的阴茎又站了起来，眼前逐渐变得模糊，高潮的感觉从后穴慢慢开始积聚，耳边回荡的全是自己越拔越高的呜咽和呻吟。

不对，等等——

仔细听的话，好像不止自己一个人——

叶藏陡然睁大了眼睛，忽然捂住了自己的嘴，果不其然，呻吟声还是此起彼伏没有停歇，而且是个无比熟悉的声音……

“奏，那个……”

高仓奏无奈地低垂下眼睑，叹着气说，“其实……我之前就听到了……”

“哎，那是我哥和……啊啊，等等！不要……”又一次被狠劲戳中敏感位置，叶藏的双眼泛上水光，意识又一次逃出自己的掌控。

“我不喜欢半途而废。”高仓奏再次堵上他的嘴唇，双手按上他的臀部，加快了抽插的速度，“所以，我们速战速决吧。”

即将高潮的快感淹没了一切，叶藏双手胡乱抓紧他的肩膀，啜泣着叫道，“好……好……啊，我要到了……奏，奏……”

双眸在射出液体后陷入了一阵涣散，叶藏柔软得呻吟着，还来不及说点什么感想，随即被人抱了起来，变成了趴在对方身上的姿势。

阴茎还在他痉挛的内部不断戳刺着，叶藏敏感得全身发抖，连支撑起身体的力量都被抽光了。

高仓奏揉着他的臀部，手指在他被撑开的小穴边划弄着，不断往上挺动的腰部稳健有力仿佛永不停歇的马达。

——等等，说好的速战速决呢？！

“奏哥……”刚想出口的疑问被对方紧皱眉头、咬着嘴唇的画面所吸引，直接变成了带着痴迷的呜咽和低吟，“你真好……我好舒服，不要停……”

高仓奏本来也想尽快结束，但是对方却一副痴缠到底的可怜模样，于是他抬高了叶藏的下巴，用力吻上他已经湿润红肿的嘴唇，刚想开口说句难得的好话，结果被耳边拔高的另一阵呻吟完全挡回了喉咙里。

皱着眉头抱怨，“你家真的太吵了。”

“但是……我没地方可去啊……”

“可以来我家。”高仓奏脱口而出，继续舔吻他的高挺鼻梁，和泪水盈盈的眼角。

“你是指……？”叶藏欣喜得刚想缠上去，又被一次深入得顶弄刺激到，电流般的快感让他全身酸软。

“别吵了，让我做。”高仓奏揽着他就要坐起来，手腕却不小心得碰到了一个冰凉坚硬的东西，他提起自己在床单上沾染了不明液体的手铐，嫌弃得扔到了一边。

“下次，还是不要用我执勤带的东西了……”

“好嘛……”叶藏将脑袋靠上了他的肩膀，软软得答应道。

——等等，还有谁记得要速战速决的事情吗？！

 

2015.5.20特别企划

今天是5月20日，电视台有个特别企划，到街头随即采访，看受访人士会不会趁此对自己的恋人或者喜欢的对象告白。  
女主持人带着摄影走上了街头，在一阵开场白之后，开始做起了随机采访。  
第一个采访对象，女主持人瞄准了一边路过的有着天然卷、穿着蓝色轻羽绒服的男子，对方看上去一脸老实，应该是个不错的受访对象。  
“你好。”女主持人出声打招呼。  
男子有些呆愣地回过头来，看到这种架势被吓了一跳。  
不过女主持人说明来意之后，他还是蛮配合地停下了脚步，点了点头。  
男子抓了抓自己的卷发，有些羞赧地笑着：“你问吧。”  
“有恋人吗？”女主持人正了正色。  
“有……”男子羞涩地点了点头。  
“那要趁此机会对她表达爱意吗？”果然第一个选他是正确的，女主持人这么想。  
“我会一辈子都爱他的，只爱他一个。”男子露出了深情而甜美的笑容。  
诶……是他啊……

被震撼了一下的女主持人马上重整心情，往下一个目标而去。  
她看到了一个有着茶金色漂亮头发的男子，对方正打着电话，一脸温柔地说着什么。  
女主持人一看，就敲定是他了，电话的对象一定是女友，准没错。  
她连忙上去打招呼，说明了来意之后，对方侧了侧头，笑着点了点头。  
女主持人只觉得眼前一亮，心想这男人真好看，笑起来这么温柔，他女友一定很幸福。  
“请问，你有恋人吗？”绝对有的，刚才还在打电话呢。  
“有的。”男子矜持地点了点头。  
“那你要趁此机会向她表达爱意吗？”  
“欸？！这多不好意思。”男子敛着眼睑，带着些许羞涩说着。  
“今天是520日啊，请不要害羞大胆地说出来吧！”这么可爱的反应，有戏！  
男子抬起了眼看向了女主持人，半晌，灿然地笑了开来：“我不说，他也懂的。”  
欸？又是他？

再次被震撼到的女主持人这次花了不少时间做心理重建，然后这次她决定走到附近的café里寻找对象。  
她随机走进了一家，推开门进去一眼就看到了坐在立地窗边的二人正谈笑风生。  
这次她也没多想，上去就打招呼。  
“你好。”女主持人有点豁出去的感觉了。  
对桌而坐的二人同时看了过来，女主持人只觉得眼前被艳光黄了一晃眼，她差点都忍不住要撇开头了。  
原来是一对靓丽的双胞胎。  
女主持人被他们这么一起看着禁不住脸颊有点发热，心想他们自己都这么漂亮，也很难找得到与之匹配的女孩了吧，看来这次的对象选的不怎么样啊。  
见到黑色卷发回过头来的那位露出了疑惑的眼神，而正面对自己画着淡妆栗色头发的那位甚至带着一些不满地盯着摄影机，女主持人连忙整理好心情，露出职业笑容说明了来意。  
黑色卷发的那位笑着点头应允，而栗色头发的那位则不置可否地转头看着窗外。  
女主持人连忙开始了流程：“请问二位有恋人么？”  
黑发卷发的那位露出了纯真而散漫的美丽笑容，朝着摄影机挥手：“有的有的，我哥也有哦~奏哥哥我爱你，你看到了吗？”  
女主持人没想到自己下面的还没说，对方就热情地向恋人表达了浓烈的爱意。  
而且……奏哥哥？哇……又是……  
可是都开始了，女主持人只好硬着头皮继续：“那哥哥呢？没有什么要说的么？”  
一直看着窗外的哥哥只是将视线瞥了过来。  
光这么一眼，女主持人就觉得自己心跳好像都变了。  
哥哥又将视线转回窗外：“让他记得将遗产受益人写我的名字就行了。”  
诶？！  
弟弟噗嗤一声笑了出来，连忙挥手吸引女主持人的注意力：“这边这边，我替我哥说，他害羞而已。他不知道多爱我哥夫，昨晚还……”  
女主持人愣着看到哥哥倏然起身越过了桌子捂住了弟弟的嘴巴凶狠地说着：“你闭嘴！”  
说完，哥哥还瞪了她一眼。  
呜哇……这企划还要不要做下去啊？

女主持人想不到监督会将这四段都保留播出。  
监督说这四人各有特色，绝对吸得了收视，为何不播？有话题点才好。  
事实证明，监督是正确的。

节目播出的时候，另外四人都恰好看到了。

是深町特意拿给龙哉看的，龙哉起先还只是随意地瞟了一眼，见到郁夫之后禁不住愣了一愣，听到他说这辈子只爱他一个的时候，他居然被自己的烟呛到了。  
深町尽责地保持着面无表情，默默地给老板递了杯水。  
龙哉捂着半张脸转过头去，完全不给深町有机会看到他的表情。  
龙哉沉默了好半晌，深町淡定地偷瞄着。  
“深町。“龙哉忽然开口了，”我送钻戒给他的话，他会不会高兴？“  
深町默默地撇开了视线，镇定地开口：“龙崎先生的话，大概你送什么给他，他都很高兴。“  
龙哉又沉默了，然后低头用额头抵着撑在桌上交叠的双手：“深町，我现在就下班了，你看着办。“  
深町比了个“请“的手势。

看到这段播出的时候，日向彻正在休憩的间隙，朝比奈一脸不快地告诉他看这段网络视频。  
结果超级惊喜的。  
看到元晴的时候，听到元晴这么说的时候，日向彻一下子就从椅子上滑到地上。  
他侧躺在办公室的木地板上，默默地回想着刚才元晴的每一个表情和每一句话，他觉得自己现在一定笑得很见不得人，他忍不住在地上滚了好几圈。  
忽然他翻身起来，冲出了自己的办公室，对着全公司的人说：“今天！全部算三倍！“  
说完，也不管下面的一片欢呼就冲到了朝比奈办公室。  
朝比奈就知道他会过来。  
他一进来就冲朝比奈说：“我家元晴超可爱怎么办！“  
朝比奈做着自己的事情，敷衍地应了一声：“嗯。“  
日向彻开始来回踱步，絮絮叨叨地不停说着。  
朝比奈相当习惯地无视他。  
说着说着，他就又在朝比奈的办公室的沙发上高兴地滚了两圈，然后忽然起身，一脸认真地耍帅地对朝比奈说：“我要去找他了，再见。“  
朝比奈头也没抬，敷衍地挥了挥手，日向彻早就不见踪影了。  
朝比奈叹了口气，摇了摇头。

看到那段节目的时候，丸尾恶劣地笑了。  
他截了叶藏的那句声频，缓缓地踱步到办公室的中央，然后高举手机，将音量调到最大放了公放。  
顿时，那句“奏哥哥我爱你，你看到了吗“在小组办公室内响彻云霄。  
正在喝水的高仓奏一口水全喷了出来，他狼狈地擦了擦下巴，反应灵敏地冲过去找丸尾的麻烦。  
丸尾居然还调了循环模式，这句话一直在回响。  
小组同事们都掩着嘴笑，毕竟不是个个都是丸尾，能扛得住高仓奏。  
此时丸尾的身手仿佛在一瞬间提升了三个档次，左闪右避，灵活地躲着高仓奏。  
高仓奏怒了。  
“你上班时间开小差！“  
“我是关心上司的私人生活幸不幸福！“  
“再不交出证据我就要拔枪了！“  
“来啊，你打死我啊！“  
高仓奏真的拔枪了，全场安静了下来。  
丸尾想哭了：“你真的拔枪啊。“  
高仓奏用枪口晃了晃他：“你第一天认识我？“  
丸尾愤愤不平地将手机递了过去。  
收缴了证物之后的高仓奏瞪了所有人一眼，组员们立马就认真重新投入工作了。之后他才回到自己的办公室用力将门甩上。  
丸尾真的要哭了：“你记得将手机还我啊！“  
高仓奏回到办公室关好门，落好了窗帘才看了完整的视频。  
他自己都没察觉自己露出了淡淡的笑容，然后他将丸尾截出来的那句声频转发到自己手机上之后才删掉。  
高仓奏戴着耳机再听了一次，然后又一次，再一次……  
截得不错嘛，丸尾那家伙。

美作和西门用看蟑螂一样得眼神看着花泽类将那段视频翻来覆去地看。  
道明寺瞥了他一眼，浑身抖了一抖，觉得自己居然没和他绝交，也是不得了，自己果然成熟了不少。  
美作受不了了：“类，你不要再看了，再看拜托你有耳麦，求你了。“  
花泽类一手托着腮，一手又在PAD的屏幕上用手指拨了回去：“你们说我和他正式结婚好不好？“  
美作和西门都震惊了，他们异口同声：“你不是认真的吧？“  
花泽类依然笑着盯着屏幕：“这样他就是法定受益人啊，反正我们不会有孩子。“  
“你没想过他会比你早死的么？“道明寺凉凉地插了一句。  
花泽类抬了抬头，眨了眨眼，看向了道明寺：“也是哦。“  
随即，他又继续托腮看视频：“没关系，他先走一步的话，我会跟上的，约好了。“  
“哦，那你们赶紧结婚呗。“道明寺如是说。  
美作和西门想走了，他们觉得身边多了两个神经病好危险啊！

 

PART 12

一个月后——

顺平想不到自己居然是第一个到，他到了约定的café之后就找了张临窗的桌子坐下，随意点了杯摩卡之后就无聊地刷着手机。  
结果社交平台上都是些什么鬼？  
一看就知道高仓奏那条是叶藏拿他的手机发的，他打赌高仓奏肯定不知道。  
只发了一张图片，只见得到高仓奏的半条手臂，然后就是叶藏那头卷发还有白皙修长的手，看不到样子，背景也是模糊的。  
顺平用手指点了点桌面，在思索如果高仓奏知道了会怎样，不过他猜那个叫做工藤丸尾的警察也一定很乐意去嘲笑高仓奏。  
好吧，保持围观。

顺平用手指滑动着屏幕，看到了元晴最近都在发床，全部都是床。  
顺平低声笑了一下，居然还没解决么这个问题？  
然后是郁夫的，郁夫的记录还真是平淡，不过段野的评论比较瞩目，居然在他每一条下面都回复让他辞职。  
咦？郁夫是做什么来着的？好像从来没问过。

顺平在打发时间的时候还不找边际地想：叶藏这个时间点起得来吗？说要去接他，他又说不用，其他人也是，亏他特意开了台保姆车出来，真浪费。

“哥~~~”  
忽然有人从他背后抱住了他的脖子，凑在他耳边粘腻地叫唤着。  
顺平没好气地扶着他的手臂，仰头往后望：“臭小子，想吓我？”  
叶藏一笑，在他脸颊上亲了一口，才灵巧地转身坐到他对面：“哪有啊，我想死你了。”  
顺平翻了个白眼：“昨晚不是才见过，再说，平时又不见你来找我。”  
叶藏也点了杯摩卡，等侍应离开了之后才对顺平笑说：“那你会来找我嘛。”  
顺平朝他做了个鬼脸，伸手就在他额头上用力地弹了一下：“你真是不中留！”  
叶藏装模作样地捂住了自己被弹的地方，朝自己的双胞胎哥哥飞了一个媚眼。  
顺平没好气地笑了：“你居然起得来啊……我真是蛮吃惊的。”  
叶藏忽然像是来劲了一样，他煞有其事地微微向前倾身，往顺平那边凑过去了一点：“哥，我现在很健康，你不用担心。我每天早上八点半就会起床了，我刚才只是午睡完洗完衣服才出来。”  
顺平刚端起了摩卡，闻言整个人都停顿了动作，他用不可置信同时又怒其不争的表情回望着弟弟：“早上八点半起床！真是虐待！你还给他洗衣服！你都没给我洗过衣服！”  
叶藏朝他哥摇了摇手指：“你不懂的了。”  
顺平哼笑了一声：“是啊，我当然不懂，我又不用洗衣服。”

两兄弟正聊着天等人的时候还发生了一段小插曲，不过元晴和郁夫倒是陆续到了。  
四人坐在了一围，郁夫点了杯牛奶，元晴要了杯红茶。  
四人开始聊了起来。

顺平喝完最后一口，续了一杯，从摩卡换成拿铁，他一边举杯示意一边问元晴：“你还没搬过去？还住在原先的地方？”  
元晴扫了顺平一眼，没有回答问题，反而转过头去看着郁夫：“你就这样子和老板搞在一起了？发生什么了都没怎么听你说过。”  
“欸？！”郁夫挪开了杯子，有些震惊话题中心来到自己身上，上唇都还沾了一圈牛奶泡沫。  
元晴这一番话倒是成功转移了所有人的注意力，现在三个人六只眼睛都在盯着郁夫，毕竟是个很有趣的话题不是么？  
叶藏托着腮朝郁夫递了块纸巾，朝他一笑，用手在唇边比了比。  
郁夫接过纸巾，表示感谢地点了点头，缓缓地擦着自己的嘴巴。  
顺平盯着郁夫好一会儿，似乎有点愣神：“是喔，之前都没怎么问过，说来听听？龙哉那人……啧……”  
郁夫脸上一红，擦完嘴后，将纸巾叠了起来，他轻轻低了低头：“不说行不行……”  
另外三人沉默了一会。  
元晴忽然将话题抛给了叶藏：“你和那位阿sir同居得了？过得怎么样？”  
感觉到另外三人的体贴，郁夫禁不住笑了笑，闻言也抬头看向了叶藏。  
叶藏托腮露出了幸福的笑容，不过顺平却推了推眼镜，露出了一个嘲讽的表情。  
“很幸福，很有意义哦。”叶藏笑着，还用手指在桌上画着圈圈。  
元晴看向了顺平，顺平和他对视了一样，两个一起翻了翻白眼。  
只有郁夫一脸诚挚地对叶藏说：“那很好啊。”  
叶藏眨了眨眼睛，一下子握住了郁夫的手，感动地看着他：“你能理解真是太好了！”

元晴看了他们两个一眼，摇了摇头，然后用手肘轻轻碰了碰顺平：“你弟就不说了，听说你闭关了一个月？据说好多男男女女都哭了，每个晚上翘首以盼却见不到人。”  
顺平仰着头，用一只手托住了下巴，斜眼看着元晴：“你不是辞职当个‘幸福’的闲人？怎么还知道那么多？”  
元晴笑了笑，眉宇之间都有股温柔的气息：“我多的是人脉，当然知道。”  
顺平用力地呼出一口气，他闭上了眼睛：“是啊，一个月，我自己都觉得不可思议，所以……”  
顺平一手拍在了桌上，发出一声脆响：“今晚我必须得出去玩！不然我•会•死！你们都要陪我！”  
另外三人居然动作一致地看着他，然后都低头掏出手机。  
顺平顿时有些哭笑不得：“你们干嘛啊？”  
叶藏直接拨通了电话，在等待接通的闲暇回答他哥：“要跟奏哥哥报备啊，不然他会打死我的。”  
说完，他似乎接通了电话，起身就往外走去。  
顺平看着他这副不争气的样子真是……真是不想说了！  
他收回视线，一眼就看到元晴在编辑简讯，他翻了个白眼：“你又要报备？”  
元晴没有抬头，一边编辑着简讯一边回答：“不算吧，不过要跟他说，不然他会很闹的。”  
很闹……这个回答让顺平觉得好像有点什么不对的地方，但是又说不出来。  
最后，他伸手揉了揉郁夫的卷毛：“那你呢？我们可是去龙哉那哎！”  
郁夫抬头朝他羞涩一笑：“要跟他说，阿龙好像不太喜欢我去他工作的地方，所以要先告诉他。”  
顺平一下子扭过脸看着窗外，一脸不爽，都成什么世界了！  
叶藏似乎获得了许可，欢天喜地地回来了，还是扑到他哥身上：“那我们现在先去哪？吃饭？而且……”他瞟了郁夫一眼，“有人穿着不合格呢。”  
顺平顺着他的视线看向郁夫，也露出了坏心的笑容：“也是呢，先去吃饭，然后回我们家吧，要帮某人变个身才行。”  
也发完了简讯的元晴也站到了双胞胎旁边，看着郁夫：“这个倒是很重要。”  
郁夫感觉有点不妙的时候，已经被另外三人夹着上了保姆车了。

夜幕降临，华灯初上，在白天游荡完的人在此刻才真正地苏醒过来。  
兰桂坊这条又短又狭窄的斜街也一如既往地开始热闹了起来，随着越来越浓厚的夜幕，越来越闪烁的夜灯，街上聚集的男男女女也越来越多。  
盛装打扮的漂亮女孩子们，尽情地展示着自己年轻鲜活的魅力，路过的男人们都禁不住对着那些白花花的大腿和丰满的胸脯发出了赞赏的口哨声。  
有些人已经在一些露天小清吧里三三两两地聊了起来，而一些受欢迎的夜场已经开始排起了长队。  
到处都是各种调笑声、娇俏嬉闹的笑声，男人和男人的，男人和女人的，女人和女人的，错综复杂地交织在一起，形容了让人迷醉的氛围。

忽然一辆丰田的保姆车速度飞快地掠过，用甩尾的方式泊进了刚刚好够一辆保姆车的车位。  
尖锐的刹车声本来就已经很引人注目了，而从车上下来的四人更加让人眼前一亮，一下子就移不开视线了。  
一如既往精致打扮的双胞胎、依然艳光四射；而本来就是这条街出来的元晴，则像回到了原先的状态，散发着让人忍不住沉沦的温柔气息；被另外三人好好地打点了一番的郁夫也带着些许羞涩地尽量忽略别人的视线，他还被顺平画上了唇彩，湿润的大眼、水润的双唇，清纯中散发着迷人的妩媚。  
四人似乎一点也没注意到周遭的变化，叶藏挽着顺平，二人走在中间，元晴走在叶藏旁边，而分明就是怕郁夫逃走的顺平则一手勾住了郁夫的脖子。  
四人并排沿着斜坡往上走。  
沿路，各种口哨声、惊呼声、起哄声都被四人轻轻地略了过去。  
一路上，四人都有说有笑，简直形成了一道亮丽的风景，而顺平则用力地呼吸着久违的熟悉空气，遇到了熟人还挥手打招呼。  
比较熟的就直接上来碰个面，寒暄一个。  
例如……忽然出现的林诚司。

骚动出现的时候，林诚司就一眼看到了那四人，他顿时眼前一亮，放下了身边两个也性感漂亮的美女，悄悄地向那四人溜了过去。  
顺平和叶藏只觉得走着走着，自己中间忽然多了一个人。  
还没回头看去，对方就在自己耳畔吹了口气，顺平和叶藏同时都打了个寒战。  
一回头，果然是那人。  
顺平翻了个白眼：“诚司！”  
诚司舔着下唇笑了起来，挤进了他二人中间，双手搂着他们的腰，街上的靓丽风景，顿时由四个人变成了五个人。  
诚司分别在顺平和叶藏脸上亲了一口：“听说你们两个从良了？一个月都没见了。”  
顺平推开了林诚司凑过来的脑袋，不料叶藏和他有一样的举动，反而是他们两兄弟夹着林诚司强迫他看着正前方了。  
顺平一笑：“是的，从良了~所以你不要乱来~特别是对我弟，小心会被某位阿sir盯上，他家那位很喜欢乱拔枪的哦~”  
林诚司闻言，视线瞟向了叶藏，叶藏笑了笑，耸了耸肩：“所以你别碰我哦~”  
林诚司也耸了耸肩，转头又凑回顺平耳边：“那你呢？”  
顺平跟叶藏对视了一眼，兄弟二人在林诚司背后牵起了手，然后忽然高举起手，一下子掠过林诚司的头顶，加快了脚步就将他甩在了身后。  
郁夫和元晴都禁不住笑了起来，四人同时回头看着背后被摆了一道之后挑着眉一脸痞气的林诚司。  
顺平灿然一笑：“我的话，你要看下自己够不够有钱了？我家那位什么都没有，就是钱多~”  
其他三人也被他这话逗笑了，四人加快了脚步，将林诚司彻底撇下。  
林诚司看着他们的背影，扭了扭脖子，活动着关节，视线最后落在了郁夫身上。  
段野那家伙的吗……挺有趣的嘛。

四人一下子就钻进了龙哉的场子，太过靓丽的景观让还在排队的人都忘了抗议有人插队入场。  
四人一进场，就见到了龙哉。  
龙哉一见到郁夫，眉头就用力地皱成了川字。  
他伸手就拉住了郁夫的手腕，将人拉到了自己身边：“你怎么回事？”  
郁夫还没说话，就被顺平从后抱住，他一脸调侃地看着龙哉：“哟，大老板，我怎么都不知道你原来是这种性格设定的？”  
龙哉瞪了他一眼：“我就知道是你。”  
顺平挑衅地朝他挑了挑眉：“在你自己的场子里都不敢让郁夫陪我们玩一玩？不会吧？”  
龙哉被他噎了一下，转眼就看着身边今晚被打扮得很漂亮的郁夫，顿时他自己也说不出话了。  
郁夫腼腆地笑了笑，这种装扮下这种笑容简直杀伤力翻倍，他扯了扯龙哉的衣袖：“没事啦，我就在这里嘛。你去忙你的就行了。”  
龙哉看了他好半晌，才再次瞪了顺平一样之后，在郁夫脸颊上亲了亲才挥手让人过来带位。  
深町出现了。  
安顿好这四人之后，龙哉就一步三回头的走开了，一边正要跟身边的深町说，不料深町却口气淡定地抢先说了：“我明白的了，我会让全体员工都盯紧他们四个的了。”  
龙哉挑了挑眉，拍了拍深町的肩：“年尾我会给你加奖金的了。”  
深町躬了躬身。

越夜，气氛就越热烈。  
酒过三巡，元晴起来就往吧台走去，要和昔日的同事叙叙旧，郁夫想起当初和元晴认识的时候，也忍不住跟过去了。  
而一个月没碰过酒精和没感受过这种往昔像是融在血液里流淌的熟悉气氛的双胞胎二人都不免有点放肆，一下子就没控制好，已经喝得有点半醉了。  
此时正好是时段交替的时候，DJ打着节奏明快的歌曲，舞池顿时热闹了起来。  
顺平情不自禁地跟着摇摆起身躯，叶藏一下子从后搂住了他的腰，咬着他的耳垂说道：“我们去跳舞吧，哥。”

察觉到场内气氛热烈得有点失控的程度，元晴回头朝舞池看去，才看到那个夜场之Queen和他弟弟又占据了最顶端的舞台。  
那两兄弟跟随者节奏贴身辣舞，叶藏贴在顺平身后，双手从后换着他，轻轻地按住了他的腹部。  
顺平微张着唇，微微侧头往回看，双臂在头顶柔软地伸展着，随着背后的弟弟的节奏轻晃。  
二人相当合拍地扭动着腰肢和胯部，这二人挥洒出的荷尔蒙覆盖了全场，让全场都顿时疯狂了起来。  
元晴收回视线，摇了摇头，这两妖孽。  
只是他没多少时间感慨，因为他那些昔日的同事损友都起哄着让他表演拿手的花式调酒。  
元晴拗不过，只好卷起了袖子，回到了吧台。  
郁夫朝他笑着，鼓了鼓掌。

接近午夜十二点的时候——  
顺平和叶藏依旧在舞台上放肆着，而元晴则在吧台身手灵敏地帅气地展示着他的花式调酒的技巧，喷着烟灰的酒盅在他两手之间来回飞跃着，挽出一个个复杂的花样。  
场内的气氛，久违地热炽成这样，是因为属于这里的三人回来了。  
也没有人留意到，有三人前后进来了。

因为元晴久违的表演，吧台这边的气氛也很热烈，而此时却有一个浑身散发着精英气场的家伙挤开了众人坐到了吧台边，他伸手轻轻地敲着吧台的桌面，挑着眉说不出是高兴还是不高兴地看着元晴：“Please。”  
元晴吃了一惊，他最后一个甩手收了尾，他那些有眼色的同事顿时各自上前给其他客人引开注意力打着圆场了。  
元晴看着来人，笑了起来，他拿过吧台的酒杯翻了过来，将刚才的调酒倒了出来，完整装点好之后推到了来人面前：“这是Special，Only for you~”  
说完，元晴朝对方俏皮地眨了眨眼：“我的，日向总裁。”  
日向彻一下子就笑了出来。

而郁夫在看到日向彻的时候就撤了，他有些茫然地看着四周，跟不小心撞到的人道过歉之后，往吧台后面的楼梯摸索而去。  
他才看到楼梯口，就看到龙哉斜靠着楼梯口的扶手上一副等了他很久的不满的样子。  
郁夫只觉得心中说不出的甜蜜，他三步并做两步地跑了过去，一下子就扑到了龙哉怀里。  
被稳稳地接住之后，郁夫听到了一声无奈的叹息。

花泽类和高仓奏是在舞台前看到对方的，也不意外。  
他们也没有理会对方，只是径直往自己的目标而去，只是他们两个的目标现在牢牢地贴在一起，所以他们被迫同路。

高仓奏站在舞台边抬头看着那个明显喝醉了的不省心的家伙，他用力地拍了拍舞台的地板。  
果然吸引了那扭着粘在一起的二人的注意。  
一见到来人，二人就停下了下来。  
叶藏一下子就放开了他哥，迈开步子就往高仓奏那边跳了下去：“奏哥哥！”  
高仓奏只觉得额际的青筋暴起，但是他还是伸手稳稳地接住了不管不顾跳下来的恋人。  
叶藏一下子就夹住了他的腰，埋头在他肩窝处轻轻地磨蹭着：“接我回家嘛？”  
“嗯。”话都不说多一句的高仓奏，只是扫了台上的顺平一眼之后，就这样抱着叶藏往外走。  
一路上，似乎还能听到叶藏聒噪地在念叨着什么。  
然后又是高仓奏一声简短有力的“闭嘴”。

留下顺平站在台上和台边的花泽类大眼瞪小眼。  
花泽类朝他一笑：“回家？”  
顺平一抿嘴：“不•回！”  
花泽类朝他张开了双臂：“那一起玩吧。”  
其实已经醉得差不多的顺平此时才笑了开来，带着些许憨态。  
花泽类不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，才伸手托着朝自己靠过来的顺平的腋下将人抱了下来。  
顺平缩在花泽类怀里搂着他的脖子轻#咬着他的下唇：“我讨厌高仓奏。”  
花泽类轻轻地含#住他的上唇：“嗯，我也讨厌。”  
闻言，顺平吃吃地笑了起来。

日子依旧，依然是，喜爱夜蒲。

 

第一部 完

 

-段龙初夜PLAY-

随着一句惊喜的“阿龙”段野龙哉回过了头。他没记错的话，会这样叫他的只有一个。  
果然他一回头就见到了那个多年未见的青梅竹马。  
是有多久没见了呢？久到当年那个土豆现在长得……还不错？就是穿着打扮还是那么土包子啊……  
龙崎郁夫看着对方，露出了灿烂而甜蜜的笑容，下垂的眼角都弯了起来，卧蚕也鼓起了快乐的形状，一双湿润的大眼散发着星光一样的光芒。  
龙哉挑了挑眉，倒是彻底地长开了啊。

久别重逢的青梅竹马少不得好好地畅聚一番。  
郁夫拉着龙哉回了自己住的公寓，二人也就提着好几打啤酒，席地坐在郁夫那麻雀虽小但是五脏俱全的小公寓的地上畅饮了起来。  
龙哉自问很多年都没干过这种像是死大学生会做的事情，但是偶尔这样轻松随意地做回自己也挺不错，还能和故友肆意地聊着现在身边的人绝对不知道的过往。

等到月正当空，小公寓满地都是捏扁了的啤酒铝罐的时候，龙哉和郁夫两个都不太清醒了。  
龙哉都忘记自己是多久没试过醉成这样，还喝的只是啤酒，他想，这大概跟心情有关吧？  
而喝醉的郁夫就像幼年化了一样，就像小时候那样子，双手搂着自己的脖子，那个有着一头毛茸茸卷毛的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上蹭着，一边还口齿不清地说着胡话。  
龙哉忍不住也像小时候那样子抬手拍了拍他的脑袋。  
谁知道郁夫居然抬起了头，双眼迷蒙地眨动着缓缓地凑了过来，龙哉就着这么近的距离都能看到他那扇动着的长睫毛，酡红的双颊，像小时候那样子经常嘟起来的红艳嘴唇，曾经何时，他那个土气十足的竹马也长得这么标致可人了。  
龙哉心有感慨地一下一下拨着郁夫的卷发，垂着眼帘也有点意识朦胧地看着他。  
郁夫还记着小时候，他一下子凑到龙哉耳边：“阿龙是骗子，明明说会找我的，结果出来了就没几个信儿了。大~骗~子~”  
龙哉轻笑出声，他一边搂着郁夫的腰，一边伸手去捏他高挺的鼻子：“谋生是很艰难的，你以为我是出来干什么的啊？我不是有给你去信么？不然你现在是怎么找得到我的？”  
被捏着鼻子而呼吸不畅的郁夫，在龙哉怀里扭动了起来，一边长大嘴呼着气：“放手……放手啦阿龙……这么大个人了还欺负我！”  
郁夫在他怀里的蹭动居然勾起了不应该起来的欲望，在龙哉感到不妙的时候，可是身体和脑袋都被酒精把持着，完全轮不到他自己来拿主意。  
他看着好不容易夺回了自己鼻子的郁夫，捂着自己的鼻子睁着一双湿漉漉的大眼委屈而无辜地看着自己。  
龙哉喉头一动，感觉到下腹热了起来，他盯着对方的眼神越来越深沉，越来越危险。  
可是郁夫见他的神情越来越凝重，还不知死活地还学小时候那样子搂着他就往他唇上亲上来。  
当柔软的唇瓣贴上自己的嘴唇的那一刻，龙哉嗅到了清新自然的味道，他一下子就跟着酒精的冲动走了。他用力地捧着对方的脑袋加深了这一吻。  
郁夫有些不堪承受似的往后仰，可是龙哉却将他抓得很紧，他连一点点后退的机会都没有。  
这一吻相当绵长，绵长到郁夫忍不住伸手去拍打龙哉的手臂，龙哉这才意犹未尽地结束了这一吻。  
好不容易重获呼吸的郁夫大口大口地呼吸着，有些茫然无措地看着龙哉。  
龙哉低沉地笑着：“白痴，接吻的时候用鼻子呼吸啊。”  
“哈？”郁夫傻傻地应了一句，还搞不清楚状况。  
龙哉轻轻地咬了咬他的鼻子：“快说好。”  
郁夫被咬得缩了缩肩膀，却没有避开：“好什么？”  
龙哉双手托着他的胁下将人举了起来放到一直靠着的床上，自己也跟着压了上去：“你说就是了，不信我？”  
被人推倒在床上的郁夫，看着压在自己身上开始脱衣服的龙哉，眨了眨眼，居然也就傻傻地说了：“我信你，阿龙，好。”  
龙哉甩掉自己的上衣，露出了精瘦结实的上身，他满意一笑，低头奖励似的吻了吻郁夫的脸颊：“很好，还是我的郁夫嘛。”  
被人一边亲吻着上下其手，一边被脱衣服的郁夫目光透过龙哉的肩膀看着天花板，想着是不是有哪里不对？  
可是龙哉将他的T恤卷到手臂上的时候，他还是很乖巧地举高了双手好让对方顺利脱掉。  
当对方张口含住他胸前的肉粒的时候，郁夫皱了皱眉哼了一声，双手还忍不住抱住了对方的肩背，仰着头叫着对方的名字：“阿龙……”  
结果对方像是被他的呼唤煽动了一样，一下子就狂放了起来。

被龙哉一下子全脱光了的时候，郁夫还看着天花板在想为什么会和多年未见的青梅竹马滚了上床这件事。  
然而他的走神明显激怒了他的竹马。  
龙哉一口咬在了他的腰侧，用力地留下了齿印。  
郁夫吃痛，像是求饶似的又叫了一声：“阿龙！”  
龙哉伸出舌头在刚刚咬过的地方一点一点地舔过留下的齿印：“都这样子了，你就不能专心地只想着我么？”  
郁夫委屈地嘟着嘴：“可是！我刚才就在一直在想着你啊！”  
龙哉一下子摘下了眼镜随手扔到一边，像是被打败了一样，骑在郁夫身上，将头抵在他的胸口处：“真是的……饶了我吧……”  
郁夫抬手摸了摸他的头发：“怎么了？”  
龙哉凶狠地抬起头来，伸手用力地掐了他的乳首一下：“闭嘴，让我做。”  
郁夫痛得嘶声叫了出来，浑身都震了一震。  
而龙哉只是往下挪，张口就含住了郁夫半勃起的茎体，唇舌顿时灵活地动了起来。  
生涩的郁夫一边觉得超害羞，满脸通红，感觉脸颊都热得不像自己的了，一边还是忍不住垂眼看着对方是如何给自己舔的。  
他看着自己的阴茎在龙哉的口腔和唇舌之间若隐若现，他只觉得胸口一热，脚背一绷紧就射了。  
高潮的余韵还笼罩着郁夫，他双眼迷离地盯着天花板，半晌才晓得抬头去看龙哉。  
只见龙哉将他射在他口内的东西吐了出来，一边还伸舌舔着自己的下唇。  
郁夫相当不好意思：“对……对不起……”  
可是龙哉却一脸的不在意，他抬手擦了擦自己的嘴角：“这么快？还这么多，处男吗你？”  
然而他也没料到，郁夫会一下子用双手捂住脸转过了身蜷缩了起来，他还能看到他连耳朵都通红通红的，他的竹马还点了点头。  
龙哉一下子不知道要笑还是要怎样，他俯下身扯开他的双手，亲上他的唇，再次交换着缠绵的吻。  
一吻既罢，龙哉舔了舔郁夫的下唇：“看在你是处男的份上，就不让你用口了，好好地贡献出你的屁股吧。”  
“诶？！”  
“转过身去趴好。”  
郁夫呆呆地点了点头，就真的转过身去乖乖趴好。  
龙哉在他挺翘的臀瓣上轻轻地摸了一把，才下床一边拖着自己的裤子一边翻找出随身带的润滑剂和套子。  
隐约知道即将发生什么的郁夫禁不住用双手捧住自己的脸，将头用力地埋进床褥里。  
龙哉再次翻身上床的时候，用手环过了郁夫的腰：“抬起你的屁股啊。”  
郁夫闻言，一边还是双手捧着脸埋在床褥里当鸵鸟，一边却还是抬高了腰。  
龙哉这才满意地用手指沾着润滑剂探进了他的小穴，一点一点地旋转着，抠弄着，寻找着。  
突然，郁夫失声叫了一下。  
龙哉俯身到他的耳边：“原来是这里啊。”  
说完，他就恶劣地用手指狠狠地戳弄那一点。  
郁夫努力地忍住自己的声音，可是他整个人都颤抖了起来，连大腿都禁不住在打颤，阴茎重新充血坚挺起来，顶端还滴着水。  
龙哉满足地看着他的反应，啃着他的后颈又绵绵密密地在他后背吻了起来。  
感觉差不多了，龙哉抽出了自己的手指，扶着自己早就因为忍耐而硬的发痛的性器对准穴口就往里推送。被他一起拿出来的套子早就被遗忘在一边，毫无用处。  
比起手指要粗得多的东西一点一点侵入，郁夫再也忍不住仰起头喘息起来。  
龙哉也不急躁，相当有耐性地一点一点往里送，整个过程缓慢得像是凌迟一样，郁夫的泪水一下子就被逼了出来。  
没一会，龙哉就看到两滴泪花打在床褥上，留下两朵暗花，他就忍不住弯起嘴角，心满意足地笑了起来。  
他俯下身，压到郁夫背上，双手撑在他的双手两侧，只是用着腰力，他故意在郁夫耳边沉声说着：“郁夫，你好紧啊，感觉好棒哦。”  
郁夫被他弄得迷乱地摇着头，耳朵红得都要滴血了，然而他却不知道想要怎样。  
龙哉终于全根插了进去，可是他却不动了，他还说着：“郁夫要好好适应一下，我一下子动起来会伤到你的，好了的话就告诉我哦，郁夫……”  
郁夫咬着下唇，点了点头。  
然后龙哉就真的只是埋在他体内一动也不动，他能感觉到那温热紧窒的甬道一下一下地收缩着，一下一下地吸着他，光是这样他都觉得有点受不了了。  
可是为了更甜美的果实，他愿意等待。

郁夫开始不安地扭动起腰肢来，他想要更多，他想要，非常想要，可是想要什么呢？  
他咬着唇，难耐地回头看向龙哉，双眸水润透亮，带着纯真的祈求：“阿龙……”  
“嗯？”龙哉忍不住在他的眼睑上亲了亲。  
郁夫扭了扭腰，差点没让龙哉想就这么操死他：“难受啦……”  
龙哉被他扭得咬紧了牙关：“那你想要我怎样？”  
郁夫的眼泪开始往下掉：“不知道啦……阿龙教教我嘛……”  
龙哉嗤笑了一声：“教你可以，你以前都是怎么求我来着的？”  
郁夫软绵绵地哼了一声，一手往后搂住龙哉的脖子，往后仰着头就将自己的唇凑到龙哉跟前：“阿龙，求求你嘛~”  
龙哉一笑，在他唇上用力地亲吻着，一边扯着他的另一手的手臂，腰开始用力摆动起来。  
粗大而坚硬的紫红色肉茎在白皙的臀瓣之间来回抽插着，形成了鲜明的视觉效果。  
摩擦带来的快感一下子就让郁夫彻底地沦陷，他迷乱地呻吟起来，也煽动得龙哉加快了速度，一下一下，每一次都能听到阴囊拍打到臀瓣上的声响。  
肉体与肉体撞击的声音，夹杂着老旧的床架不堪负荷的吱呀声，色情的旋律在安静的夜晚像交响曲一样狂狼地演奏着。  
做到最后，郁夫都不知道自己求着叫着要更多的究竟是什么。  
而龙哉，却也没发现自己自诩情场老手，却被身下这个处男蛊惑得像个愣头小子一样只知道要他，要更多。

隔天，该做的不该做的都做完之后，彻底清醒过来的二人都有点不可置信。  
龙哉看了看还睡在隔壁的郁夫，郁夫知道在看自己，只好装睡。  
结果是龙哉就这么悄无声息，一声不哼地起身穿衣就走人了。  
等龙哉走了之后，郁夫才坐起来愣愣地发起呆来。

本想也当没事发生的郁夫，却不料自己连着一个星期做梦都梦见自己和龙哉在做#爱。  
每天早上都发现自己又要洗内#裤的时候真是羞耻得想去跳楼。  
终于受不了的郁夫决定，去找罪魁祸首之一去。

 

END


End file.
